The 25 Christmasses of Kurt and Blaine
by Starsleeper
Summary: A Klaine Advent Calendar: 24 chapters,posted each day from Dec 1st until Dec 24th. As they celebrate their 25th Christmas together; Kurt and Blaine reminisce about the past 24 Christmasses. This is a writing collab. Read the intro! rated M just to be safe
1. Prologue

**A Klaine Advent Calendar: The 25 Christmasses of Kurt and Blaine**

The year is 2034, and Kurt and Blaine celebrate their 25th Christmas together. Gathering around the holiday table at the Hudmel household, memories start to surface about the 24 Christmasses they have spend together throughout the years.

Some of the memories are hilarious, some are bittersweet, others are just plain magical.

Are you curious about all those Christmas anecdotes?

Join us every day from December 1st through December 24th, as Kurt and Blaine will be sharing with you (and their daughter) a story about each and every Christmas, from 2010 up to 2033, giving you a unique insight into their life as a couple.

Each story will be posted at 8 PM CET. So instead of chocolates, you get our kind of little treat, every day. You don't even have to open up the little doors!

* * *

><p><strong>Who's behind this?<strong>

This story is a writing collab between Vernalequinox7, eli7abeth, JessicaDB and Starsleeper. Check out their profiles!

Each writer wrote a number of chapters (we won't specify who wrote what).

Suffice to say we've all been writing our butts off for this, and had a lot of fun along the way. :)

To answer your question; no, this story is not set in the HealingHearts!verse. We're sticking to canon up until 3.07.

* * *

><p><strong>So who's around the holiday table?<strong>

Let us introduce you to:

_**Blaine Hummel-Anderson**_

_Age: 41_

_Education: BA, double major in English and Education, Columbia University_

_Occupation: High school English teacher, Glee club director_

_Spouse: Kurt Hummel-Anderson_

_Child: daughter Ava Hummel-Anderson, age 12 and a half_

_**Kurt Hummel-Anderson**_

_Age: 42_

_Education: BA, double major in musical theater and costume design, NYADA_

_Occupation: Broadway performer and freelance fashion designer_

_Spouse: Blaine Hummel-Anderson_

_Child: daughter Ava Hummel-Anderson, age 12 and a half_

**_Burt Hummel_**

_Occupation: Owner of Hudmel Tire and Lube (Lima, Ohio)_

_Spouse: Carole Hudson-Hummel_

_Children: son Kurt Hummel; stepson Finn Hudson_

**_Carole Hudson-Hummel_**

_Occupation: Nurse_

_Spouse: Burt Hummel_

_Children: son Finn Hudson; stepson Kurt Hummel_

**_Finn Hudson_**

_Age: 42_

_Education: Associate of Applied Business, Rhodes State College (Lima, Ohio)_

_Occupation: Manager of Hudmel Tire and Lube; football coach at McKinley High School_

_Spouse: Rachel Berry_

_Children: daughter Barbra Hudson, age 14; son Eli Hudson, age 13_

**_Rachel Berry_**

_Age: 42_

_Education: Bachelor of Music (double major in vocal performance and composition); Master of Music (Conducting), Oberlin College_

_Occupation: Director and performing member of Lima's professional show choir; songwriter_

_Spouse: Finn Hudson_

_Children: daughter Barbra Hudson, age 14; son Eli Hudson, age 13_

* * *

><p><strong>Tune in for more, starting tomorrow!<strong>


	2. 2010

**2010 - The one where they almost sang together**

_2034_

It was the same crazy mixture as every year - the smell of the incredible amounts of food, cold air, the distant sound of christmas songs and the louder ones of laughter and the sight of glittering snowflakes - but Kurt was still happily excited when his dad opened the front door to let them in.

He handed the wrapped presents to his Dad – Ava had chosen the paper this year and Kurt liked to think that it was his fault that she was able to find the matching bows.

"Kurt, who's this young lady next to you? And where´s Ava, did you leave her in the car or something?"

Ava rolled her eyes but laughed. "Hi Grandpa! Please don't tell me I've grown that much again, that´s only because I´m 12 and supposed to grow. I don´t want to stay a hobbit like Baba."

Burt chuckled and used his free arm to embrace his granddaughter. Ava hurried to hang her jacket and put her shoes away, before she disappeared into the kitchen where Carole and Rachel were chatting. Burt smiled at Kurt and Blaine, who had finished putting their coats and shoes in the cupboard. "Great to have you here. How was the drive?"

Kurt shrugged and took the presents again, hugging his dad before stepping aside to let Blaine do the same. "It was okay, it didn´t snow when we left New York yesterday, and when we left Blaine´s brother and his family today it was bearable, the streets were clear. It looks like there´ll be more snow tomorrow, that´s awesome!"

Burt patted Blaine´s shoulder and they followed Kurt into the kitchen, where they were greeted but immediately sent away again, and then into the living room.

"I´m still amazed at how you managed to make Kurt love Christmas this much. He only started liking Christmas again when you got together."

Blaine laughed out loudly and winked at Kurt, who looked at him questioningly.

"I guess that´s the result of many Christmasses together, it´s our 25th this year. I could tell stories..."

"Whoa man, stop it. Don´t remind me of how old we´re getting."

Blaine laughed and hugged Finn, who grinned at him broadly.

"Speak for yourself, I still feel like a young man."

"B, that´s only because I finally convinced you to use the same lotion as me. Hi Finn! You should use it too, really."

Kurt hugged his brother who looked at him unsure.

"But that´s not what you´ll give me as a present, is it?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine and Burt laughed at Finn´s relieved face.

"Awesome. But what were you talking about before, which stories?"

Kurt took Blaine´s hand and tried to pull him away.

"Oh B, please don´t. I´m sure nobody wants to hear them. Really."

Burt looked at them curiously and chuckled.

"Kiddo, now I´m curious too. What is it that Blaine shouldn´t tell?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Blaine loves all the stories about us celebrating Christmas together through the years. If he starts, he won´t stop any time soon, please don´t encourage him. Please."

Blaine grinned at his husband and turned to face Burt and Finn.

"He´d never admit it, but he loves the stories as well. I swear he listens every time I tell one of them and god forbid I´d leave something out or tell it differently."

Ava interrupted Blaine as she came back from the kitchen to put one of the bowls onto the table.

"Aunt Rachel says Uncle Finn is not allowed to touch it yet, but we´ll be starting dinner soon. And Grandma said Dad should come and help her make this dressing for something I can't pronounce."

Kurt petted Blaine´s shoulder lightly and went to the kitchen to help with the cooking.

Finn moved closer and stage whispered: "Come on dude, hurry and tell!"

Ava looked at her uncle and then at her Baba.

"What were you talking about? Is it something Dad shouldn´t hear?"

Blaine shook his head and pulled Ava near him.

"No, I´m sure your dad could tell all of them by heart and it´s about time for you to hear all the stories too. We´ll ask Kurt when he´s finished."

It didn´t take long until they were all sitting around the large table, loaded with food. They were caught up pretty fast. They hadn´t visited each other at Thanksgiving, but they´d been on the phone quite often.

Rachel told them about the Christmas spectacular she had tried to establish in Lima.

"It was fantastic although I didn´t even sing! But of course Barbra had the first solo and she was brilliant!" She smiled proudly at her daughter, who blushed visibly. Barbra had inherited her mother´s voice, but not necessarily her self confidence, and perhaps that was a good thing.

Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Do you remember our first Christmas song together?"

Kurt nodded, smiling too.

„How could I not? This song will always be special to-"

„... you and every year it´s the first one we´re singing.", Ava finished and everybody laughed.

Blaine ruffled her hair, smiled sheepishly and looked at Kurt who nodded approvingly.

„It is special to us and it was really special then. Well, maybe that´s not exactly a new story, but I love it..."

* * *

><p><em>2010<em>

Kurt asked himself if it was really worth it, driving all the way through the snow only to watch Blaine sing. It was a two hour drive on a nice day, but the snow added another hour.

He wanted to give him his present, of course, and he hadn´t had the chance to do it back at Dalton. This was a good reason to drive there but really - he didn´t need any reason at all. Well, he was in love with Blaine and he was young and allowed to do silly things and Blaine had looked at him with those puppy eyes when he had asked him if he would come too and Kurt simply wanted to go there. It was the day before Christmas and all he wanted this year was another one of Blaine´s smiles.

The parking lot was already crowded and it took a little while to find an empty space.

When Kurt entered the theater he was stunned at how many people were there. He knew he would be nervous as hell and didn´t envy Blaine for once.

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt!"

He turned around and saw Blaine approaching him, a relieved expression on his face.

"You made it, I didn´t think you would drive through the snow. My parents are stuck somewhere, because the snow clearance took so long, but they´ll try to come as soon as it´s done. And the girl I´m supposed to sing with hasn´t arrived either."

Kurt tried to smile at Blaine, but he wasn´t sure what to do. It was the same as after their rehearsal, there was some kind of tension but nothing they would talk about. It was just really hard to look at Blaine sometimes, so he tried to avoid his gaze without being too shy.

"So what are you going to do then? Will your duet be cancelled?"

Blaine shrugged.

"I have no idea. They want to wait and maybe delay the beginning, but they´can´t do that for too long I guess. Maybe... maybe I could ask them if they would be okay with you as my duet partner? Seeing as you know the song by heart and we´ve already rehearsed it?"

Kurt froze for a second and blushed slightly.

"I... I don´t know. I mean, I´m not warmed up and.. and I don´t know."

"The warming up would be no problem, we have a piano backstage and there´s still half an hour since the song is up, but I don´t want to pressure you into anything. It was just a thought and of course I would have to ask the director first."

Kurt nodded slowly, still unsure but excited at the same time. It would be the possibility he hadn´t dared to dream of – a duet sung by two men.

He let himself be pulled backstage by Blaine. The director didn´t look too happy about the question, but then he shrugged.

"I guess it´s better than cancelling it, right? Just promise me you won´t put up a show, there are families out there and I don´t need a bad reputation, okay? Make it fun, but nothing else."

Blaine stiffened and Kurt knew that he was hurt. He himself was taken aback too, but he guessed that he was more used to it.

Finally, Blaine simply nodded and led Kurt to the piano.

"We´ll run through the vocal training like we´re used to do with the Warblers, okay? And then we should go through the choreography, it´s not difficult. I´ll lead and you´ll follow, it´s very similar to what we did at Dalton."

They hurried to get through with it and only when they sang the song for the second time and Kurt tried to follow Blaine´s lead, he began to relax. Soon they smiled at each other and without noticing they slipped into the flirty mode again. After the last notes they ended up next to each other, Blaine nudging Kurt slightly.

"That was awesome, I´m sure the audience will love it. And I don´t think anybody will regret you being my duet partner. At least, I don´t. At all."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and blushed lightly. Blaine looked at him,smiling back happily. The moment seemed to expand and suddenly they both were aware of the still unbroken look they shared and the surrounding silence. Blaine was the first to look away this time. He cleared his throat.

"Do you think we should practice it one more time? The timing during the second verse wasn´t perfect."

Kurt nodded approvingly, well, he would have said yes to anything Blaine suggested. They were about to start another re-run, when hurried steps came nearer and a girl witha mass of blond hair entered the room.

"Oh gosh, I´m so sorry, sorry Blaine! I already warmed up while driving here, can you imagine the looks I got? Phew, can we run... oh. Hi. I´m Ivy."

Kurt took her hand and shook it. "I´m Kurt. I´ll... I´ll go look for my seat now."

He looked at the girl who smiled at him shortly and turned to Blaine then. Blaine took his arm and shook his head.

"You don´t have to leave, really. In fact, it would help if you could listen to us and... and tell us how it sounds, okay?"

Ivy nodded and put her coat and scarf on a nearby chair while Blaine turned the music on again.

Kurt watched him, not sure how he felt. Yeah, well, perhaps he was jealous, just a teeny tiny little bit. It had been wonderful, singing with Blaine and not even the thought of hundreds of people watching them had scared him. And then there had been those little touches and looks and smiles again that made his heart flutter, even when only thinking about it.

Now he had to watch Blaine doing exactly this with Ivy.

They sounded nice together, he had to admit. Ivy had a lovely voice and she acted naturally and just this little bit coy. They were a gorgeous sight, too - Blaine all dark and handsome and Ivy blond and small.

He couldn´t help but wish he was in Ivy´s shoes though and the moment he admitted that to himself, Blaine shot him an apologetic look. Kurt tried to return a reassuring smile and was proud of himself. He was here to support Blaine, right? So he had to be a good friend and listen to the two of them singing.

When Ivy and Blaine had finished, it was time for Kurt to leave the backstage area.

"It was good, really. I´m looking forward to hearing you! See you later!"

Ivy smiled at him thankfully and Blaine shrugged slightly. "Thanks Kurt, also for... for helping out before."

He waved and hurried to find his seat, which was difficult in the already dark audience.

Of course they killed the song and the audience loved them. Blaine practically beamed on stage while bowing again and again and Ivy was cute, smiling broadly.

The other artists were good too, but Blaine and Ivy were the best that evening. Kurt knew he wasn´t being objective – but he didn´t care.

After the last song, an acapella version of Holy Night performed by all artists together, the venue emptied slowly and Kurt followed the other people on their way out. He decided to wait next to the backstage door as his phone rang.

"Don´t you want to come backstage again? We´re celebrating and I´d like to see you before you leave."

Kurt´s heart made this silly little jumpy thing and he tried to sound like his usual calm self as he answered.

"Yeah, sure. I´ll be there in a minute."

It wasn´t hard to find the artists, loud laughter led him there. Blaine waved and urged him to come closer, laughing at something Ivy said. Kurt smiled and joined their group. Blaine introduced him to some of the members and soon they were talking about the Warblers and Christmas music and their performances. Kurt relaxed.

That was, until he looked at his watch and froze in horror.

"Blaine, I really need to leave, I should be home in like, twenty minutes. I didn´t realize the concert would take that long."

Kurt felt Blaine´s hand in his arm and didn´t dare to look at him once again. His arm tingled from the touch.

"Okay, listen, you need to call your dad and tell him that you´re leaving soon, but please don´t hurry, okay? It´s snowy and dark..."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, I know. And yes, I´ll call my dad; I.. I just wanted to give you something."

Blaine held up his hand.

"Me too, just stay here for a second, yes?"

He hurried to the next room and Kurt watched him, blushing slightly. This could be quite awkward, but he hoped it was okay.

Blaine came back, a parcel in his hands, wrapped in paper with Santa Claus on it.

"Here, this is for you. I was thinking about what to give to you and then I remembered the time you told me you´d be cooking Christmas dinner with your step-mother and I know you´re always cautious with your clothes and so I thought you could need and use that but if it´s not okay, just give it back and we could-"

Kurt laughed out loudly and took the present.

"Thank you, Blaine. I´m sure it´s perfect. And... here is yours. Merry Christmas!"

He took his gift out of his bag and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine tried to feel through the paper and looked at Kurt then. Kurt had to suppress a laugh, because Blaine looked exactly like a six year old boy in front of the Christmas tree.

"Do you... should we open them now?"

Kurt nodded and pointed at the parcel.

"I think you wouldn´t survive waiting and I don´t want to be blamed for it."

Blaine tried to unwrap the paper carefully, but only seconds later he sighed and tore it open.

"Oh, it´s a... a scarf. A beautiful scarf. Wow, thank you so much Kurt!"

He unfolded it and wrapped it around his neck, beaming at Kurt.

"It feels amazing, so soft and warm."

Kurt smiled at him.

"I´m glad you like it. I wasn´t sure about the colours, but they seem to fit you."

Blaine took in the grey and orange pattern and lifted the end of the scarf, looking for something.

"There´s no label attached, you know, to see how it should be washed."

When Blaine looked at Kurt and he furrowed his brow.

"Wait, does that mean... did you make it yourself?"

Kurt nodded slowly and felt like this was too much, he knew he had been to forward.

"Just choose the wool washing program, that should be fine. I´ll... I´ll open mine now, okay?"

He fiddled with the paper and tried to win some time before he had to look at Blaine again.

He finally unwrapped the paper and stared at the present.

"It´s... it´s an apron.", Blaine explained. "With a christmas elf. I thought, you know, it´s for Christmas dinners..."

Kurt looked up and couldn´t help but laugh.

"Well, thank you, I´m sure I'll need it."

Blaine looked like he wasn´t sure if Kurt meant it.

"If you don´t like it, I´ll get you something else. Oh, it´s inappropriate, isn´t it? I didn´t mean to... to insult you, you know, it´s not like you´re a woman who cooks, oh my God, this is getting worse and worse. Listen, I´ll take it back and get you a CD, okay? Or cookies, even though they won´t be as good as yours. Or what about a-"

"Blaine, shut up. It´s fine, it´s funny and you´ve obviously thought about it. It´s... unique."

Blaine sighed relieved and his smile reappeared.

"Fine, I´m glad. I love the scarf, by the way. Thank you for making it, that´s amazing. So, merry Christmas?"

Kurt smiled in return, folding the apron and putting it into his bag.

"Yeah, merry Christmas and thank you. I... I should leave now. We could... we could meet later on during the holidays? That is, if you want to, I mean."

Blaine pulled him into a hug and caught Kurt completely off guard.

"I would love to. Get some coffee or something?"

Kurt felt his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling too hard as he returned the hug and pulled away far too soon for his liking, turning to leave.

He waved at Blaine once more and greeted the others, finally heading to his car.

Before calling his dad, he took out the apron and looked at it, breaking into laughter once more. Blaine had gotten him an apron with an elf. An apron. It was adorable.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

"And that was the year we almost sang our first Christmas duet - and didn´t realize it was our first Christmas together at all", Blaine finished.

"And that´s how you started your inappropriate but adorable presents and choices", Kurt chuckled, taking Blaine´s hand. "I still have that apron, by the way. I use it only for Christmas dinners. The elf is a little bit faded out by now, but it was the first thing you gave me, so I´ll keep it forever."

Blaine looked at his husband, love and amusement shining in his eyes.

"I should be mad at you for giving my scarf away though. It was really beautiful, you know."

Kurt shook his head.

"B, remember the time you wore the scarf? The Jeremiah incident? There´s no real reason to keep that scarf. Also, it was getting longer and longer and the colours were out of fashion anyway. You got a new one though, so don´t complain."

"Wouldn´t dare to. Now, can I have the mashed potatoes please? I´m starving."

Finn handed him the bowl and grinned.

"I´d love to see that apron. Cute!"

Kurt shot him a look, grinning in a way that made Finn wary.

"Remember our senior year, Finn?"

Finn groaned.

"No. Rachel, make him stop, please."

Rachel shrugged and smiled at Finn sweetly.

"I wouldn´t like to make Kurt sad today, it´s Christmas after all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: More tomorrow! Stay tuned because we have some hilarious and moving chapters in store for you! I'm not even kidding.<em>**


	3. 2011

**2011: The one with the skate-off**

_2034_

Carole waltzed into the dining room with a basket of dinner rolls in her arms. "Here you go, everyone," she chirped, "I can't believe I almost forgot to put these out!"

Finn shot up from his seat at the table. "Mom's home baked dinner rolls! YES!" He rushed to his mother's side, took the basket from her and set it on the table before grabbing a dinner roll for himself.

"Ava, darling, are you doing anything with your friends for the holidays?" Carole asked when she sat down at the table.

Ava nodded. "We're going ice skating with my glee club just after the New Year. It'll be great because I just got new skates!"

Kurt added, "I wanted to be a chaperone, but Ava said no. I'm apparently 'too old' to tag along on Ava's school trips." He sighed. He looked at Blaine adoringly. "I do love skating though...B, remember that first time we went skating?"

Finn grimaced. "Seriously, Kurt? Do we need to relive that disaster?"

Blaine grinned. "Come on, Finn, it wasn't THAT embarrassing, and if it makes you feel any better, I made just as big an idiot of myself. You at least, knew how to put your skates on..."

* * *

><p><em>2011<em>

"I don't know, Kurt," Blaine leaned over and whispered to Kurt. "I'm still just the new guy here, I don't want to step on anyone's toes with my ideas and stuff. You've seen how Finn gets."

Kurt patted Blaine gently on the arm, savoring the feel of the soft material of Blaine's grey cashmere sweater and his muscular forearm. "B, don't worry. They'll love it. And remember, I've got your back. Okay?"

Kurt's reassuring smile was all that was needed to reduce Blaine to a messy pool of emotion. He pressed his forehead into Kurt's. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

The boys were sitting next to each other at the back of the festively decorated classroom along with the other members of the New Directions. Lively chatter filled the room as the students excitedly told each other about their plans for the upcoming winter holidays. It was the last day of school before the holiday break, and all the students were eager to begin their winter adventures.

"Okay guys," Mr. Schuester announced his arrival in the choir room cheerfully. "Last day of school! You guys excited?"

"Hell yeah!" Artie shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "I'm going to a Dungeons and Dragons convention in Columbus. This is going to be awesome!"

Mr. Schuester skipped over to the chalkboard at the front of the room. "Well," he said, "there's even MORE to be excited about. This," he paused as he picked up a piece of chalk and scribbled something on the board, "is how much money we raised during our charity caroling week."

Twelve sets of jaws dropped as they read the figure on the chalkboard.

"Eleven hundred and fifty dollars?" Mike exclaimed. "Wow, that's awesome!"

"This is great!" Kurt said excitedly. "We're donating this money to the Lima School Board Special Education Fund! That'll show coach Sylvester the power of the arts!"

Schuester beamed at his students. "Guys, I am so proud of you for doing this. You guys deserve your holiday break!"

Kurt glanced over at Blaine and mouthed the word, "Now." He linked arms with Blaine.

"Mr. Schue? Blaine has something to say to everyone," Kurt said loudly.

The chattered diminished, and one by one, the New Directions turned to look at Kurt and Blaine in the back corner.

"Go on," Kurt nudged Blaine gently. "Let's drop the bashful schoolboy thing and show everyone who Alpha-Blaine is!"

Blaine gave Kurt a knowing glance, rose from his seat and moved tentatively toward the front of the room.

"Well guys, first I just wanted to say, thank you for including me in your group this year. I know it was hard for some of you to trust me," Blaine locked eyes with Finn, who had his arm around Rachel. "And I gotta say, New Directions was quite a culture shock for me, compared to my experience with the Warblers."

Blaine's knees began to tremble when he saw the scowl on Finn's face. He loved being able to spend all his time with Kurt, but moments like these always made him wonder, just a little, what things would have been like if he had stayed at Dalton. _No, this isn't the time to back down_, he told himself. The more hostile Finn got, the more he was determined to be a model team member. He fixed his gaze at Kurt, regained his composure and continued speaking. "But here we are, last day of school before the holiday break, and we've gone through so much. We've survived a few defections, but we managed to pull through. I think we need to end 2011 with a bang and start the New Year on the right note. So, what do you guys say to a team building activity during the break? I was thinking we'd go ice skating the day before Christmas Eve. What do you think?"

Blaine surveyed the room, scanning faces for reactions. He immediately noticed Tina's ear-to-ear grin. Mike beamed back at Tina, bouncing restlessly in his chair. Artie looked contemplative, while Puck's eyes flew wide open. Finally, Blaine turned to Finn and Rachel.

"Fantastic!" Rachel squealed, clapping her hands together. "That sounds like fun."

"No!" Finn exclaimed, his face beet red. He wore a surly scowl. "Why do we need to do a team building event over the holidays? I've already organized the caroling."

The hulking athlete rose from his seat, hopped up to the front of the room and stood facing Blaine. "We already have a leader, and we don't need you chiming in with your ideas every week. Besides, I can give you a handful of reasons why this little team spirit skate or whatever is a bad idea."

Blaine instinctively pushed his shoulders back and thrust his chest out. "And, what would those be? Care to enlighten us?"

"Well, first off, half of us can't even skate," Finn's chest heaved as he spoke hurriedly. "What's the point in a team building exercise that most of us can't actually do? In case you haven't noticed, Artie's in a_wheelchair_ and last I heard wheelchairs on icy surfaces isn't exactly safe. And this isn't Dalton with its little zero-tolerance bubble. Those Puckheads are going to crush us if we start hanging out on their turf."

Kurt stood up in his spot at the back of the room. "Finn, WHAT is your problem? Blaine's just trying to help out the team. You're not the only one who's allowed to have great ideas, you know. Back off my man, will you?

Artie waved his arms wildly, trying to get everyone's attention. "Uh, guys?" he spoke timidly.

"What is it Artie?" Tina prompted.

"Finn, I appreciate your concern," he said with a little more confidence. "But I know this guy who's on the Paralympic sledge hockey team, and he says that any time I want to try getting out on the ice he'd lend me his sled. I think it might be fun. Something different, you know."

"See?" Kurt proclaimed loudly, gesturing at Artie. "Even Artie thinks it's a good idea. Stop being such a party pooper, Finn."

Blaine looked around the room again. "How about it guys? Should we put it to a vote?"

Rachel spoke. "Let's vote. But to make it fair, let's do it by secret ballot." She pulled out a stack of gold star note cards from her bag and began walking around the room, handing one card to each person. "Write down your decision, and Mr. Schue can count the ballots, right?" She looked at her teacher.

Mr. Schuester nodded. "That sounds like a sensible solution."

Each member scribbled their response on the note cards and threw it into a hat that Puck had passed around the room. Mike, who was the last to cast his ballot, passed the hat to Mr. Schuester, who then read each note card.

"Well," Mr. Schuester announced after a few minutes, "we have 10 people for skating and two against. So, looks like we're going skating!"

Kurt yelped and tackle-hugged his boyfriend. "YES! See, Blaine? I told you your idea was great!"

Finn snarled. "Fine," he mumbled, "we'll go skating. The Puckheads are going to destroy us, but hey, who cares about that, right?"

Kurt glared at him. "If you're such a good leader, you should help everyone find a solution, not complain about it!"

Blaine tugged at Kurt excitedly, ignoring the negative energy coming from Finn. "Come on, honey, let's go home so we can start planning." It may have been tough to break the ice with New Directions, but being able to plan skating parties with the love of his life was well worth the trouble.

* * *

><p>"Finn! Finn! Are you okay? Please say something!" Kurt heard Rachel's shriek even before he approached the rinkside boards. He rushed down the corridor of the ice rink building from the manager's office to the ice. When he approached the rink, he saw the members of New Directions crowded around in one spot near center ice. He found Finn sprawled face down. Rachel was kneeling next to him, shaking him by the shoulders. Finn groaned and rolled over.<p>

"Wow, the klutzy giant lives," Santana smirked, hovering over Finn.

Finn sat up. "Shut up, Santana," he yelled. "And Rachel, I'm okay, will you get off me so I can get up? And Blaine, that's cheating! No touching the boards! That was your rule, remember? Or are you into making your own rules so you win all the time now?" Finn gestured wildly in Blaine's direction. Kurt looked in the same direction a few yards behind where the group gathered. He saw a dark haired mass in a bulky blue parka clinging on to the edge of the boards for dear life, huffing and puffing as he tried to inch his way toward the group.

"Hate to say it Hobbit," Santana shouted, "but the Skulking Giant has a point there. You did make your own rules to the skate-off so…" Kurt shot her a puzzled look.

"Oh yeah, Hummel," Santana said nonchalantly, "Finn challenged your boy toy to a skate-off for New Directions captaincy. This is the- best- entertainment – EVER. I mean, I have never seen two people so incompetent on skates." She giggled as she skated away.

"What! I leave for 20 minutes to settle accounts with the rink manager, and all the stakes for New Directions leadership is on…a skate off? Have your five-year-old selves suddenly taken over?" Kurt's eyes bulged with incredulity.

He wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or cry, since he knew for a fact that neither Finn nor Blaine could skate if their lives depended on it. He observed Finn, who was failing miserably in his attempt to scramble to his feet. Judging from the amount of snow caked on Finn's jeans, Kurt figured that the massive quarterback had spent more time on his bottom than on his feet. Finn had just managed to pull himself to a standing position when he toppled over again, hitting the ice with a resounding thud. _Hmmm, serves you right,_Kurt thought_,__what the hell were you thinking, challenging MY man to a skate-off?_

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was still clinging to the boards, only this time, the boy wasn't moving at all. His feet were barely touching the ice, as his knees had buckled underneath him.

"Oh, babe, you're going to hurt yourself," Kurt cooed as he stepped onto the ice and skated towards Blaine in a few short, powerful glides. He pried Blaine's arms off the boards and draped them around his own shoulders.

"Kurt!" Blaine protested loudly. "It's okay, you don't have to help! I want to do this on my own! Those are the rules – no help."

Kurt shot his boyfriend a disapproving look. "Look, Blaine," Kurt sighed, "as much as I can't stand Finn being so openly hostile to you, a skate-off isn't exactly the best way to contest leadership reigns, don't you think?"

Blaine pouted. "But…"

Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "You know everyone in New Directions, well almost everyone anyway, likes you just fine; you don't have to accept any of Finn's dumb, infantile challenges."

"I know…but…"

"And besides," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, "you're always number one in my eyes." He pecked Blaine on his cheek. "Come on, up you get. Your skates are on the wrong feet, and someone needs to fix that." He scooped Blaine up into his arms in one swift motion and skated back toward the door leading to the benches. He carried Blaine off the ice and set him down on the warm-up bench. Kurt knelt down in front of Blaine and began unlacing his skates.

"You know Blaine," Kurt chuckled softly, "you should at least figure out how to put your skates on before you accept a challenge to a skate-off."

Blaine blushed and looked down at Kurt rather sheepishly. "I thought this skating thing would be easy. I mean, l see little kids do it all the time. How hard could it possibly be? I guess maybe it's harder than it looks…"

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes. "Hey babe?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm proud of you," Kurt said tenderly, gently massaging Blaine's swollen ankles. "And I'm proud to be with you. No matter what, don't forget that, okay? I know it's been a rough transition for you, coming here from Dalton. New Directions is pretty much run by crazies, but you've still stuck with me through thick and thin. I'm just really sorry that Finn is being such an ass to you, and no matter how many times I've talked to him he still insists on being stubborn. But I'm proud of how you've always stood your ground. You're amazing, you know that? You don't need to win a skate-off to prove that to me."

Blaine looked down adoringly at the radiant boy kneeling in front of him, and all he saw was a halo of light. A year ago he never imagined it would be possible for him to go skating with a boy he loved more than anything in the world, and that this boy would be doting over him, giving him all the care and attention he has ever wanted. When he thought about the grand scheme of things, Finn's challenge seemed silly and trite. He leaned forward and pulled Kurt's face towards him until their lips met. It was barely above freezing in the rink, but Blaine could fell the warmth surge from Kurt's supple lips through his whole body. He shuddered as he slowly broke away from the kiss.

"It's all because of you," Blaine said breathlessly. "Watching you stand up to all those bullies at prom last year, I knew that I wanted to do the same for myself. I just never had that courage until you gave me that extra push. Being with you every day gives me the strength. That makes you pretty amazing too…" Kurt pulled Blaine into another kiss even before Blaine had a chance to finish speaking.

"Urm, ahem."

The boys pulled away abruptly and saw Puck standing in front of them. "You care to join the rest of us on the ice? Quarterback's given up, so no chance of us getting crushed by him when he falls again. Or would you rather get a room?" He raised his eyebrow at them before walking towards the ice.

"How about it, hon?" Blaine said. "You look like you know what you're doing out there. Why don't you give me a private lesson?"

Kurt winked as he pulled his boyfriend to his feet. "Sure, but you'll owe me later!"

"Okay, Blaine, you're doing great," Kurt said encouragingly. He was standing behind Blaine in the center of the ice, with his arms placed gently on his boyfriend's hips. "Do it just like I taught you earlier: keep your head up, bend your knees, and push off, one foot at a time." Blaine drew a deep breath and did as instructed.

"Oh, and don't forget to tuck your butt in," Kurt swatted playfully at Blaine's rear end. "There you go!" He moved along as Blaine began to take tentative, wobbly strides. Kurt felt the pair accelerate as Blaine became more steady on his feet.

"You're doing great! Keep it up!" Kurt let go after the pair had gained a few yards on the ice. Blaine continued to glide along the ice with his short strides.

"Wow, I'm doing it! I'm skating!" Blaine yelped excitedly, "Oh, YEAH!"

Kurt skated to the other end of the rink and waited as Blaine approached him. He pulled Blaine into a hug when the boy had reached him. "Great job, Blaine!"

"Well I do have an awesome teacher to thank," Blaine winked.

Rachel floated up to the pair, squealing in delight. "Oooh Kurt," she tugged at Kurt's arms, "you used to do figure skating, didn't you? Can you show us some tricks? Maybe do a routine for us?"

Kurt frowned at the petite brunette. "Rachel, it's been years…"

Blaine looked at Kurt pleadingly. "I've never seen you skate before, Kurt. I'm sure you're brilliant. Please?" He pouted, his lower lip protruding.

Kurt glanced around. It seemed that the New Directions had formed a crowd around him, including Artie, who had just pushed himself towards them in his sled.

"Come on, Kurt," Artie insisted. "I've got the music. I'll put a tune on and you can show us some moves!"

"There's no way out of this, is there?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at the group.

Artie grinned at him like the Cheshire Cat. "Nope."

"Fine. Have it your way." Kurt skated toward center ice as the group scurried off to the side and Mike and Artie hurried to the AV system booth.

**_Christmas time is here,_**

**_Happiness and cheer,_**

**_Fun for all that children call_**

**_Their favorite time of the year._**

As the familiar strains of the music echoed through the building, Kurt drifted gracefully across the ice surface, spinning and defying gravity with his powerful jumps. When the music ended and Kurt stopped with his final pose, his audience stood silent, mesmerized by the beauty and prowess of what they just witnessed. Blaine never forgot that feeling of awe, and every trip to the rink reminded him of that first time he saw the love of his life skate.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

"So, Uncle Finn," Ava asked, eyes gleaming with curiosity, "what ever happened to that skate-off?"

Finn chuckled as he took a bit from his dinner roll. He responded when he had gobbled down that bite of bread. "Oh, I just called it quits. I mean, you've heard stories from everyone about how I'm such a bad dancer. Skating was just, well, let's just say it was a disaster and I've learned my lesson. But yeah, off the record, I suppose your Baba won the skate off, since he did make it around the rink before I could even scrape my butt off the ice."

Blaine giggled. "Well, not really, since I broke my own rule and got my own skating teacher. The very best, in fact." He smiled as he recalled another reason why he remembered that first skating trip so fondly.

* * *

><p><em>2011<em>

"So…I didn't know you were a star figure skater," Blaine teased playfully, sitting down next to Kurt on the bench and sipping on a cup of steaming hot cocoa. "How come you never told me?"

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, you never asked." He rubbed the small of Blaine's back, trying to knead out the tension in his boyfriend's body.

Blaine let his gaze pass over Kurt's body. Hot cocoa seeped from the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Kurt said, a tone of suspicion in his voice. "Why are you looking at me like that all of a sudden? We are in public, you know, even if it's just New Directions."

Blaine shot his boyfriend a devilish grin. "Well, you being a world class figure skater, that explains a lot of things now."

"Huh?"

"Well, that would explain why you're so flexible," Blaine said in a husky voice. He leaned over, cupped his hands around Kurt's ear. "In bed," he whispered hoarsely.

* * *

><p><em>2034 <em>

"Baba, Baba," Ava's insistent voice brought Blaine back to reality. "There you are Baba, you looked like you were having an out of body experience for a second there. Could you please pass the potatoes?"

Blaine glanced around the table, now registering where he was and realizing he was thinking unwholesome thoughts at a family gathering. He blushed.

"Sure honey," he grabbed the bowl of potatoes in front of him, "here you go. Did you like the skating story?"

Ava nodded vigorously.

"And your daddy took me skating the next year at Rockefeller Plaza when I went to visit him in New York for the holidays. Good thing he taught me how to stay on my feet, because I would have looked like an idiot in the best city in the world!"

"Well anyway," Kurt said as he scooped a spoonful of potatoes onto his plate, "that was the story of the first time we all went skating together..."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned! More tomorrow!<strong>


	4. 2012

**2012 - The one with the wishes.**

_2034_

'And that was Kurt's last Christmas at home. He sure had some stories to take with him to New York!'

'I – We still came home for Christmas. It's not like I disappeared off the face of the earth. And now, if we don't come here for Christmas it's because you're coming to the City.'

'But it was different Kurt. We all missed you. Your father more than he'll ever admit.' Carole took Burt's hand.

'If Dad could have, he would have locked me up in a tower or something.' Kurt joked. 'But I just can't rock the Rapunzel look.'

'I would have.' Burt nodded but Ava couldn't imagine her Grandpa ever committing any kind of crime. Not counting eating a greasy burger, which her Dad would probably label a crime. She had the best granddad in the world and nobody was going to convince her otherwise. 'I'm sure Baba would have loved to be your knight in shining armor though.' She giggled.

'Oh, stop it you.' Kurt and Blaine said in perfect unison. They almost felt like it was the only thing they'd been saying to their teenage daughter lately.

* * *

><p><em>2012<em>

'I really prefer larger planes. Like, really.'

'Are you scared Blaine?' Kurt turned to Blaine, some surprise in his eyes.

'Only a little.'

Kurt took Blaine's hand and placed both their hands on his thigh. He stroked the back of Blaine's with his thumb.

'Why? You've flown before, right?'

'I have, I have. But you can feel everything so muchmore when the planes are tiny.'

'Nothing's going to happen, you know that, don't you?'

'I do. I do. I _do._ … Kurt? Talk to me about New York. Please? You know how to take my mind _off_things.'

'Located on one of the world's largest natural harbors, New York City consists of five boroughs, consolidated in 1898: The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island. New York is the most densely populated major city in the United States. As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world.'

'Kuuuuuuuuurt. Come on.'

'Okay, okay, what do you want to know?'

'Are you taking me home? Is New York home to you now or is it still Lima? And you've told me how amazing New York is, you tell me every time we call but does it make you happy Kurt, being there?'

'I don't know if it is home yet. Home is still where my dad is I guess, so that's Lima, maybe when you come to live with me it'll be home. But it is so where I, we, belong, Blaine. I can't explain, the lights, everything, you'll see, you'll feel it. It's spectacular. ' He tried to do some sort of jazz hands, but because he was still holding onto Blaine's hand, it looked rather silly. 'Let's do all of the typical tourist stuff this week. I haven't been able to really go sightseeing yet. We can go to Rockefeller Plaza, did you know the tree has over 30 000 lights? And now that you can skate, we have to take a spin there. And you can play the piano at FAO Schwarz for me and then we can window shop on fifth. The lights, Blaine. And oh, of course New Year's Eve on Times Square.'

'You seem to have it all planned out already.'

'That's because I have!' Kurt giggled, he always got far too carried away. He didn't have dreams, he had plans.

'I really missed that.' Blaine sighed. 'Hearing you laugh to yourself when you realize something.' He clarified when Kurt shot him a puzzled look. 'It's really different from hearing you laugh on the phone, or even watching it on skype.'

'We've got a week B, all to ourselves, to make up for lost time. Just you, me and New York.' Kurt smiled at his boyfriend fondly.

'One week, to make up for four months.' Blaine sulked.

'And our entire life after that.' Kurt let his head rest on Blaine's shoulder. 'Only a couple more months and you'll be out of there too Blaine.'

Blaine looked at his suitcase next to Kurt's, as they stood together in the hall outside of Kurt's apartment. He was pretty sure that this was the only time his bag would be the larger one. He had taken his largest suitcase and only half of it was filled right now. Kurt wouldn't let him leave without half a new wardrobe. Another certainty.

'Got it. Damn lock.' Kurt swung the door to his apartment open. 'After you sir.' He said, holding out his arm to indicate that Blaine could enter.

'Oh my, thanks.' Blaine took the suitcases and squeezed past Kurt through the doorway.

'Oh, wow, it _is_ tiny.' Blaine looked around the apartment and it was odd. A moment ago, riding in a cab around Manhattan, everything about this city had seemed so big.

'Well, welcome to New York.'

Kurt hugged Blaine from behind and started kissing his neck. Blaine had to drop the bags, because Kurt knew exactly how to make him feel welcome.

'Wow.'

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine had seen when he had woken was Kurt, in bed with him, in New York. His mind wandered to how it might be for them, this time next year. This would be their life, their apartment.<p>

'Hmm, yeah, the advantage of having your own apartment huh?' Kurt smiled as he opened his eyes, remembering the previous night.

' It wasn't about that.' Blaine laughed and he kissed Kurt on the cheek. 'Good morning. I just really like waking up next to you. Like, a lot.'

'This isn't the first time you woke up next to me though.'

'No, but I just realized that in a couple of months I'll being doing that every day. And that makes me a happy guy. So what are we doing today?'

'Oh wow, topic change. I've been awake for one minute B. How about we start with a shower and breakfast, huh?'

'_A_ shower? As in one?' Blaine teased.

Kurt nodded and threw off the duvet. 'Catch me if you can!'

* * *

><p>'Come on.' Kurt tugged on Blaine's sleeve.<p>

'But Kurt, I'm still looking.' Blaine said, his eyes still fixed on all the billboards for different musicals.

'You can look forever and you'll never have seen it all. Trust me.' Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and added. 'Let's go the visitor's center so that we can write down our wishes on a piece of confetti. And after that coffee and Central Park. We'll pass through Times Square a couple more times, don't worry.'

* * *

><p>Blaine looked between the wall, full of wishes in front of him, the small note in his hand and Kurt. 'Kurt? What's your wish?'<p>

'I'm not telling you, that's bad luck! It's one that has to come true, you know.'

'Okay. I'll put mine up here. Maybe you can put yours up on the other far end? That way we don't have to see what the other wished for.'

'My, aren't you smart?' Kurt smiled at Blaine and walked to the other end. Blaine pinned his paper to the wall and took a step back, taking in the bigger picture of it all. It was quite amazing. All these wishes, from all around the world.

'You ready?' Kurt asked, having reached Blaine again. He had to try very hard not to look at the wall. He knew Blaine had a blue confetti and if he'd look at the wall, he would try to find it.

'Yes, coffee!' Blaine took his boyfriend's hand and they left the center, swinging their arms between them.

'This is really good Kurt!' Blaine said as he finished the bowl of soup Kurt had made. This apartment felt like home already.

'Thank you, baby. We need to keep warm tonight. I'll put the leftovers in a thermos and we can take that with us. I'll teach you how to make this soup someday.'

'I'm very good at reheating, thank you very much.' Blaine asked.

'We're going to be living together and I don't plan on cooking every night mister.' Kurt raised his eyebrow.

'I don't expect you to. But I might burn the milk the first couple of times. Or you know, something like that. We can eat plenty of McDonalds when it's my turn to cook.'

'Blaine!' That remark earned Blaine a flying oven mitten. Had the boy forgotten about Kurt's campaign for senior class president?

'Hey!' Blaine ducked to avoid the mitten. 'I was only joking. I'll watch a lot of cooking programs over summer, okay?'

'Deal.'

'So what are we doing this afternoon?' Blaine was really looking forward to tonight, to kissing Kurt when the globe came down, but it wasn't exactly night yet.

'I suggest we only get down to Times Square around six, that's when the show starts. The best viewing areas will already be filled but I don't want to stand there, waiting for 3 hours. I actually hadn't planned anything for this afternoon. What do you want to do?'

'Let's do what we always used to do when we were at each other's house after school.'

'Dance around the room and watch silly reality shows to laugh at the contestants?'

'Exactly!' Because that was precisely what Blaine had missed the most. Being together, doing nothing. 'I'll put these bowls in the sink, you put on some music.'

Kurt decided to just turn on the radio for once, instead of docking his iPod or opening his laptop. He was skipping through channels when he found the perfect song and rushed to the kitchen to drag Blaine into the living room.

'Leave the dishes, dance with me.' They ended up shuffling in circles a bit, pressed into each other. There was really nowhere they could go, they'd bump into the couch or table. But they were fine like this, swaying as one.

**_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_**

**_When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night_**

**_Welcoming in the New Year_**

**_New Year's Eve_**

* * *

><p>'Kurt, this is amazing. So many peop-'<p>

'One million, I read somewhere. And one ton of confetti. One, it's a pretty number, isn't it?'

'Two is better.' Blaine said as he pulled Kurt closer. 'But it makes sense, there's a sense of 'one' here. We're all here for the same thing. And everybody's so happy. It's beautiful, Kurt. We fit in here, don't you think?'

'We're squeezed in here. I'm glad I'm not claustrophobic.' Kurt joked, but he really did not want to think about the fact that he was surrounded by one million people, that was a rather daunting thought. 'Aww, they're going to read some of the wishes again. They're all so cute.' Kurt held onto Blaine a little tighter. It really was cold. They'd been here for four hours now.

'Yes, but they're all pretty generic aren't they? I mean, everybody just wants to be happy and find love.'

'But what if they already have that?' Kurt asked. 'What do you wish for then?'

'To keep it, I guess. Things slip away so easily.' Blaine offered.

'This one is from Kurt.' Ryan Seacrest read and Blaine and Kurt immediately locked eyes.

'No way.' Blaine whispered.

'And he wishes that this time next year New York will be home, where Blaine is. Well, that is cute.'

'Well, thank you Ryan.' Kurt huffed slightly.

'Well, thank you Kurt.' Blaine countered and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. 'But that's not a wish, it's a plan. It's our future.'

'You never know, Blaine. Anything can happen. ' He played with the ends of his boyfriends scarf. Blaine took Kurt's hand into his own, looked into his eyes and smiled. 'Nope. Fate is fate. And fate says that I will spend the rest of my life with the person I kiss tonight, as the globe comes down.'

'Sounds like a fairytale.'

'It might just become one.'

'Last wishes we're going to read! I want all blue ones!' Lady Gaga said as she selected only blue confetti's from the container next to her. 'Here we go. Jessica, who's from Belgium wants to find love this year. Well honey, don't we all?'

'I told you!' Blaine nudged Kurt's side.

'Yeah, yeah, mister right.' Kurt said, without thinking too much. When Blaine started laughing he came to realize what he had just said. 'Oh well.' He snorted, Blaine still laughing.

'And the next one is from a certain Blaine.' The artist continued.

'No, no, no.' Kurt shook his head. 'What are the odds?'

'Relax, I'm probably not the only Blaine here.'

'And he hopes fate will make him believe it exists.' Gaga read the little paper.

Kurt's eyes widened. Neither of them said anything. They both knew.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

'They read both your wishes? I've never heard of that happening before.' Ava asked. 'And did they both come true?'

'They sure did!' Blaine laughed. 'Because I kissed him when that globe came down, I kissed him good!'

'Ew Baba!'

Rachel started laughing, because both her kids and Ava sported the exact same look of disgust. Teenagers. They didn't want to be doing anything else themselves, but when parents kiss, then all of a sudden, it was something repulsive.

'Ah, come on Ava. Don't you want to kiss someone on New Year's Eve this year?' She asked, her own children shooting her murderous glances.

'Mom! Please!' Barbra came to her cousin's defense, but it was already too late. Ava's face was about as red as the candles on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stay tuned for more tomorrow! <strong>


	5. 2013

**Hello readers! Thanks for all the sweet reactions to this calendar! Stay tuned for lots more! Also, we have our own tumblr with extras (aklaineadventcalendar).**

* * *

><p><strong>2013: The one where they kissed and made up<strong>

_2034_

"Oh no… I spilled some of my soda on my beautiful dress." Barbra pouted. Rachel gasped and hurried towards her daughter to inspect the damage.

"Chill, Barbie… There are plenty more dresses at the store. And in your closet." Ava giggled mischievously.

"Don't call me BARBIE!" her cousin huffed. "My name is Barbra!"

Ava shrugged. "But Barbie is much more fitting, you have to admit-"

"Alright, that's enough girls." Burt interrupted his granddaughters. "No fighting on Christmas please."

"That's right." Blaine nodded. "Fighting on Christmas is the worst thing you can do." He turned his gaze to Kurt and smiled ruefully. "Remember that time we had that huge row, honey?"

"Yeah." Kurt answered. "Wasn't it… wait… the first year we were living together? Yep, it was…"

* * *

><p><em>2013<em>

"Blaine please, for the last time. This isn't going to work." Kurt huffed, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "You can't go to that party tonight, our plane to Ohio takes off at 2 PM tomorrow and we still have all the packing to do. And we still need to wrap the gifts!"

"Oh come on Kurt, I promised my friends I'd be there." Blaine whined from inside the bedroom. "There's only one Uni Christmas party a year! Besides, we're doing secret Santa and I already bought my gift."

Kurt entered the bedroom and gave Blaine an incredulous look. "Have you even listened to a word I just said? We. Need. To. PACK!"

"Dammit Kurt! Why do you always have to be such a buzzkill!" Blaine threw his hands in the air. "I've done nothing but study and spend time with you these last months. I just want one fun night with my friends, okay?"

"So spending time with me isn't fun?" Kurt raised his eyebrows as he placed his hands on his hips.

"That's not what I meant and you know it…" Blaine sulked as he plopped down on the bed. He grabbed his sneakers and started to put them on. "But you knew about this party, so why are you having a fit about it?"

"That's right! I knew about this party, and so did you. That's exactly why I don't understand you didn't pack this afternoon! You won't have time tomorrow morning, plus you're going to have a hangover anyway!"

"Can't you pack my stuff? That way you can make sure my outfits match yours." Blaine waved his hand dismissively.

"Stop making fun of me!" Kurt fumed. "I can't help it if you're colorblind!"

"Who's making fun of who now?" Blaine drawled sarcastically.

"AAARGH!" Kurt yelped, as he threw a pillow at Blaine's head.

Blaine ducked just in time to evade it. He stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. "What the hell is your problem Kurt? Why are you so pissed off? It's just one night away with friends!"

"My problem is YOU, Blaine!" Kurt yelled, while he threw his suitcase on the bed and yanked it open. "I'm always the one who ends up doing everything around here! You come home from class and plop down on the couch with your laptop, while I have to cook and clean and oh my God, you can't even put the cap back on the tube of toothpaste or put your dirty socks in the basket!"

"HEY!" Blaine scrambled from the bed and scowled. "I'm sorry if I'm a bit messy sometimes, but Jesus, Kurt, we're two college boys, you really should stop being such an uptight neat freak!"

Kurt's jaw dropped in shock.

But Blaine hadn't finished yet.

"And it's not true that I don't do anything around here! I take out the trash; I help you with the grocery shopping and stuff; I dry the dishes… I wonder how many boyfriends do that!" Blaine huffed.

"Listen to yourself, Blaine! Don't you get it? You're acting like I'm the woman and you're the man in this relationship! Like I should be glad you're helping me out. Well, I'm sick and tired of it!" Kurt hissed. "But hey, you know what? Just go and have a great time with your friends, leave me with all the work, I don't care. I'll be packing my suitcase tonight and tomorrow morning I'm leaving for the airport. And you-" he pointed at Blaine "can sort things out yourself."

"FINE!" Blaine cried out. "I will!" He stormed out of the bedroom and thirty seconds later Kurt heard the front door slam.

"DAMMIT!" Kurt roared, as he threw open his closet and started yanking clothes from the hangers and tossing them in the suitcase.

* * *

><p>Blaine just wanted one fun night with his friends.<p>

Except it wasn't fun at all. He felt miserable. He was angry at Kurt. And at himself.

"BLAAAAAAAINERS! COME ON!" Eddie yelled from the other side of the room. "Have a drink! The spike is punched … I mean the pike… the spunch… the punch is spiked! Yes, that's right!"

Blaine lifted his still half full plastic cup to show he didn't need a refill.

He didn't feel like getting drunk tonight. Apparently, he was the only one, because two hours into the party, everybody else was already in various states of intoxication, dancing to Christmas songs.

A tall, redheaded girl plopped down next to him on the couch. "Hiya Blaine!" She giggled.

"Hey Jill." Blaine said with a small smile.

"What's up Blaineybee? You're such a sourpuss tonight!" She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

Blaine sighed. Jill was one of his best friends on campus. They worked together on assignments, studied together, and had a lot of fun outside of school as well. Kurt really liked Jill, and vice versa.

_Kurt._

_Kurt. Kurt. Kurt._

_Fuck it._

He drained his cup in one gulp, and winced at the sting. What the crap had they spiked it with; pure alcohol?

"Whoa, easy there baby…" Jill grabbed his arm and looked at him with concern in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Blaine shrugged, tossed his cup aside and buried his face in his hands. He was so tired.

Jill slapped Blaine's thigh playfully. "Come on, let's dance." She said. "My favorite Christmas song is playing."

"Kate Bush?" Blaine snorted. "Really?"

"It's magical." Jill smiled, as she jumped off of the couch and pulled Blaine up by the hands.

Blaine let himself fall into her arms and started swaying to the eerie music. He buried his face into her neck and took in her scent. It was comforting. He really needed his best friend to hold him tonight.

_**December will be magic again. **_

_**Take a husky to the ice **_

_**While Bing Crosby sings White Christmas.**_

_**He makes you feel nice. **_

_**December will be magic again. **_

_**Old Saint Nicholas up the chimney, **_

_**Just a-popping up in my memory.**_

_**Ooh, dropping down in my parachute, **_

_**The white city, she is so beautiful **_

_**Upon the black-soot icicled roofs, **_

_**Ooh, and see how I fall. **_

_**See how I fall **_

_**Like the snow.**_

Jill tightened her arms around him. She knew him too well.

Blaine let out a shuddering breath. What wouldn't he give to be in Kurt's arms right now.

To dance with him.

_**Come to cover the lovers. **_

_**Cover the lovers, **_

_**But don't you wake them up.**_

_**Come to sparkle the dark up. **_

_**Sparkle the dark up, **_

_**With just a touch of make-up.**_

_**Come to cover the muck up. **_

_**Cover the muck up, **_

_**Ooh, with a little luck.**_

He'd been such a jerk to Kurt. Both of them had been through a rough and stressful period lately, with classes and projects taking up the majority of their time. He should have stayed at home tonight. He should have helped Kurt. He shouldn't have come to the party. This was all his fault, not Kurt's.

_**December will be magic again. **_

_**Light the candle lights **_

_**To conjure Mr. Wilde **_

_**Into the Silent Night. **_

_**Ooh, it's quiet inside, **_

_**Here in Oscar's mind.**_

_**December will be magic again. **_

_**Don't miss the brightest star. **_

_**Kiss under mistletoe. **_

_**I want to hear you laugh. **_

_**Don't let the mystery go now.**_

Blaine sighed deeply.

Jill pulled back and looked at him with a deep frown. The song continued, but they had stopped dancing.

"Alright, you and me, outside. Now." She said, as she took his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen and the backdoor.

It was freezing outside, but Blaine's numbed mind didn't register the cold. He sat down on the bench and stared at the ground.

"Blaine, for the last time, what the hell is wrong? Talk to me." Jill begged, crouching down in front of him.

"Kurt…" He whispered.

"What about Kurt, honey?"

"We had a fight… it was really bad." Blaine's lower lip started trembling.

Jill grabbed Blaine's hands and gave him a sympathetic look. "How bad is it?"

"VERY bad… I'm pretty sure he's preparing to leave for Ohio without me." Blaine murmured.

"Shit." Jill muttered.

"Yeah…" Blaine nodded. And then he told her about the fight. He recounted every ugly word of it.

* * *

><p>Kurt cursed as he rummaged through one of the kitchen drawers, in search of a band aid.<p>

Wrapping gifts while being furious hadn't been the best idea. He'd already suffered three paper cuts, and he'd had to rewrap two gifts, because he'd accidentally ripped the paper.

_Stupid presents for stupid Christmas._

This was all Blaine's fault.

His fault that Kurt had cut his fingers.

His fault that Kurt's precious clothes were jammed into his suitcase without any care.

His fault that this would be a crappy Christmas.

His fault that Kurt felt like his heart had been torn out.

_Fuck._

With a heavy sigh, Kurt went to sit back down at the dinner table, taking stock of the remaining pile of presents. His gaze fell on the gift he had bought for Blaine.

It was an antique copy of "The Picture of Dorian Gray" by Oscar Wilde. Kurt had been saving up for it ever since they had stumbled upon the book in a little shop downtown. Blaine had fallen in love with it, until the shop owner informed them about the price.

Kurt smiled fondly at the memory. His boyfriend would be so pleased with this book. Blaine was a bit of a fan boy when it came to Oscar Wilde. The author had been the subject of a lengthy paper he'd been working on these last months; and Blaine hadn't been able to stop gushing about him or his works.

"Oh God…" Kurt groaned as he slumped back in his chair. Blaine had been right… he'd been working so hard these last months and all he wanted was one night out with his friends. And Kurt had been a total bitch about it.

It was all his fault, not Blaine's.

And now, Blaine was probably considering staying behind in New York for the holidays.

Kurt gasped as another unwelcome thought crept into his mind.

_What if Blaine decided he wanted to break up with him?_

"Oh no… no no no…" Kurt whimpered, as he felt a wave of panic coursing through him. He had to fix this.

He had to find Blaine and talk to him.

Right now.

Kurt quickly grabbed his jacket and wallet, and stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Relax Blaine…" Jill cooed. "It's going to be okay. I know Kurt, and I know you. You guys never stay mad at each other for more than a few hours."<p>

Blaine shook his head. "You don't understand, Jill. It was really awful. You should have seen the fury on his face." He gasped. "Oh God!"

"What?" Jill asked.

"Oh no… no no no… what if he wants to break up with me? Jill, I can't lose him!" he screeched in a panicked voice.

"CALM DOWN!" Jill grabbed his shoulders and urged him to look at her. "He won't!"

"I have to go home." Blaine broke away from Jill's grasp and scrambled to his feet. "I need to talk to him."

Twenty minutes later, Blaine arrived home. It had been the fasted cab drive ever, thanks to the extra generous tip he had promised the driver upfront.

But… the apartment was dark and quiet and empty.

"Kurt?" Blaine shouted. "Kurt?"

No Kurt.

Where the hell was he? His suitcase was still in the bedroom, and the gifts were sprawled all over the dinner table.

Taking in the scene before his eyes, Blaine grew even more nervous. It was obvious that Kurt had left the apartment on an impulse.

Which meant that he was probably very upset.

Which meant he'd possibly do something stupid, like walk the streets alone at night.

Blaine took out his phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Please pick up Kurt… please be all right. Please… I love you so much…" Blaine muttered, as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Hello? B.?" Kurt's voice had never sounded more welcome to Blaine than at this very moment.

"Kurt! Thank God! Where are you, honey? Are you okay?" Blaine asked in a choked voice.

"I'm fine. Where are you? You're at the party, right?" Kurt asked.

"No, I came home. But you weren't here…"

After a few seconds of silence, Kurt drawled "You're kidding me, right? You're at home?"

"Yes… why? Where are you?" Blaine frowned.

Kurt sighed, and let out a small chuckle. "I'm in a cab in front of Eddie's house. I came to find you."

"Oh…" Blaine was baffled.

"Never mind, B., stay there, I'll be home in half an hour." Kurt said, as he ordered the driver to turn around.

"You know, you can make it in twenty minutes if you tip him an extra 20 bucks…" Blaine laughed breathlessly.

"And risk my life? No thanks. See you in thirty." Kurt quipped.

* * *

><p>Exactly thirty-two minutes later, Kurt entered through the front door of the apartment.<p>

Exactly five seconds after that, Kurt found himself enveloped into Blaine's arms.

"Honey… I'm so glad you're home. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I should have stayed with you. I'm so… so sorry…" Blaine breathed against his ear.

Kurt pulled back and shook his head. His heart wrenched at the devastated look in Blaine's eyes.

"No, B… I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry over a party. I knew how much you wanted to go. I'm sorry about all the stupid things I said… I was just so tired and irritated…" Kurt sighed in defeat.

"Me too Kurt… I never meant to make you feel like you're the girl here." Blaine smiled sadly and shrugged. "You are everything but a girl. You're a man. My man. And I love you."

Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's. "I know baby… I love you too."

Their lips met in a soft, tentative kiss.

Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's back and rested them against the back of his head, while deepening the kiss.

Kurt mewled into Blaine's mouth, as he grabbed the front of Blaine's shirt and tried to pull him even closer. He was slowly losing himself in Blaine's scent… his taste… his touch…

They were so caught up in their kisses, they didn't even notice they'd moved into the living room.

Suddenly Kurt felt the edge of the dinner table jabbing against his back. He broke the kiss to hop on the table, and reached out to draw Blaine back against him, between his spread legs.

The next thing they both knew, they were lying on top of each other, shirts discarded, making out heavily between a bunch of Christmas presents.

"Careful B… the presents… some of them are breakable…" Kurt panted, as he came up for air.

Blaine groaned softly. "Okay… there are probably better places to do this. He lifted himself slightly and was about to move away, when he spotted something on the table. Something that quickened his heartbeat – present company excluded.

"Kurt…" He whispered with sparkling eyes. "Is that… is that what I think it is?"

Kurt turned his head to follow Blaine's gaze and face palmed as he realized that his boyfriend had just discovered his Christmas present.

His unwrapped Christmas present.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

"That book was one of the most amazing Christmas gifts ever." Blaine said, as he smiled fondly at his husband. "But the best gift that Christmas was having my boyfriend back in my arms…"

Kurt smiled back and gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek.

"Awwwww… that's so sweet…" Ava chanted. "Now can I be excused for a minute? I need to go barf some rainbows."

"Ava!" Kurt threw her a mocking glare. "Behave!"

His daughter rolled her eyes and smirked. "Whatever dad…"


	6. 2014

**2014 - The one with the germs**

_2034_

'Dad, do you still have something else from back then?'

'What do you mean Ava?' Kurt asked. His daughter had never really been interested in their lives before she was born, but she was sure learning a lot now. 'We got tons of pictures, you've seen some.'

'No, no, I mean, like actual stuff.'

'I'm sure we do. The apron, obviously, and yes, those big Tupperware bowls I use for salads, we got those when we got married.'

Rachel laughed and pointed to herself, to indicate that she too still had some Tupperware she got at her wedding.

Carole added 'I think I even got some Tupperware bowls when I married Burt, and we both already had everything then. It's a classic wedding gift I guess. I bet you'll get some too.'

Eli rolled his eyes at his cousin. Why were they talking about marriage, and about bowls?

'But I'm guessing you mean something with a bit more meaning, don't you?' Blaine asked. 'I've never thrown anything away Kurt gave me. Nothing. Except for the scarf, but your Dad threw that out, not me. And I'm sure that the same goes for your Dad, except for clothes. I'm pretty sure he's thrown out things I've bought him that went out of fashion.'

'I have', Kurt nodded. 'I can't keep all my clothes, honey. Our closet is already too small.'

'Your closet is massive, you just have too many clothes.' Ava joked, although she was quite right.

'Watch it missy. And to think I was going to tell you about Horton.' Blaine stood by his husband.

'Horton?'

Blaine smiled: 'Yes, Horton, that's something we'll never get rid off.'

* * *

><p><em>-2014-<em>

'And where do you think you're going?'

Kurt looked up from the sofa where he had been skipping through a magazine. His boyfriend froze at the door.

'Uhm, out?'

'I thought you had a bit of a cough. It's really cold and windy outside. You should stay in.' Kurt patted the space next to him as he turned and removed his feet from the couch. 'With me. Come on, you don't want to be sick during the holidays.'

Blaine laughed as he walked up to his boyfriend. 'You know I'd love to, but I have to go, I'm meeting some people in the library for a project.'

'Just don't go saying I didn't warn you. And to think I was going to let you wear your silly Christmas sweater.' Kurt put on a comical pout.

'You're the best.' Blaine leaned in for a kiss, but Kurt turned away and Blaine kissed his temple instead.

'I don't want your germs.' Kurt playfully pushed Blaine away.

'But don't you want my thousand sweet kisses?'

'Oh you. Don't pull the musicals on me! Come on, get out!' Kurt patted Blaine on the butt and chased him out of their apartment.

'Oooh men, what is it about them?' Kurt sang as he heard their front door fall shut. He shook his head and grabbed his iPod off the coffee table.

That afternoon Kurt sat with feet propped up under a blanket, listening to the Rent soundtrack, reading a magazine on the sofa as the weather outside gradually got worse. Kurt would have called it a perfect afternoon if Blaine had been there.

They would be celebrating their second Christmas in New York together soon. Kurt wondered where time had gone. He could not only remember the day he met Blaine like it was yesterday, it honestly felt like yesterday. He smiled at the memory of Blaine singing Teenage Dream. Blaine sang it on every anniversary of the day they met and Kurt was pretty sure he would never tire of hearing it.

How had they even gotten here? Kurt had always hoped for this. He had a lot of dreams, but growing old with Blaine had always held the number one spot. But first loves never last, do they?

Blaine had told him that didn't count for them. That they fit together like two puzzle pieces. Sure, that they'd found each other so early in life was exceptional, but that he was pretty sure they would not only share their firsts together, they would share everything. Blaine worded it that way, Kurt thought "I love you" summed it up pretty nicely.

* * *

><p>'Ow!'<p>

Blaine rubbed his shoulder. 'What was that for?'

Kurt supported himself on his elbow so he could look at Blaine's face.

'You were coughing really bad. I'm surprised it didn't wake you up, because it sure woke me up! It honestly sounded like you might choke. Are you okay?'

'You're abusive.' Blaine joked. He rolled over, so he didn't have to strain his neck to look at Kurt. 'I'm fine. Really. I'm sorry I woke you up.'

'Are you sure you don't want something to drink? I've got some water here. ' Kurt only turned to take the water bottle from his nightstand but when he looked back, Blaine had already fallen asleep.

'Typically.' Kurt sighed as he put the bottle back.

'You're lucky you're so pretty when you sleep.' Kurt whispered to his sleeping boyfriend as he stroked one of his curls behind his ear. He let his own head fall back down on the pillow; but it took a while for him to join Blaine in dreamland.

* * *

><p>'Blaine!'<p>

'B, come on! Get up! We've got Emily's Christmas brunch today, remember? '

They always celebrated Christmas early with their New York friends so everybody could return home for the actual holidays. They had places to go and parties to attend from Thanksgiving on through to the actual holidays.

Emily had been in some of Blaine's classes last year but she was more Kurt's friend. They had first met when Kurt ended up in the same coffee shop as Blaine and some of his classmates. Blaine immediately introduced Kurt to his friends. Emily was the only one interested in some of the fabric samples he had been able to snatch during what he referred to as 'fabric hunt'. They had somehow carried on from there.

Kurt walked from the bathroom into their bedroom, loudly announcing: 'The bathroom is all yours.' to the bed that still held his boyfriend.

When Kurt had put on his shirt and Blaine still hadn't moved, Kurt figured that he would have to step up his game. He snuck into the living room, grabbed a pillow and snuck back into the bedroom on his tiptoes. He then threw the pillow straight at the little patch of unruly hair sticking out from on the covers. Blaine still didn't move. Kurt was starting to worry. He had expected to be redoing his hair by now. Blaine loved pillow fights. Blaine loved everything involving a little tumble with Kurt.

'Baby?' Kurt asked as he started shaking Blaine's shoulders. Some might say Kurt was prone to overreacting, but this was not funny. Kurt had never been so relieved to hear Blaine mumble something. It took him another coughing fit before he could produce something more coherent than a couple of rough sound: 'Kurt, tired, stay in a bit longer. Please?'

Kurt touched Blaine's cheek and was surprised by how hot it felt. 'Sure honey, we're not going anywhere.' He tucked Blaine back in, because despite being so warm, he looked cold.

Kurt went into the living room and called Emily to excuse them both and then made another phone call, to the doctor's office.

He returned to the bedroom and placed the cup of tea he had made for Blaine on his bedside table. He ignored the pair of dress pants he'd planned on wearing, and quickly slipped into his loosest pair of jeans. He then plopped down on the armchair they'd put by the window, so he could stay by Blaine's side, without staying too close. The window looked out onto the back of another building but it let in some light, very valuable in New York. It was one of Kurt's favorite places in their apartment and he had no idea why.

'No, no.' Blaine whined from his place in the bed. 'No pants today.'

'You're awful!' Kurt laughed.

'I feel awful.' Blaine responded and to be honest, he didn't look too good, at all.

'Aw, baby.' Kurt cooed, but he really felt bad for his sweetheart, he looked so vulnerable. ' I'm going to get you a cold washcloth for your head. We've got an appointment at the doctors in two hours. I just called them.'

Kurt urged Blaine to hold the washcloth against his forehead and drink his tea before he dozed off. He woke his boyfriend again just in time to get cleaned up a bit and dressed. When Blaine was all wrapped up they set off for the doctor's office. Kurt had never been so thankful that it was just around the corner. Those coughing fits had Blaine doubling over Kurt hoped he would be seated when the next one occurred.

'I'll give the prescriptions to Kurt. The only thing you need to do is rest.' The doctor now turned from Blaine to Kurt. 'And he really shouldn't go out. You should however air out the room now and then. If he takes his antibiotics, he might just be okay in time for the holidays. Take good care of him. Of each other.' He added, looking between the both of them. Kurt suddenly remembered why he liked this doctor; he somehow reminded him of his father.

They walked back to their apartment and Blaine leaned on Kurt even more this time. He didn't pretend that he just had a cold anymore. Kurt made sure Blaine was tucked in nicely and had everything he might need within his reach before he popped out to the pharmacy.

When he got back in Blaine had fallen asleep again and had kicked off the covers. Kurt didn't have the heart to wake him for his pill but tucked him in again, stroking his cheek lovingly. He installed himself at Blaine's bedside - as he dramatically referred to it in his head-, just in case his baby needed something. While Blaine slept, he read or did some Christmas shopping online, cause he wasn't going anywhere.

In the evening he called Carole, who almost hopped on the first flight to New York when she learned that Blaine had pneumonia. She was only convinced when Kurt held his phone to Blaine's ear for a moment and they talked a bit, so that she knew he wasn't dying. Blaine felt like it though. Usually he wasn't the one to whine when he was in pain or sick, or the one to complain in general. But this was really getting to him, there were times when it even hurt just to breathe. He knew it wasn't a severe case of pneumonia though, so he'd be just fine. 'You're no Satine, don't worry baby.' Kurt joked. Blaine just wished he'd be able to breathe decently again soon, that would make everything better.

* * *

><p>It went on like that for a couple of days. Blaine in bed and Kurt by his side. On the third day Kurt even had some groceries delivered. It was an enormous waste of money, but Kurt had decided that since it was almost Christmas time, they could splurge a bit. By the fifth day, however, they were both fed up. Blaine was now sitting up in bed, reading or even working on his laptop but he still needed Kurt, in a way only slightly sick men can. So Kurt stayed close. He needed to do things though, he wasn't the kind of guy that sat around idly all day. He had to buy the last gifts of his list, go grocery shopping for their dinner on the 22nd, when they celebrated Christmas by theirselves before they left for Lima. There was always room for more Christmas decoration in the apartment and he needed to finish the bow tie he was making Blaine without him seeing it. Kurt was just the kind of person that would always find something to do.<p>

**_Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy_**

'Kurt what are you even doing?' Blaine called. His boyfriend was in their tiny living room while he was in bed, flipping through a copy of one of Kurt's magazines.

'Putting up some Christmas lights.'

'More?'

'You know, you shouldn't talk so much, is not good for your throat.'

'I'm-'

'Don't say you're fine or I won't bring you tea anymore! ' Kurt waited for Blaine's reply but when nothing came, he smirked and shouted 'I won!'. Blaine still didn't reply, if you didn't count his little chuckle, that was. Kurt continued putting up even more decoration and got back to singing his song.

**_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_**

**_Only a hippopotamus will do_**

**_No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses_**

**_I only like hippopotamuses_**

**_And hippopotamuses like me too_**

**_Mom says the hippo would eat me up, but then_**

**_Teacher says a hippo is a vegetarian_**

* * *

><p>When Kurt crawled into bed next to Blaine that night the younger boy kissed his head. 'What are the plans for tomorrow? I'm going to help you.'<p>

'But you're still on your antibiotics, you should rest.'

'Kurt, I've been in bed for six days now. Besides, I'm-'

'Fine. Damn fine.'

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt closer. Winter was, after all, the perfect season for snuggling.

'Besides, ' he said, his head resting on Kurt's, 'you need other songs to sing.'

'Why?' Kurt asked, not really getting the point.

'Because it's cold outside.'

'Oh.'

* * *

><p>'Blaine, baby, you ready?' Kurt shouted up the stairs to his old bedroom. He didn't wait for an answer before he started climbing them.<p>

'Yes, I'm almost dressed.' Blaine answered as Kurt opened the door.

'Oh looking good.' Kurt said as he gave him the once-over a few times.

'Don't be silly, you picked this out for me.' Blaine buttoned up the cardigan that had been on the bed. 'Thanks for that, by the way.' He kissed Kurt on the cheek. 'Oh wait, I just took the last of my antibiotics, I can do this now.' He kissed Kurt full on the lips this time and his boyfriend smiled into the embrace. 'Any day.' Kurt said when they let go.

'Ready for dinner?'

'Not just yet. I have something for you first.' Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt.

'For me? But you already gave me something back home.'

'Is there some kind of rule that I can only give my boyfriend one present a week or something? You should have told me about that earlier then. Close your eyes.'

'Okay.' Kurt closed his eyes and he heard Blaine open his suitcase. That was weird. Why did he bring it all the way here if he was just going to give it to him without anyone around.

'Stretch out your hand, please.' Kurt did as he was asked and felt something soft being placed on his hand. 'Can I look yet?'

'Yeah, sure.' Blaine replied.

Kurt opened his eyes and was a bit confused by what he saw, it was cute, but he didn't really see the point. 'What is that?'

'A hippopotamus.'

* * *

><p><em>- 2034 -<em>

'But isn't Horton supposed to be an elephant?' Finn asked as Blaine had almost wrapped up the story.

'Yes. It's just a joke I guess.'

'Sometimes I don't understand the two of you.' And at that comment the entire table started laughing, giving a Finn another thing to be confused about.


	7. 2015

**2015: The one with the booze**

_2034_

„Wine, anyone?"

Finn took the bottle and lifted it, pointing at Kurt who shook his head and then at Blaine, who nodded.

„Can I have a glass, too?"

Ava smiled at her uncle sweetly, but Kurt just snorted.

„Sweetie, don´t even think about it. You´re 12, not 21."

Ava pouted and Kurt thought he had seen her do the puppy eyes too. Dammit, she wasn´t even Blaine´s biological child and yet had brought this to perfection.

Thank God Blaine came to Kurt´s aid.

„There´s a sense in this law, you know. Drinking is dangerous. And the strangest things happen under the influence of alcohol."

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, but Finn didn´t make this effort.

„You mean like at this party in jun -"

„Finn, shut up!"; Rachel hissed and shot her husband an angry look.

Finn furrowed his brow and seemed to be confused, but suddenly he realized what he had almost said.

„OH! No, I mean... remember that party we were at when everybody else got drunk and fooled around and stuff? Only we weren´t, so we had to drive everyone else home and man, those were bad hangovers. I mean, everybody else had bad hangovers, but we didn´t. Because we didn´t drink. At all. That´s it."

Finn looked at Rachel somewhat relieved, but she just rolled her eyes and sighed.

Burt watched Finn suspiciously but shrugged it off then.

But Kurt knew it wasn´t over when Ava turned around to face him and then focussed on Blaine. Her smile was just like the one Kurt used when he wanted to tell someone that he really didn´t feel like being nice. Once again he asked himself if it was possible that Ava was indeed their biological daughter. Too many similarities.

„Baba?"

Blaine tried to smile at Ava nonchalantly, but failed miserably. His face was as open as always and well, that was just one of the many reasons Kurt loved him so much. Even if it would have come in handy if it were different right now.

„Sweetie?"

„So, what are those strange things that happen under the influence of alcohol?"

Blaine´s smile looked a little forced now as he answered.

„Well, you know, everything´s... blurry? Erm, it´s harder to think straight. I guess. That´s what people say."

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, an eyebrow risen. Then he sighed and looked at Ava.

„Sweetie, what your Baba tries to say is that alcohol makes it more difficult to choose right from wrong. It makes you lightheaded and more willing to try or risk things and that´s not always a good thing."

„Yeah, yeah – that´s exactly what I wanted to say." Blaine´s sighed in relief and he patted Kurt´s thigh.

„Thanks." Blaine´s whisper was hardly audible, but Kurt always understood what Blaine wanted to say.

„Baba? Have you made mistakes when you were drunk?"

Of course Ava wouldn´t give up and when Kurt noticed Blaine´s blush, he immediately knew what he was thinking of. But for once Blaine decided to tell Ava the truth.

„I wouldn´t call it a mistake, but when we were younger, even before we were together, I was tipsy and kissed someone. And that hurt your Daddy, it was our first fight. And after my first Christmas party with alcohol I had the biggest headache ever. Really, you don´t want that to happen."

Ava´s face turned serious at that and she continued to eat. Kurt was really glad that she didn´t notice Rachel´s blush and connected the dots.

He felt Blaine leaning in and smiled at him as Blaine whispered in his ear.

"Remember the upsides of alcohol?"

Kurt´s smirk told Blaine that yes, he knew exactly what he was talking about. It was nothing they would tell their daughter or even speak about in public, but hell, yes – this was another Christmas story worth remembering.

* * *

><p><em> 2015<em>

"Ten minutes, I only need ten more minutes. I have a bad hair day and not even you can convince me to leave like this.", Kurt said as he watched himself in the mirror and carefully put the gel in. Then he looked at Blaine´s reflection and snorted.

"You´re such a puppy. It´s like we´re in high school again and we´re going out for the first time."

Blaine giggled – seriously, he giggled! - and threw his arms around Kurt, who nearly tripped.

"It IS like going out for the first time! Finally I can drink without cheating, that´s awesome!"

Kurt patted Blaine´s hands and rolled his eyes.

"You never had problems getting some alcoholic drinks and if I remember correctly, you weren´t too fond of them. I´m grateful for that. But I can already see how this night is going to end, so we should make sure we have enough pills at home for your hangover tomorrow."

"Guh, I don´t need painkillers. It won´t be that bad."

* * *

><p>It was loud. Loud, full and crazy.<p>

They had been at this bar before, but only for some drinks after uni or the last Buckeye game, for which Blaine´d had to promise Kurt a long and good massage. (And it had been good. Oh yes.)

But today was different. It was the annual Christmas Booze Party, hosted by the student council. NYADA´s party had already taken place and had been very different. There had been musical numbers, sketches and carols. Of course there had also been alcohol at the party, but nothing like this.

Kurt took a deep breath as they entered the bar, but Blaine took his hand and pulled him inside, already waving at some of his friends.

"Hey, come sit with us! There´s a bottle of Tequila and we have peanuts too!"

Blaine smiled broadly and pulled Kurt next to him on the bench.

"Awesome!" Blaine downed two shots and smiled even wider. Kurt laughed at his enthusiasm and looked for a waiter to order something non-alcoholic. If Blaine continued drinking this way, it would be better if he stayed sober.

Three hours later Blaine was dancing to one of Roxy Music´s earlier songs and when he shouted "Best Party Ever!", Kurt couldn´t help but finally join him on the dancefloor.

He had had two glassed of wine and just one shot of Tequila too, because Blaine´s friends had invited them and Kurt felt loose and happy.

Soon Blaine twirled him around and they both laughed and danced until Kurt was out of breath.

"I need a break", he gasped and just laughed when Blaine pouted. "Air, B. I just need air."

Kurt turned around to walk out when suddenly Blaine´s arms were around him and pulled him close. Blaine´s warm breath hit his cheek as he whispered in Kurt´s ear.

"I love it when you call me that."

Kurt turned around and stared at Blaine.

"What, B? God, Blaine that´s just a silly petna-"

Blaine´s lips stopped Kurt and wow, Tequila did things to Blaine. Kurt could taste the alcohol on Blaine´s tongue and realized that he had had more than enough, maybe even a bit too much. He pulled away a bit and laughed breathlessly.

"Hey, you could need some air too. Join me outside?"

And okay, Blaine seemed more than willing to join him, considering his effort to shove Kurt towards the entrance.

Some wolf whistles followed them, but Kurt just threw their friends a smirk and waved and then they were outside. Suddenly he felt Blaine´s arms turning him around and then his back hit the wall and Blaine´s lips were on his neck.

Maybe he was just too drunk or simply happy and young and carefree, but he didn´t even attempt to push Blaine back. They were in New York, after all, and at the moment there were hardly any people on the street. Also, it was one of the warmest winters in New York ever, they just needed a thin jacket so there was no danger of freezing.

Kurt held onto Blaine and let out a slightly giddy sigh as his lips travelled over Kurt´s neck, his cheek and finally landed on his mouth again. Their kiss soon became heated and Blaine´s hands slid down to cup Kurt´s ass, as the signal horn of a car woke Kurt out of his fogged daze. He broke away reluctantly.

"Blaine, hey. Come on, this isn´t the right place and as much... as much as I´d love to go on, we can´t do this here. Let´s go home, okay?"

Blaine straightened, but didn´t pull away. A small grin appeared on his face.

"I have a better idea. Let´s go to Central Park, it´s only ten minutes from here!"

Kurt looked at his watch and shook his head.

"It´s already a quarter to two, Central Park is closed by now. And I´m not sure I could walk ten minutes now, well – I could. But I don´t think you would. At least not straight."

Blaine pouted and oh my, this face still did things to Kurt.

"Oh come on Kurt, the night is still young and there are stars and I want to be adventurous! I´m sure we´ll find a way to get into Central Park. Oh, and I can walk straight, look!"

He let go of Kurt and steadied himself, took a deep breath and tried to walk down the sideway.

Kurt suppressed a laugh as he watched Blaine. He wore an expression of exaggerated concentration, just as drunk people tend to do. Blaine´s first steps were slow and almost on line, but then he turned around and smiled broadly.

"Look, what did I tell you?" And with those words he almost hit the nearby lamp post and looked up at it in wonder.

"How did that appear all of sudden? Whoa, I swear we´re in the Matrix or something."

It was so endearing, that Kurt simply had to laugh and reach out for Blaine.

"Okay Blaine, we´ll go to Central Park, even if we´re going to be standing in front of closed doors. Come on."

"B."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine in confusion.

"Excuse me? What bee?"

Blaine sighed over dramatically.

"B. I really like it when you call me B. You can do that.. always. I mean, if you like that. Too. Because I do."

Kurt didn´t know if he should laugh or just stare at his drunk boyfriend. He was talking like this was one of the most important topics ever and he could clearly see that he really meant it.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

Blaine´s smile was happy and wide and Kurt simply nodded.

* * *

><p>They stood in front of the closed front entrance of Central Park. There was a guard who watched them suspiciously and Kurt pulled Blaine away.<p>

"See, it´s closed. I told you. So, can we go home now?"

But Blaine shook his head and stage whispered: "There´s a secret entrance around the next corner. I´ll show you."

As Blaine sat on top of the wall and reached out for Kurt to pull him up next to him, Kurt just folded his arms and cocked his head.

"If I had known you meant climbing over a wall, I would have never agreed. That´s not an entrance, Blaine. An entrance is usually a door or at least something you could walk through. This is just a wall and climbing over it is dangerous. And dirty."

But as Blaine pouted – again – Kurt blamed the alcohol and took Blaine´s hand.

"Fine. But if I ruin these pants, you´ll get me a new pair for Christmas."

Blaine just grinned and hopped of the wall, waiting for Kurt to follow.

"Come on, I know where we´re going first!"

Kurt allowed Blaine to take his hand and lead them down the alley. When they stopped, Kurt looked at Blaine with a risen eyebrow.

"Really?"

Blaine nodded and jumped up and down excitedly.

"This is my favourite playground of all! The Antient Playground is so great but there are always so many children so I can´t do everything I like. So, can we go to the swing now?"

Kurt chuckled and agreed – because he just couldn´t resist Blaine when he was bubbly like this. So they used the swings and slides and Blaine did some really dangerous looking turns around a bar and suddenly they were playing tag until Blaine caught him and tackled him on the ground.

They both laughed until they were out of breath and Kurt felt so young and care-free. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and smiled at him.

"I love you, you know?"

Blaine´s laughter faded until only his wide and very special smile was left, the one only Kurt knew.

"Yeah, I know. I´m such a lucky guy."

Kurt nuzzled Blaine´s nose.

"So am I."

Their kiss was tender this time and after some sweet moments Kurt sighed.

"You still taste like a whole bottle of Tequila. You´re really lucky that I´m kissing you at all tonight."

Blaine chuckled quietly and pulled away.

"Come on, I want to go somewhere else too. It´s been a while since we´ve been at the Balcony Bridge."

They swung their hands between them and didn´t talk, just walked and enjoyed the almost-silence, unusual for New York. When they reached the famous bridge, they leant against the stone balustrade next to each other and looked at the pond.

"It´s beautiful, isn´t it?"

Blaine rested his head on Kurt´s shoulder.

"It is, but not as beautiful as you are."

"Cheesy tonight, aren´t we? Good that your sober-you won´t remember the drunk-you in the morning."

Blaine shook his head, but didn´t move.

"I´ve told you so many times by now, hundreds, maybe even thousands of times. Sober and drunk and it´s simply the truth. You´re the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. You´re even sparklier than the stars up there."

Kurt smiled and was somehow touched, but also amused.

"Sparklier? Is that even a word? You´re quite eloquent when you´re drunk, B."

Blaine nuzzled closer into Kurt´s neck and murmured: "I hope I´ll remember that tomorrow morning."

Suddenly Kurt noticed someone coming nearer, heavy steps and the light of a torch.

"Shh, we have to hide. Try to be quiet, okay? I really don´t want anyone to notice us."

He pulled Blaine behind the nearest trees and was glad that the guard turned the other way around.

They waited until he was out of sight and Kurt tried to pull Blaine with him, but he refused to walk. As Kurt turned around to look at Blaine, he noticed the dark look in his eyes and his own grew wider.

"Blaine? What´s -"

He was cut silent when Blaine´s lips crushed on his own. Well, it was nothing he didn´t like, so why bother? He even pulled Blaine closer and grabbed at his shirt, as their kiss turned more passionate.

Soon Blaine´s hands slid to Kurt´s ass and drew him closer until they were touching from their mouths to their toes. Heat spread through their bodies and their kisses and touches became sloppy.

Blaine tried to tug Kurt´s shirt out of his pants and although Kurt couldn´t deny that he really, really liked it, he stopped Blaine´s hands.

"You do realize we´re kind of in public, right?"

Blaine snorted and chuckled at the same time and damn, that shouldn´t be that hot, not even when drunk.

"Kind of, yes. Hidden behind a tree in an empty park at night. Please, Kurt. Just let me..."

His hand moved down to cup Kurt´s erection and he took a sharp breath. Excitement made his spine tingle and he smiled a bit when he thought back, thought of his 18-year-old self and what he would have said had he known he´d ever be in a situation like this. Kurt lifted his hand and smirked at Blaine.

"Only if I´m allowed to do the same."

Blaine´s groan told him everything he needed to know and the next moment both reached out for the other´s fly and pushed down pants and boxers until they could feel each other.

"Remember, if my pants are ruined, I´ll get new ones. And these are Marc Jacobs."

Blaine moaned and laughed and suddenly Kurt couldn´t think of anything else than these hands and this man. He was so happy about their unique relationship that allowed them silly adventures at night and giddy drunken and slightly illegal encounters like this.

And then he stopped thinking at all, because their hands sped up and their breaths became hotter and their bodies moved in unison until they had to suppress their moans and they fell into release sooner than they´d expected.

When they had calmed down, Kurt felt Blaine´s hot breath against his neck.

"Fireworks. Why didn´t you tell me that there are fireworks in Central Park tonight?"

Kurt chuckled and caressed Blaine´s curls.

"Let´s go home, silly."

"I like B better than silly. And I´m tired, I don´t want to move. Can´t we stay here and sleep on a bench or something?"

Kurt sighed and felt the tiredness too, but even then he knew it wasn´t a good idea to stay.

"It´s too cold for that and I´m sure you´ll be happy to wake up in our bed tomorrow morning. Come on, pull up your pants and let´s go. If you want to, you can keep your eyes closed and I´ll lead you."

"´lright. Think I can go. My feet will go ´nd I´ll sleep. ´kay?"

Kurt just put his shirt into his pants again and reached out for Blaine´s hand.

"Yes, that´s okay. Let´s go."

* * *

><p>The sun was shining bright – far too bright for Blaine´s liking when he finally woke up.<p>

He turned around and reached out for Kurt, who laughed quietly.

"Good morning, sleepy head. How are you?"

Blaine tried to open his eyes, but the damn sun. And Kurt´s voice – it was a lovely voice, of course, but too loud!

"Ouch. Maybe you were right about those pills, can I have one? Or better, two?"

Kurt laughed again, set aside his laptop and climbed out of bed.

"Here you are. Do you remember yesterday night? Any of it?"

Blaine swallowed and finally managed to open his eyes, if only a bit.

Kurt blushed when he noticed the smirk on Blaine´s face.

"Of course I do. I´d never not remember anything that has something to do with you. And now come back here and make me feel better."

* * *

><p><em> 2034<em>

Kurt turned to look at his husband and realized they both were somehow smirking.

Blaine leaned in.

"Central Park, huh?"

Kurt nodded slightly, his eyes fixed on Blaine´s.

"I´m still amazed that you remembered everything."

"With you? Of course."


	8. 2016

**AN: Thank you for your lovely reactions! More treats to follow!**

* * *

><p><strong>2016: The One Where Kurt Serenades Blaine<strong>

_2034_

"Anyway, Ava," Blaine caught his daughter's eyes once more, "I learned my lesson from alcohol that Christmas, and never let myself drink beyond my control. Not even the next year, when I went with Daddy on his concert tour and we went out with all the cool Broadway celebrities after the shows."

Carole's face glowed. "Oh, I remember your Trevor Project Charity Concert Tour…It was Christmas of 2016, wasn't it? It was such a treat for us to see you perform on your first tour."

"You followed Daddy on tour?" Ava looked at Blaine. "Wow, that must have been something special!"

"Yes it was, Ava, yes it was…" Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Honey, why don't we tell this story together?"

* * *

><p><em>2016<em>

Kurt paced the powdery white grounds of the spacious academic quad at Columbia University's campus. The air was chilly, and a light snow was falling. Kurt, however, was oblivious to the snowflakes settling on his eyelashes. Clad in tight black jeans, bundled in his long grey pea coat, and wearing his favorite red scarf (which Blaine had given him as a Valentine's Day present the year before), he waited excitedly for his beloved to exit the old brick building at the top of the steps, where Blaine was writing his final exam of the semester. Finally, a short, dark haired figure in a puffy blue parka skipped down the steps of the majestic brownstone structure. Kurt spotted him from the corner of his eye, and immediately ran toward him.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, the steam from his breath visible even from afar.

Blaine heard the familiar voice and accelerated towards the source. "Kurt!" he exclaimed as he leapt into Kurt's open arms. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a plane by now?" He smothered Kurt's cheeks, nose, ears and lips with messy, wet kisses.

"Change of plans, B," Kurt responded in between kisses. "I begged and got the tour organizers to let me leave a day later. We'll join the rest of the performers tomorrow."

Blaine held his boyfriend tightly and breathed in his familiar scent. "Wow, Kurt, it's really nice of you to do that for me, especially since you're performing tomorrow night already. I'm glad I have you for one more night to celebrate the end of exam week!" He gave Kurt a squeeze and nibbled his ear. Suddenly a thought dawned on him. He pulled away abruptly.

"Wait a minute," he said in a questioning tone. "What do you mean, WE?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and stared exuberantly into a pair of hazel eyes.

"Yes, Blaine Anderson Warbler, WE are leaving tomorrow!" Kurt began bouncing on his toes. "The tour organizers agreed to pay for your flights, and you have backstage VIP passes for all the shows. B, we're going on tour…together!"

Suddenly, the world spun madly around Kurt. The buildings and trees whizzed by, and it took him a few seconds to register that Blaine had simply picked him clear off the ground and spun him around several times. Apparently, being a good inch shorter than Kurt did not deter Blaine from flinging his boyfriend around like a rag doll, laughing and yelping like an overexcited child on Christmas morning.

"Woah, steady, tiger!" Kurt laughed, grabbing Blaine tightly by the waist. The world gradually stopped revolving and his feet found solid ground. "People are staring!" The two looked around. Sure enough, they had attracted a few raised eyebrows and quizzical glances from passers-by.

A spark flickered in Blaine's hazel eyes. "Let 'em stare, honey!" Blaine exclaimed, still clutching Kurt tightly. "I'm so thrilled! I don't care if the whole world is staring at us!"

"Well, now, Mr. Anderson, that was quite the show you put on for us out here. Eager to get a start to your holidays, I take?" Kurt heard the gentle British accent and turned around. A short, pudgy older man with thin grey hair dressed in a long black trench coat approached the two young men. He held out his hand to Blaine, who shook it in return. "And, might this be the muse of whom you speak so fondly in our seminars?" The older man adjusted his wire-framed glasses.

Blaine's face turned crimson. "Professor Elliot, I'd like you to meet Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend. Kurt, this is Professor Elliot, my senior thesis advisor. You remember me telling you about him?"

Kurt shook the professor's hand enthusiastically. "Professor, it's very nice to meet you," he said politely. "I've heard so much about you."

Professor Elliot smiled warmly and clasped his free hand over Kurt's. "And I about you, Mr. Hummel. Not a single class goes by without young Anderson here mentioning you in some way. Makes for lively discussion, especially when the topic is Elizabethan love sonnets." Kurt's face colored to match the reddish glow on Blaine's visage.

"And by the way Mr. Hummel," the professor continued, "my wife and I are tremendous fans. We saw your performance in _My Fair Lady_ recently, and your portrayal of Henry Higgins is simply astounding. You are such a talented, gracious young man, and it is an absolute honor to meet you." The older man hesitated, and then he rummaged through his tattered brown leather briefcase. He pulled out a pen and a glossy sheet of paper that Kurt recognized immediately as the program from _My Fair Lady_.

"I suppose this is rather awkward, but, Mr. Hummel, would you mind autographing this? It would be a nice surprise for Penelope."

The young couple smiled, bemused by the prospect of this senior academic fawning over a young upstart Broadway performer from the Ohio backwater. Kurt reached for the program.

"Thank you so much for the compliment" Kurt said humbly as he scribbled a quick message on the glossy page. "But really, it's Blaine who's my muse."

"So, gentlemen, any big plans for the holidays? Will you be heading home to Ohio right away?" Professor Elliot queried.

The two young men gave each other knowing glances. Blaine grinned. "Well, Professor, Kurt is traveling throughout the country during the next few weeks to perform on the Trevor Project Charity Concert Tour, and it looks like I'll be part of his entourage!"

"Marvelous! What a great cause for the holidays!" The professor beamed at the pair. "Will some of the concerts be televised? Penelope and I will certainly tune in."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you for your support, professor. We'll make sure you get the schedule of televised concert dates."

"Well, as much as I'd love to get acquainted, I'm afraid I do have to get going." The professor shook hands with Kurt and Blaine once more. "After all, exams don't grade themselves. Happy holidays, both of you."

Blaine nudged Kurt once the professor had walked away. "Aw, look Kurt, you have a fanboy…I think old Elliot might be off to start a Kurt Hummel fan club among Columbia faculty! Wait 'till he sees you on tour!" His goofy grin turned into a frown. Worry lines creased his forehead, and he wrinkled his eyebrows as if in distress.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt's face fell. He trembled. "You don't want to go on tour with me? You don't have to, if you don't want to, it's just something I thought you might-"

"No, no, no, I WANT to go!" Blaine interrupted when he heard the panic in Kurt's voice. "But, the apartment's a mess, I haven't cleaned anything in 3 weeks, and oh, God, what about packing? What do I take with me? I have nothing to wear! And how are we getting home for Christmas Eve? Shit, the plants, we have no one to water the plants..." He rambled, pacing frantically.

Kurt trapped Blaine in his arms and held him still. "Shhh, don't you worry your pretty little head. I've gotten that all taken care of. The apartment is spotless, and I've packed your suitcase. Dad and Carole will come to the Columbus show right before Christmas Eve, and then we'll go home with them while the show is on hiatus for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I called Emily and Jill; they'll take turns with plant duty until we're back. Today we can just have some us time." He rested his hands on the small of Blaine's back and caressed him gently. He gazed into Blaine's soft eyes until he saw the calm return. He planted his lips firmly on Blaine's. "Come on, let's go home," he whispered sultrily. "I think we should take advantage of the extra day of us time."

* * *

><p>The next twelve days flew by in a whirlwind for both Kurt and Blaine. The tour group had traveled through a handful of cities: Seattle, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Phoenix, Chicago…the list of tour stops never seemed to end. Kurt performed almost every night, and on some days, he even appeared in two shows. On the first few nights of the tour, Kurt and Blaine eagerly accompanied other cast and crew members for a drink after the evening concert. They two had a grand time hanging out with other stars, and soaked up every minute of the incredible experience. By the end of the first week, the circus of rehearsals, concerts, publicity events and travel had finally caught up to them. The performers had such a tight schedule of activities that Blaine and Kurt rarely had a moment alone together. They learned quickly to duck out of social events as early as possible each night, and to retire to their hotel room where they curled up together in their king size bed, giggling about the latest backstage antics of Kurt's co-stars as they fell asleep. In spite of the insanity of a demanding tour schedule, the lovebirds cherished every moment they had together on the journey.<p>

Finally, it was the night before Christmas Eve, where the concert was held in Columbus, Ohio. Blaine sat in the front row of the concert arena along with Burt, Carole and other VIPs. He watched as Kurt took center stage. The audience erupted in cheers when he pulled the microphone off the mic stand. Kurt had just changed outfits from his last set on stage. He wore a while collared shirt with three quarter length sleeves, a shimmery silver vest, tight black stonewashed jeans, and a pair of black knee-high boots with white laces and white trim. It was Blaine's favorite tour outfit, and he couldn't help but let his eyes devour that sight from head to toe. He caught Kurt's sparking blue eyes, and blew him a kiss.

"Helloooooo, Columbus! I hope you're enjoying the show tonight!" Kurt's voice boomed over the AV system in the stadium. He waited until the screams had died down before he spoke again.

"Since I'm from Ohio, the tour organizers have graciously allowed me to have the open mic for a few minutes. I just want to take the opportunity to thank my family in the audience." He walked over to the spot on the stage closest to where Burt and Carole were seated.

"Dad and Carole, thank you for being there for me all these years, and supporting me. You guys are great, and I love you." The audience applauded when the spotlight swiveled over to Burt and Carole and their images flashed across the giant screens located around the arena.

"Also, a special shout-out to Finn, my brother from another mother, and Rachel, who made sure I went after my dreams."

"And now, I have something to say to a special someone in the audience." He looked directly at a certain dark, curly-haired man sitting in the front row sporting a black and white striped shirt and a burgundy cardigan. "Blaine Anderson, will you please come up on stage?"

Blaine's jaw dropped to the ground. He gave Kurt a puzzled look, but the man on stage simply widened his smile and winked at him. Blaine looked around, trying to figure out what to do. _What could Kurt possibly be up to?_ He wondered. He saw Carole mouth the words, "Go on, honey." He set his eyes on two burly security guards.

"Mr. Anderson, sir?" One of the guards said politely. "We've been instructed to escort you onto the stage. Could you please follow us, whenever you're ready?"

_Well, guess I'll find out_, Blaine thought to himself as he allowed the security guards to lead him from his seat and guide him through the aisle and up the steps to the stage. Blaine moved towards Kurt, facing him.

"Come here, you." Kurt spoke into the microphone, a warm chuckle escaping from him. He reached out and pulled Blaine closer towards him.

"Give me your hand." Kurt took his hand. "Hold it to your heart." He folded it gently on Blaine's chest. Suddenly, Blaine got that gushy feeling he had felt after the opening night of West Side Story back when they were still kids at McKinley. He smiled warmly as he recalled those very words he spoke to Kurt on that empty stage five years ago. It was also the night when he and Kurt decided they would give everything of themselves to each other. He swooned at that memory.

"Blaine, you are my man, my inspiration." Kurt spoke tenderly. The audience hushed immediately, sensing the intimacy of what was transpiring on stage. "Six years ago you turned around to talk to me on a crowded staircase at Dalton Academy, and my life changed for the better."

Blaine's eyes welled up with tears as he stared intensely into a pair of glistening blue eyes. He felt submerged in a tidal wave of emotion.

"You taught me to have courage and to be true to myself," Kurt continued with just the slightest tremble in his voice. Thousands of eyes were transfixed on the stage, but Kurt spoke as if Blaine was the only person present. "You've always been there for me through my best and worst days. You are the beacon of light in my life, and I could not imagine going on my first tour without you by my side. Blaine, you take my breath away every single day, and I thought it would be fitting for me to dedicate the next song to you."

A few stage hands brought two tall stools to the stage and placed them side by side. Kurt gestured at the stools, and he and Blaine took their seats as the lights dimmed and the band behind them played the first chords. Kurt turned his body towards Blaine, looked longingly into his boyfriend's eyes, and began to sing the first verse.

**_On this day, snowy day_**

**_Let me thank you for the joy you're giving me..._**

**_I'm so happy..._**

**_I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me_**

**_winter bliss when we kiss_**

**_Every wish my lips could see_**

**_I'm so happy..._**

**_I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me_**

The song seemed perfect for the occasion. Fake snowflakes drifted on the stage as Kurt's clear, velvety voice continued to soar through the building.

**_Snowy day_**

**_Would you please take me away_**

**_Away with you..._**

**_Hold me so closely_**

**_Like the moonlight lights the sky..._**

**_In my dreams of soft winter breeze_**

**_Eases my mind, but when I wake_**

**_there's nothing but leaves_**

**_Still, I'm happy..._**

**_I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me_**

Kurt hopped off his stool and circled around Blaine, never taking his eyes off the love of his life. With his free hand, he took one of Blaine's and led him slowly from his seat towards the front of the stage.

**_Oh, how I imagine the day we met_**

**_And those tingles from those little butterflies..._**

**_Reminiscing, I get so happy_**

**_I just break down and cry_**

**_Candlelight burning bright_**

**_Underneath a cool, starry night_**

**_You and me, endlessly, it's the greatest gift_**

**_that love could give to me_**

**_On this day, snowy day_**

**_Let me thank you for the joy you've given to me..._**

**_I'm so happy..._**

When the last chords of the song faded away, Kurt and Blaine stood facing each other once more. Blaine leaned in, ready to kiss the beautiful man in front of him, but suddenly recalled once saying something about on-stage kisses being unprofessional. In that moment, he wanted to travel back in time and take those words back. As it turned out, it didn't matter because Kurt leaned in a pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

The audience finally awoke from a deep trance, and the building erupted in warm applause. Kurt and Blaine looked around them, and realized that everyone had risen to their feet. The pair smiled lovingly at each other, and with the fake snow still falling on them, they felt as if they were in a magic snow globe.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

"Grandpa," Ava said quietly, "are you crying?"

Everyone looked at Burt. Sure enough, a few teardrops trickled down his face.

"Kid," Burt said, half laughing, "I'm reliving the moment. There wasn't a dry eye in that arena. I was bawling like a baby, honest to God."

Carole stared dreamily into space. "That pure love you boys expressed for each other was simply out of this world. I think people who were there that night still look back on it as something magical."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Finn and I kiss on stage, and people ask why that T-rex is eating the Jew. You guys kiss on stage, and it's on the PBS Most Romantic Moments on Stage DVD! We definitely got the short end of the stick!"

"Well, we _were_on a tour featuring adult professionals, and not in a high school show choir competition," Kurt said in defense.

Finn threw up his hands in resignation. "You guys and your puppy love…Geez, who can beat that?"


	9. 2017

__**2017: The One With The Ski Trip**

_2034_

Ava jumped up and down in her chair. "Dad! Baba!"

"Ava!" Kurt and Blaine replied in unison.

"I just got a text from Elaine. She's going skiing with her parents next month, and her brother can't join them, so she asked me if I wanted to go instead!" Ava squealed in excitement.

All of a sudden her face turned serious as she saw Kurt's expression. She pursed her lips. "You're not going to let me go, are you?"

Kurt and Blaine turned to look at each other.

Blaine looked amused.

Kurt looked terrified. "Skiing, sweetie? Really?" He said hesitantly. "Your Baba and I don't have the best experiences with skiing…"

"Now, now, honey… speak for yourself." Blaine laughed. "I love to ski! It was actually you who-"

"Alright! Alright!" Kurt interjected. "I'll tell the story!"

* * *

><p><em>2017<em>

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Kurt muttered to Blaine, as he adjusted his goggles, and tried to move as graciously as possible. Which pretty much meant he was waddling like a duck.

"Oh come on! This is going to be so much fun!" Blaine said in an exhilarated voice. "I'll teach you how to ski in no time, trust me!"

Kurt looked at him with one eyebrow raised, but as his eyes were covered by the goggles, Blaine didn't quite catch his sarcastic expression.

"Blaine… it took you half an hour to properly explain to me how to attach these Goddamned contraptions", he pointed at his skis, "to my feet. So excuse me if I remain a bit skeptical."

Blaine smirked and slid towards Kurt. "Have I told you how sexy you look in your ski wear?" He said huskily.

Kurt preened at the compliment. He had to admit; the only good thing about this unfortunate ski trip so far was the fact that he'd been able to put together a fabulous ski outfit. And hell, did he rock it. "You don't look half bad either, baby."

It was true. Blaine was what Kurt deemed "unintentionally sexy". Meaning he could be wearing a potato sack and Kurt would still want to rip it off and jump his bones. Suddenly it was getting very hot out there in the snow, or was that just his dirty mind playing tricks? Ah well.

"Did you put on some sunscreen, honey? You can get a bad sunburn out here." Blaine roused him from his thoughts.

"Um, yeah, I'm coated in the stuff. SPF 100+, if I'm not mistaken." Kurt answered. He looked at Blaine expectantly. "So now what?"

"Well this is the part where we start to move forward." Blaine chuckled.

"Yes… and how do we do that?" Kurt would be tapping his foot by now if only it wasn't being weighed down by half a tree.

"Oh easy, honey, just follow my lead. Watch and learn…" Blaine said cockily.

Kurt watched Blaine slide through the snow with an effortless grace. Didn't seem too hard to do… Kurt braced himself and started copying Blaine's movements. After a few tries, he got the hang of it.

There. That wasn't hard at all.

"Hey Blaine! This is actually pretty eas- WHOAAA!"

Blaine stopped and turned around. He bit his lip and skied back towards Kurt.

"Aw honey, did you fall?" He asked with laughter in his voice.

"No, I wanted to taste the snow, okay?" Kurt snapped grumpily. He looked up at Blaine. "Are you going to let me lie here all day? Please help me! I can't get up with those damn skis! I can't even- Blaine! Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm- I'm so sorry!" Blaine hiccupped. "Here baby, let me help you." He held out his hands and hoisted Kurt back onto his feet.

"Okay, now let's try again…"

Kurt spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out how to work the skis. He ended up eating snow a couple of times more, but in the end he'd mastered the basics.

"Well done, Kurt!" Blaine said, as he took of his skis. "I think we'll try the slope tomorrow morning."

Kurt looked at him with fearful eyes. "You mean as in actually going downhill?"

"Um… yeah?" Blaine grinned. "Don't worry. It's only the green trail. You'll fit in nicely with all the other new kids who are learning to ski."

Kurt pulled off his glove and tried to slap Blaine with it, but the swift moment only managed to throw him off balance.

And for the final time that afternoon, he kissed the snow.

* * *

><p>"This is such a nice cabin." Kurt smiled, as he threw another log on the fire. "It was so nice of Jill's parents to allow us to use it for the weekend."<p>

Blaine nodded as he placed two wine glasses on the coffee table and started to uncork a bottle of red wine. "It is… Did you see the bathroom? That tub can fit like four people!"

Kurt had moved to sit Indian style in front of the fireplace, and patted on the rug in invitation. Blaine quickly lowered himself next to Kurt. "Maybe we should take a bath together…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes… maybe." Kurt answered with a sexy smirk. "But right now I want to sit in front of the fire with you…" He leaned in and brushed his lips against Blaine's.

They shared a few languid, sweet kisses, and broke apart with a smile.

"Wine?" Blaine offered.

Kurt nodded and took the glass from Blaine's hands. "Thanks." He tasted the wine and hummed in approval. "This is good."

"Yeah." Blaine raised his glass. "To our first skiing trip together!"

"Hear, hear." Kurt saluted.

"You did great today honey. Not bad for a novice."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sorry for holding you back though. You must be dying to fly off those slopes, and here you are, trying to teach me how to ski. It's like that scene where Thumper tries to teach Bambi how to skate."

"Bambi? That's adorable. Yeah… you're my Bambi." Blaine laughed. "But hey, all joking aside… it doesn't matter… I'm not here to ski. I'm here to spend time with you, and to have fun together." He said, making Kurt smile. "Together, got it?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine took a sip of wine and kept staring at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt chuckled under his breath.

"Nothing." Blaine tilted his head. "You look so beautiful tonight. You're glowing."

Kurt looked down and blushed. "It's just the firelight on my skin."

Blaine shook his head. "No… it's you." He reached out and brushed his fingers against Kurt's jaw. "Although…" He looked pensively. "I'd really like to see what the firelight does to the rest of your skin…"

He took both of their wine glasses and set them aside, before lowering his hands to the hem of Kurt's sweater. Kurt's breath caught in his chest as Blaine started lifting his sweater and undershirt, revealing the pale skin of his abdomen and chest.

"Look at that…" Blaine whispered teasingly. "You _are_ glowing all over." He flicked his thumbs over Kurt's nipples, making him gasp.

"Are you… are you positive?" Kurt gulped, looking at Blaine with hooded eyes.

"Hmmmm… good point. No, I'm not. I'll need to do a full check. I'll have to ask you to take off all of your clothes, please." Blaine grinned, pulling away and leaning back on his arms. He was obviously ready to enjoy watching Kurt strip.

In one swift movement, Kurt pounced on Blaine and toppled him over. He landed on top of Blaine and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. "How about we both get undressed? I'm pretty sure your skin looks fantastic too right now." He growled against Blaine's lips, before he captured them in a fiery kiss.

It took them less than two minutes to get fully naked. Blaine pushed Kurt onto his back, and straddled him.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Kurt gasped, as Blaine started to lick and bite the sensitive skin below his jaw. He thrust his hips up as Blaine nipped at his earlobe.

"Yeah… why not? Don't you want to make love in front of the fire?" Blaine whispered into his ear.

"I do, but I don't want to stain the rug." Kurt said earnestly.

Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt in disbelief. "Fuck the rug." He breathed.

Kurt's eyes widened. "No…" He shook his head. "Fuck me."

And that's exactly what Blaine did.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine taught Kurt how to ski downhill.<p>

Or at least, he tried.

"I can't do this, Blaine! This is way too scary! I don't want to die!" He yelled, stubbornly refusing to move.

"Honey, please… a five-year-old can do this slope. So I have high hopes for you!" Blaine grinned.

"Gee, thanks…" Kurt grumbled under his breath.

Why had he even agreed to this? Why? He didn't like skiing. He didn't even like snow. It did terrible things for his skin tone. It made him look even paler than he already was.

Kurt sighed.

He'd agreed to this because he loved Blaine. He loved Blaine. So fucking much. And Blaine was so happy and excited about this. This was actually one of the reasons he loved Blaine so much. Blaine wasn't afraid to pull Kurt out of his comfort zone, and force him to try things he would never even have dreamed of.

And nine times out of ten, Kurt ended up being grateful because of it. Unfortunately, this turned out to be one of those other times…

"Come on Kurt! Just do it!" Blaine encouraged his boyfriend.

Kurt bit his lip. This would not end well… he just knew it.

"Ugh… here goes nothing…" Kurt muttered, as he pushed forward and started gliding down.

Faster and faster.

Hey…

This was actually fun!

He felt free, he felt giddy, he felt…

"BLAINE! Watch out!" Kurt shrieked.

But it was too late. He lost control and crashed into Blaine, sending them both down to the ground, causing a loud, nauseating snapping sound and then a lot of pain.

* * *

><p>"Remember how I said it didn't matter what we did, as long as we were together?" Blaine said.<p>

"Yeah?" Kurt answered.

"Well I didn't mean THIS!" Blaine grumbled, gesturing between them.

Kurt and Blaine were lying on the couch, each sporting a big cast on their leg.

"I'm SORRY! But you were in my way!" Kurt huffed.

Blaine looked at him in disbelief. "I shouted at you to turn to the right. Exactly what part of that didn't you understand?"

"I'm a giant klutz, okay!" Kurt threw his hands in the air. "Better accept it, Blaine! Your boyfriend can't ski!"

Blaine covered his eyes with his arm. "So now what? Your dad isn't coming to pick us up till tomorrow night." He sighed. "We're going to be bored to death, aren't we? Aren't we?"

"Oh. My. GOD! Stop whining you overdramatic grouch!" Kurt threw his pillow at his boyfriend.

"Hey! I know!" Blaine piped. "We can sing!"

"I'm not in the mood for Katy Perry. I'm hurting enough as it is." Kurt muttered.

"Now who's being a grouch?" Blaine smirked. "Christmas songs it is!"

"I AM NOT SINGING LET IT SNOW! I can't even think about snow without shuddering right now!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well duh…" Blaine chuckled. He gazed at Kurt with a loving smile on his face. "Come on… you know which song I want to hear…"

Kurt couldn't help but return Blaine's smile.

Of course he knew.

It was Blaine's favorite Christmas song, and Kurt sang it to him at least once every year. Blaine always told him that the way Kurt sang it was living proof to him that angels truly existed.

"Do you want the slow version or the up-tempo one?" Kurt asked softly, as he scrambled to sit up straight.

"Slow…" Blaine breathed.

"Okay. You're lucky I didn't break my voice." Kurt giggled. And then he took Blaine's hand and started singing.

_**Ding Dong Merrily On High**_

_**The Christmas bells are ringing**_

_**Ding Dong joyously reply**_

_**The angels all a'singing**_

_**Gloria, Hosana In Excelsis**_

_**Ding Dong carol all the bells**_

_**Ring out the Christmas story**_

_**Ding Dong sound the good noels**_

_**God's son has come in glory**_

_**Gloria, Hosana In Excelsis**_

_**Ding Dong Merrily On High**_

_**The Christmas bells are ringing**_

_**Ding Dong joyously reply**_

_**The angels all a'singing**_

_**Gloria, Hosana In Excelsis**_

By the end of the song, tears were trickling down Blaine's face. It happened every year when Kurt sang this particular song. "It's so beautiful…" he choked.

"Blaine?"

Blaine swallowed his tears. "Yeah?"

Kurt squeezed his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too, my angel."

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

"So you see, the most important thing is being together. No matter what you do." Blaine took Kurt's hand and pressed a kiss against it.

"Okay…" Ava said. "But that still doesn't answer my question. Can I go skiing with Elaine or do I have to stay here and listen to Dad sing 'Ding Dong' all month?"

"Don't get sassy with me young lady!" Kurt chuckled. He met Blaine's eyes and winked. "We'll think about it…"

"Yes!" Ava cheered under her breath. She knew it was a done deal when her Dad said that.


	10. 2018

**2018 - The one where they propose**

_2034_

Kurt shook his head as he watched his daughter type a quick message to her friend. She was no doubt giving her the thumbs up about the impending ski trip. He was such a pushover when it came to his daughter…

He felt a hand stroking the back of his neck and turned his head to the side, meeting Blaine's loving gaze.

"I know…" Kurt mouthed, rolling his eyes and grinning.

"Just look at you guys." Burt chuckled fondly. "Together for almost 25 years, married for 15, and still you can't take your eyes off of each other."

Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek. "It's your son's fault, Burt. He just keeps getting more gorgeous as he gets older."

He stroked the grey hairs that had started to pepper Kurt's temples over the years. Every time Kurt complained about it, and mentioned dying his hair, Blaine just silenced him by telling – and showing – Kurt just how incredibly sexy he found men with greying hair.

Kurt blushed furiously. "Right back at you, Mr. Hummel-Anderson…" He smiled shyly. Blaine still made him feel like a giddy sixteen-year-old every so often.

Ava looked at her fathers in silent admiration. Even a sulky, sarcastic teenager couldn't resist such a display of true love.

"Dad?" She said softly.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kurt answered, still lost in a pair of bright, hazel eyes.

"Did you ask Baba to marry him? Or was it the other way around?"

Kurt and Blaine smirked at each other and then turned their gaze towards their daughter.

"Now that's an interesting story actually…" Blaine began.

* * *

><p><em>2018<em>

"You know, I probably shouldn't say this, but I'm so excited we get to spend the holidays alone this year." Kurt said, as he went through the stack of Christmas cards that had just arrived in the mail. "It's going to be so romantic…" He said absentmindedly.

Blaine smiled, then frowned as he spotted another mistake in the tests he was grading. "Yeah, baby… Oh my God, it's Y-O-U-R! Some of these kids…" He grunted, as his red pen scratched over the paper.

Kurt smirked. Apparently he was going to be in charge of the romance department. That was actually okay, because he had the perfect plan for Christmas Eve.

Fortunately, he didn't have to work on Christmas Eve. The show he was starring in took a two day hiatus for Christmas, and then again for New Year's Eve and Day.

Blaine'd had a busy few months as well. With his new job as a teacher, and taking over the resident glee club, it had been hectic. That's why they were both glad this year's holidays weren't going to be the usual family gathering, but just the two of them instead.

Kurt plugged in his iPod and selected the Christmas playlist. He immediately started crooning along to the opening lines of the first song as he arranged the cards on the living room dresser.

_**It was Christmas Eve babe**_

_**In the drunk tank**_

_**An old man said to me, won't see another one**_

_**And then he sang a song…**_

"Oh my God… that's the most depressing and bitter Christmas song in existence!" Blaine turned in his chair to watch Kurt swaying to the song.

"It's not! It's the funniest song ever! Plus, I really love the music." He continued singing.

" OH! This is my favorite part!" Kurt squealed excitedly, as he bounced over to Blaine and pulled him to his feet.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt just grinned and danced around Blaine as he sang the up-tempo part of the song.

_**They've got cars big as bars**_

_**They've got rivers of gold**_

_**But the wind goes right through you**_

_**It's no place for the old**_

_**When you first took my hand**_

_**On that cold Christmas Eve**_

_**You promised me**_

_**Broadway was waiting for me**_

Blaine laughed as he took Kurt's hands and both of them danced around like children. Blaine joined in to sing the next lines.

_**You were handsome**_

_**You were pretty**_

_**Queen of New York City**_

_**When the band finished playing**_

_**They howled out for more**_

_**Sinatra was swinging,**_

_**All the drunks they were singing**_

_**We kissed on a corner Then danced through the night**_

_**The boys of the NYPD choir**_

_**Were singing "Galway Bay"**_

_**And the bells were ringing out**_

_**For Christmas day**_

They smirked at each other mischievously as they spouted the next lines at each other, acting it out as if they were fighting.

_**You're a bum**_

_**You're a punk**_

_**You're an old slut on junk**_

_**Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed**_

_**You scumbag, you maggot**_

_**You cheap lousy haggard**_

_**Happy Christmas your arse**_

_**I pray God it's our last**_

_**The boys of the NYPD choir**_

_**Still singing "Galway Bay"**_

_**And the bells were ringing out**_

_**For Christmas day**_

Blaine enveloped Kurt in his arms as the music slowed down, and so did they. Pressing their foreheads together, they kept singing.

_**I could have been someone**_

_**Well so could anyone**_

_**You took my dreams from me**_

_**When I first found you**_

_**I kept them with me babe**_

_**I put them with my own**_

_**Can't make it all alone**_

_**I've built my dreams around you**_

Again they started dancing around, as the music sped up again.

_**The boys of the NYPD choir**_

_**Still singing "Galway Bay"**_

_**And the bells are ringing out**_

_**For Christmas Day.**_

When the song ended, both of them fell onto the couch, panting and laughing at the same time.

"You were right… that was so much fun." Blaine's eyes sparkled in delight.

Kurt reached out and caressed his boyfriend's curly hair. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>Blaine hummed in approval as he inspected the living room. The various Christmas lights and candles were lit, music was playing softly in the background, and the dinner table was set. He smiled as he heard pots and pans clatter in the kitchen.<p>

Kurt and Blaine had been busy in the kitchen all afternoon, preparing all kinds of delicious foods. It had been a relaxed affair. No stress, because it was only for the two of them. They'd spent hours working, chatting and laughing… Sure enough, at one point they had briefly interrupted their culinary activities for a quick but heated intermezzo in the bedroom.

It had been a great afternoon. Blaine had enjoyed the simplicity of it all. Just them, just at home, just perfect. And now it was going to be the perfect Christmas Eve, if everything went according to plan.

"B?" Kurt came out of the kitchen. "Everything is ready. I'm just going to change into something else." His eyes roamed over Blaine. "I see you're already dressed up." He moved towards Blaine and ran a finger along the black silk shirt that he was wearing along with a pair of slim fitted black dress pants.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "You look… hot. I guess I'll just have to see if I have anything in my closet to match your outfit." He teased.

"Oh please." Blaine smirked. "I'm sure you'll outshine me once again. You always do." He added fondly.

* * *

><p>Blaine did a double take as Kurt entered the living room. He'd been right of course. Kurt looked absolutely fabulous and sexy as hell.<p>

"Kurt…" He whispered hoarsely.

Kurt twirled around playfully. "You like it?" He was wearing shiny grey pants, a matching grey vest and a white shirt underneath. He'd rolled up the sleeves of his shirt just below the elbow; giving him a casual chic look.

"Are you kidding me? I love it." He breathed. "God, Kurt, you look stunning. What did I ever do to deserve such a beautiful creature in my life?"

Kurt didn't scoff at that last question, because he knew his boyfriend was dead serious. Underneath it all, Blaine was still insecure about their love sometimes, thinking he wasn't worthy of it.

Kurt meant to change that very soon. He'd make sure that any remaining doubt in Blaine's mind would disappear forever.

But for now, Kurt just smiled.

"Champagne?" He offered, tilting his head towards the table, where a bottle was sitting in the cooler.

"Yes. Absolutely."

* * *

><p>"We cook a good Christmas dinner." Kurt said, after they'd both finished eating.<p>

"You mean _you_ cook a good Christmas dinner. You're the chef." Blaine said, sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs.

Kurt nodded. "Maybe, but behind every great chef, there's a good sous-chef."

"Here's to making an excellent team." Blaine raised his glass.

Kurt smiled and returned the gesture. Blaine was staring at him intently, almost as if he was searching Kurt's eyes for something.

"I haven't given you your Christmas present yet." Blaine broke the silence.

"Neither have I." Kurt answered.

Blaine smiled nervously. "Can… can I go first?"

"Sure."

"Let's go sit on the couch, okay?" Blaine said, as got up and offered his hand to Kurt.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and followed him to sit down on the couch.

Blaine went over to the Christmas tree and retrieved a golden envelope from beneath it. He kneeled in front of Kurt and handed him the envelope.

Kurt beamed at Blaine. "What's this?"

"Open up and read it. Out loud." Blaine said.

Kurt could've sworn he heard a tremble in Blaine's voice. Shrugging it off, he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. Kurt started scanning Blaine's curvy handwriting.

"Out loud, honey…" Blaine repeated.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry." Kurt said. He started to read.

_**Kurt,**_

_**My love,**_

_**My everything,**_

_**There are no words I can speak, no song I can sing, no gesture I can show to you that will ever express how much I love you. Because my love for you knows no end.**_

_**Nor does it have a beginning.**_

_**You once asked me when I started loving you. Remember how I didn't have an answer to that question? I still can't tell you when it started, because to me, it didn't start at all.**_

_**I've loved you all my life, Kurt. You were the one I was waiting for. It was always you. Remember the moment when I finally realized it?**_

_**And now here we are, almost 8 years later.**_

_**And it's still you.**_

_**You bring to me a happiness that no one else ever could. You bring to me a love I have never known before. You have touched my heart in ways I can't even begin to explain. You make me feel safe when I'm lost and troubled. You know me better than I even know myself.**_

_**You are my best friend.**_

_**You are my soul mate.**_

_**You are my rock.**_

_**No matter what the future brings us, I know that I will always love you. My heart and soul belong to you. Forever.**_

_**It will always be you.**_

_**But still there aren't words, songs or gestures enough to prove to you how much I love you. So please, allow me to spend a whole lifetime trying to make you feel my love.**_

_**Kurt,**_

_**My love,**_

_**My everything,**_

_**Please take my hand and look at me.**_

Kurt wiped away the tears that had started to roll down his cheeks. He raised his head to look at Blaine's liquid golden eyes, while gently putting his hand into Blaine's outstretched palm.

Blaine drew a deep breath.

"Kurt… will you marry me?"

A myriad of emotions coursed through Kurt's body, but his mind screamed only one word.

"Yes." He breathed. "Yes. I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you, Blaine… of course." He broke out in a wide smile and threw his arms around Blaine, who was laughing and crying at the same time.

* * *

><p>"It's so beautiful, Blaine." Kurt had been holding his hand at eye level ever since Blaine had slipped the white gold band with a small single sapphire on his ring finger.<p>

They were walking outside, arm in arm. Kurt had wanted to go out 'to breathe in the Christmas atmosphere'.

Blaine smiled and tightened his hold on Kurt's arm. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Kurt answered. It was true. He really did. Blaine had picked this out for him, and the combination of the blue gem with the white gold ring was just perfect.

"So where are we going, my dearest fiancé?" Blaine asked teasingly.

Kurt looked at Blaine and winked. "Somewhere only we know?" He smiled at the sound of Blaine's laughter.

A little while later, Blaine's eyes grew wide in excitement as he realized they had arrived at the Rockefeller Plaza. The giant Christmas tree was lit and the ice skating rink was crowded, even on Christmas Eve.

He pulled Kurt over to a bench and sat down, patting his lap in invitation. Kurt giggled and sat down on his lap, as Blaine snaked his hands around his waist.

"What a lovely way to end a perfect Christmas Eve…" He murmured against Kurt's neck, pressing tiny kisses against the soft, sensitive skin.

Kurt smiled. "It _is_ a perfect Christmas Eve." He hesitated for a moment. "Though I have to say… you really surprised me with your proposal. It wasn't how I planned for this evening to go."

Blaine froze for a second, then pulled back to gaze at Kurt. "What do you mean?" A small hint of worry had made its way into his voice. "Aren't you… weren't you happy with the proposal?" The worry turned into panic. "Don't you want to marry me? Oh my God, Kurt, I didn't want to pressure you into-"

Kurt cut him off with a passionate kiss. Blaine's hands flew to Kurt's face, and he moaned desperately.

It almost broke Kurt's heart.

"No baby… you don't understand." He cooed. "I want to marry you more than anything in this world. But I never expected you to ask. You weren't supposed to…"

"You're right; I _don't_ understand." Blaine frowned.

Kurt gave Blaine a tender smile. He took Blaine's face into his hands and brushed his jaw with his thumb. "I was supposed to take you here tonight… I was going to have you sit down on a bench… maybe even this very one…"

Kurt let out a breathless laugh as he took Blaine's hands and slid off of his lap, gracefully lowering himself to kneel in front of Blaine. His pants would be ruined, but to hell with it.

"I was going to kneel in front of you, like this… and I was going to tell you how much I love you… and then I was going to thank you."

Blaine gulped visibly as tears started to gather in his eyes. Kurt continued.

"I was going to thank you for saving me. I was going to thank you for making all my dreams come true. I was going to thank you for loving me… But most importantly, I was going to thank you for just being you… because you are perfect to me. You are all that is good and right in this world. Everything you wrote in that letter… I feel the exact same way…"

Kurt shook his head and chuckled. "I was going to tell you so much more… I was going to promise you so many things… but tonight you left me breathless and speechless…" A single tear escaped Kurt's eyes, as he reached into the pocket of his coat.

"I was going to give you this, as a token of my love." He showed Blaine the small, velvet box. He opened the lid to reveal a pink gold band with two puzzles pieces engraved on it.

Blaine gasped in awe.

"And then… I was going to ask if you, Blaine Anderson, wanted to do me the honor of becoming my husband…"

"Kurt… I can't believe this…" Blaine breathed. Then he realized that Kurt was waiting for an answer.

"Yes… YES!" He said giddily.

Kurt grinned teasingly. "I must say I was pretty hopeful about your answer after your proposal, but it's still nice to hear you say it."

Suddenly Blaine burst out in laughter. "So this means we both planned to propose to each other tonight? How amazing is that, huh?"

"Yes we did, and you beat me to it." Kurt poked him playfully in the chest. "But I'm actually glad you did, because it was so romantic."

"So was this." Blaine said earnestly. "I love you so much, Mr. Anderson-Hummel…" He leaned in to kiss Kurt, but was stopped by the amused look on Kurt's face.

"I'm pretty sure you meant to say Mr. Hummel-Anderson, right?" Kurt said with a mischievous smile.

Blaine shrugged. "Whatever. You know I don't really have a preference as to who is on top." He wiggled his eyebrows and silenced Kurt's indignant shriek with a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

"So wait… you both proposed to each other?" Ava asked.

"Yep." Blaine nodded.

"Oh wow…" Barbra gushed. "That's just soooo romantic. Much better than the way dad proposed to mom after-"

"Yeah okay let's not get into that story, please!" Finn squeaked nervously.

"But your engagement rings didn't even match…" Ava frowned.

"Says who?" Kurt replied. "It's not because they look completely different that they don't match…"

He smiled at Blaine. "In fact… they were perfect for each other…"

Blaine smiled back fondly, fully aware that Kurt wasn't even talking about jewelry.


	11. 2019

**2019 – The one where they say "Yes"**

_2034_

„But your wedding rings do match", Ava stated and furrowed her brow. „In fact, I think they look rather old-fashioned. I mean, in comparison to your engagement rings, those were quite fancy."

Kurt snorted amusedly.

„Well, thanks sweetie. You sure know how to compliment someone."

Ava rolled her eyes and shoveled some roast turkey into her mouth. She started to speak again with her mouth full and at Kurt´s disapproving glance she rolled her eyes once more and swallowed audibly.

„I don´t think you need any more compliments, as Baba usually takes great care of that. So, what made you choose these rings? Oh, I can see you´re longing to tell us about your wedding – as if we haven´t heard this story more than once."

Burt chuckled and winked at his grand-daughter, then smiled at Kurt and Blaine, who returned the smile warmly.

Blaine took Kurt´s hand in his once more and turned around to face Ava.

"Sweetie, I guess there´s at least one thing you don´t already know about our wedding, so listen."

* * *

><p><em>2019<em>

"Tomorrow at this time, we´ll be married."

Blaine smiled softly and caressed Kurt´s cheek, snuggling together and preparing to sleep. But the fact that they would be getting married the very next day seemed to have quite the same effect as caffeine, it kept them from sleeping. Not caring about their lack of sleep, they spent the time with the occasional exchange of thoughts or sighs, surrounded by darkness and warmth.

"I know, honey. I still can´t believe it, you know."

Kurt lifted his head a little bit and let his lips brush over Blaine´s for a moment.

"You better believe it. I just hope everything will work out. It stopped snowing some hours ago, so driving should be safe and besides, this will be the most beautiful decoration possible. But there are so many things that could go wrong..."

Blaine´s chuckle vibrated in his chest and Kurt pressed his cheek against it.

"You´ve spent the entire year planning our wedding to the very last detail, how could anything go wrong? I´m sure it will be perfect, just as you."

"Dork."

Blaine gasped playfully and started to tickle Kurt at his side, which made him squeak.

"You call me a dork? How dare you! I´m the most earnest person I know."

Kurt batted away Blaine´s hands and tried to scoot away, but Blaine pulled him back immediately and continued tickling him until Kurt panted for air and screamed with laughter while trying to answer.

"That´s just... stop it, B!... that only proves my point ... aaaargh, not there you dork, you´re such a mean do-... it only shows how much of a dork all your frieeeeeeends are... unfair! Unf."

Finally Blaine stopped, giggling along as he held Kurt close.

"Unf? That´s really eloquent, honey. Honestly, I´m impressed. Sure you´ll manage `I do´ tomorrow? Those are two words, you know."

Kurt hit Blaine and sighed.

"Shut up, B or I might rethink our plans for tomorrow. Also, I feel like I´m almost tired enough to sleep now."

Blaine grinned down on Kurt and raised an eyebrow.

"Only almost? I sure know how to make you completely tired!"

Kurt let himself fall on his back and spread his arms.

"I have no idea what you´re talking about, darling. Surely you couldn´t be thinking of anything only married couples should do - like a pre-wedding wedding night?"

Blaine lowered himself on top of Kurt and smirked.

"Well, I wouldn´t dare to suggest such a thing, would I?"

Kurt´s eyes sparkled as he let one of his hands slide down Blaine´s chest.

"Even if you wouldn´t, I do. I do, I do, I do, I-"

Blaine´s lips silenced him.

"You convinced me, I guess you´ll be able to say it right tomorrow."

Kurt pulled him closer. "Shut up, you promised making me tired, remember? But – no hickeys. Do you hear me? No. Hickeys."

* * *

><p>"B, I really need to leave now, come on!"<p>

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt´s neck and sighed.

"I don´t want you to leave, stay."

Kurt rolled his eyes and patted Blaine´s shoulder.

"We´ll see each other in four hours, you know? And we´re getting married then, so I won´t leave you at all. Besides, Brad is arriving in ten minutes, so I really need to go. I´m sure Mercedes is already waiting, and my family is there too."

Blaine groaned and held onto Kurt even tighter.

"My brother won´t make it better, he´ll tell me about his wedding and remember how boring that was? He´ll try to convince me to wear a bow-tie and you know how tempted I am to agree. You really should stay and make sure I won´t." He lifted his head and looked at Kurt with his puppy-eyes, but his fiancé only laughed and pecked him on the forehead.

"B, not even that will convince me to stay. We agreed on our outfits months ago and I´m sure you wouldn´t dare to change a single thing about it. So, say hi to Brad and get ready."

Another peck on Blaine´s cheek followed, then a proper kiss that left them slightly breathless. Finally, Blaine hustled Kurt out of their apartment and smiled, his eyes already drowning in emotion.

"See you at our wedding."

Kurt took a deep breath when he stepped outside and hurried to the cab, that was already waiting for him.

* * *

><p>As Kurt entered the Ritz Carlton, he suddenly felt like the prince – because no way would he call himself a princess, not even today – in one of those fairy tales, only mere hours before the big Happily Ever After. The hotel was dreamy. It was classy and elegant and although he had been here before to discuss the arrangements, it was a completely different experience today. The receptionist smiled at him and handed him one of the keys.<p>

"Good Morning, Mr Hummel, I´m Tracy. Welcome to the Ritz Carlton! Your family and friends have already arrived and are waiting in your suite. Please call us when you need anything, there´s one of our staff members ready on call for you. Have a great day – and all the best wishes from the Ritz Carlton too!"

Kurt smiled broadly at her and thanked her, nearly bouncing towards the elevator. When the door of the elevator opened, Mercedes and Rachel were already waiting for him in front of it and almost crushed him in their embrace. Their joined "Weeeeee!" made him laugh and he hugged them back.

"Baby, you´re getting married! How are you? I can´t believe you´re faster than me. But maybe this will be the final trigger Jay will need."

Kurt hugged Mercedes once more and nodded, then turned to Rachel.

"Where´s Barbra? I hope she´ll recognize me, it´s been too long since we´ve seen her!"

Rachel nudged him and took his arm, leading him into the suite.

"It´s been three days since Christmas, it hasn´t been that long. But she´s asleep now, I hope she will wake up in time to notice your wedding."

Kurt stopped in the doorframe and stared.

"Wow."

"It´s amazing, isn´t it?", Finn exclaimed. "Also, there is food in the dining room and hey, the service guy is awesome. Did you know they get you anything you want, like – anything? And you have two bathrooms. Awesome, dude!"

Finn roamed through the hallway – this suite had a hallway! - and waved at Kurt with something that looked like a chicken wing. How did he manage to get chicken wings at the Ritz Carlton? Kurt decided not to think about it and half-hugged Finn. He didn´t want chicken wing stains on his shirt, not even on a shirt he would get out off soon to change into his suit.

Then he noticed two people coming out of the dining room. He dropped his bag – well, gave it to Mercedes – and hurried to greet them.

"Dad! Carole! I´m so glad you´re here! Do you like your room? Do you have everything you need?"

Carole kissed him on the cheek and Burt ruffled his hair, leading his son into the dining room.

"Kiddo, the room´s great but looks really expensive. But don´t you worry about us, it´s your wedding day. Are you okay?"

Kurt grinned and shook his head.

"I´m far more than just okay, dad. It´s partly like a fairy-tale, but on the other side it feels more real and right than anything else."

His dad gave him a bit of a wobbly smile.

"Do you know that this is almost exactly what your mother said on our wedding day?"

Now Kurt teared up as well, but he still managed to smile at his dad, his face lit up.

"Really? No, I didn´t know. That´s... that´s perfect, Dad."

Burt cleared his throat and petted Kurt´s shoulder gently.

"That reminds me... do you have the rings?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed once more.

"Dad, the rings were adjusted in September and they´re here in my bag. And before you ask me once more, I love them. In fact, we love them and I can´t tell you how much this gesture meant to both of us. I can´t remember all about mom, but I do know that your relationship was the best example you could have given me. I know that even though Carole is perfect for you, mom was your first love and what you two had is what I want with Blaine. And having your rings is just another sign that true happiness is nothing fictional – and that fairy-tales sometimes do come true, you know. Thank you, dad."

Both men hugged once more and knew without needing words that this – their families, their loved ones and their happiness they found after all – was one of the greatest gifts ever.

"So, I guess before we´re getting puffy eyes and stuff, we should join the others and get you ready. Thanks again for the room, kiddo, wouldn´t have been necessary, you know?"

Kurt pulled his dad out of the chair and winked at him.

"I already told you that we had booked it for us and then my director surprised me with the suite, remember? So it´s really my pleasure and you should enjoy it."

Kurt smiled as he thought back of the conversation he had had with his theatre director just a week ago.

_"Kurt, you wouldn't happen to have use for a suite at the Ritz Carlton for your wedding? I mean, I know you´ve already booked a room, but I found this reservation for the Ritz Carlton Suite and it´s exactly for the night after your wedding. I really don´t need it and it would be a pity to waste it, don´t you think."_

_Kurt had stared at his boss suspiciously._

_"That´s quite a coincidence."_

_His director hadn´t even blushed – well, he was a famous actor after all – and shrugged._

_"I guess it is, yes. Here you are. Enjoy it."_

_He had handed Kurt an envelope and turned around to hurry somewhere else, seemingly busy as always. Kurt had opened the gift certificate and stared at it for a few moments. Then he had called Blaine._

And right now, he was standing there, in the middle of a 1,900 square feet big suite with the perfect Central Park view and every luxury he was able to think of... ready to get married.

Finn interrupted his thoughts.

"This apartment-thing is like in one of those movies, you know. It´s almost ridiculous."

Kurt cocked his head and raised an eyebrow – Finn still had this effect on him.

"Ridiculous, really Finn? In fact, I can think of many things that were way more ridiculous than this suite. Remember the time you showed up at Regionals some years ago, together with the boys of the football squad you were training? And you got them to jump up and down like cheerleaders and scream M-A-R-R-Y-M-E while you knelt down on the stage right after Rachel´s choir performed and you sang "Cut The Bullshit, Girl Let´s Get Married" in front of the audience and the judges? Do you remember that, Finn?"

Finn blushed and murmured something that sounded like „Didn´t need to remind me of it".

Kurt laughed and poked his brother.

„You know what, the most ridiculous thing about it was the fact that she said yes to that. You should be thankful for it every single day."

Finn´s face broke into a serious half-smile.

„I know, and trust me – I am."

Mercedes prodded Finn and gripped Kurt.

„It´s really time for you to try this Jacuzzi, white boy. Come on, let´s go."

* * *

><p>Blaine tried to stop kneading his hands and took a deep breath. He looked around – everything looked absolutely fabulous. Kurt had been right, as usual – the heaters, hidden behind white - of course fireproof - cloths, were not too obvious but produced enough heat to avoid freezing. And their choice to go with white and silver, callas and organza, classic and elegance had been right. It was them – simplicity, but also a touch of beauty.<p>

Blaine smiled weakly at his friends, some of the Warblers, Brad and his family, some of the closer college friends and colleagues. Central Park weddings were limited to 200 visitors and they hadn´t needed all of the allowed places – the location had been more of a problem, at least during winter and with all the heaters and chairs and amounts of white and silver organza. But Kurt had some connections now and the promise of an additional free concert in summer on one of the many concert stages in Central Park had solved that.

And so here he was – standing in front of Cab Cot, wearing a dark grey suit with a calla in the buttonhole of his jacket and waiting for the love of his life, who was obviously appearing this very moment. The group surrounding Kurt was laughing and still Blaine was able to recognize Kurt´s voice above all the others. His laugh sounded as happy as Blaine felt and his heart began to beat faster.

Then Kurt noticed him and his smile was so wide and excited that Blaine couldn´t help but wave in return, just a little silly move of his hand. Kurt looked stunning in his slightly lighter grey suit, matching Blaine´s perfectly while being unique nevertheless.

Rachel and Mercedes hugged him before he could touch Kurt, then he had to greet Finn and Burt and Carole but finally he reached Kurt. Kurt, who stared at him in wonder, as if he couldn´t believe this was really happening.

"Hey", Blaine whispered, taking Kurt´s hand in his.

"Hey", Kurt answered, tightening the hold. "Best day of my life so far."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah? Why? Tell me more."

Kurt shrugged and smiled coyly.

"Oh, I don´t know. There´s snow and the sun is shining and all the people who are important to me are here."

Blaine´s smile grew warmer.

"That´s all?"

Kurt´s chuckle was deeper now as he leaned in.

"And I´m marrying the man of my dreams, the love of my life. I couldn´t be happier."

"Me too, I just can´t tell you how much I love you."

They met for one short, but loving kiss before they broke apart and noticed the wolf-whistles.

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine´s and sighed.

"Those were our brothers, why did we choose them as our best men again?"

"Because we love them and... okay, that was rhetorical, I see. So, I guess it´s time to... well, marry?"

Kurt pulled away reluctantly, but nodded. "Oh yes, it is."

Standing next to their brothers and Rachel and Mercedes, their maids of honor, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Their hearts were racing, their hands were linked and their eyes locked.

They had exchanged the traditional vows, but now was the time for their own heartfelt ones – before putting on the rings. Rachel sniffed into her tissue and Blaine cleared his throat.

"Kurt, we´ve had many special moments that led us to this one, the most special one. I don´t know how I got so lucky to have you. Sometimes I see you and I fall in love with you all over again. You´re incredibly talented, you´re the most beautiful man I know, you´re witty and smart, but the most important thing of all – you love me just the way I love you. Our lives haven´t always been easy, but with you my life is so much better and richer and I can´t wait to start our marriage and live my life with you."

Kurt´s smile became meek, but his eyes told Blaine that he had found the perfect words. So he smiled at his husband-to-be and continued.

"I love you, Kurt – and I can't imagine ever not loving you. So, wear this ring and let´s live together in happiness. Always."

He slid the ring onto Kurt´s finger. Kurt sighed happily and lifted his head to look at Blaine again.

"Blaine. When we first met, you told me to have courage and face things, and with that you started to change my life. With you I´m stronger and happier than I´ve ever thought I could be. You´re my inspiration and motivation, you told me to never give up and only because of you I was able to manage that. We´re different in all the right ways, we complete each other and are better together than either of us could be on our own. The moment I saw you, I felt and soon knew I wanted to be yours. And from now on, nothing can come between us."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, who blinked to get rid of the tears, then laughed and just wiped them off with his free hand. Kurt chuckled and took the ring from Finn.

"So, wear this ring and we´ll share our name, we´ll share our lives and our love. Forever."

The registrar smiled at the two men.

"I now declare you husbands, you may kiss."

Kurt and Blaine obliged happily. They held on to each other, tenderly kissing and forgetting everything else for some moments. Loud clapping made them pull apart slightly, smiling at each other.

"Hello there, Mr Hummel-Anderson", Kurt smirked.

"Well, hello to you too, Mr Hummel-Anderson"; Blaine laughed in return. Then they turned around to face their families and friends, smiling at all the loving and happy faces. At that moment, Barbra started to babble and clapped her hands, smiling at her uncles. The newlyweds and their families started to laugh and this was just the first of very many joyful and happy moments this day.

* * *

><p>As the sun set, the wedding party watched it color the sky, and then they wandered to the Ritz Carlton, where the reception took place. Blaine didn´t let go of Kurt´s hand for a single moment, sliding his thumb over the ring on Kurt´s finger now and then.<p>

They hardly tasted the food, too busy with being congratulated and smiling at each other. Still, when they cut the cake, they managed to get a piece. It was decorated with sugar-callas, matching the wedding decoration, just like the tall vases with the callas on the tables. Blaine tried to feed Kurt a piece of cake, but that was harder than it seemed. Kurt tried to stop laughing and eyed the fork suspiciously, a little bit worried to stain his suit. Then he moved a bit and opened his mouth, watching Blaine who´s eyes became darker at the sight.

"Stop it, Blaine", Kurt whispered, blushing slightly. "We´re just eating cake. Nothing else. Keep that thought for the wedding night."

Blaine smirked at him and nodded lightly. "Promised."

They didn´t manage to eat the whole piece of cake though, because suddenly there was a back coupling.

"Hi, my name is Nick and this is Jeff. We once were members of the Warblers, a high-school show choir we joined together with Blaine and also Kurt for a short time. We have something prepared for the two of you, as a reminder of the old times and the beginnings of your relationship. It´s Christmas time, so we thought this would be fitting. We hope you enjoy it – and congrats to you!"

Nick handed the microphone back to a service member and hummed a harmony, then the other men joined him. As Blaine and Kurt recognized the song, they looked at each other and started to laugh. "Oh my, that´s so cheesy!" – but then again, weren´t they too?

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas **_

_ **There is just one thing I need **_

_ **I don't care about the presents **_

_ **Underneath the Christmas tree **_

Jeff took over for the next verse, winking at Nick and doing one of those twirls so typical for him.

_**I don't need to hang my stocking **_

_ **There upon the fireplace **_

_ **Santa Claus won't make me happy **_

_ **With a toy on Christmas Day **_

_ **I just want you for my own**_

_ **More than you could ever know**_

_ **Make my wish come true**_

_ **All I want for Christmas is you**_

Suddenly Blaine pulled Kurt up and led him to the small dance floor, next to the Warblers. Kurt simply laughed and rolled his eyes.

"What was that about not being cliché? You really want to dance to one of these corny songs?"

Blaine shrugged and pulled his husband – his husband! - even closer.

"It feels right. It isn´t important what´s cliché or corny, as long as it´s you and me and we´re together and want to do it."

Kurt could do nothing but smile, because – it was true. It had always been the two of them and it was their decision what to do and how to live their lives. And if they wanted to dance to a cheesy Christmas song, they would.

So they did.

_**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

_ **I won't even wish for snow**_

_ **And I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_

_ **Underneath the mistletoe**_

_ **I won't make a list and send it**_

_ **To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

_ **I won't even stay awake to**_

_ **Hear those magic reindeer click**_

Blaine moved closer and began to sing into Kurt´s ear, who smiled and hummed too.

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight**_

_ **Holding on to me so tight**_

_ **What more can I do?**_

_ **Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**Oh all the lights are shining**_

_ **So brightly everywhere**_

_ **And the sound of children's**_

_ **Laughter fills the air**_

_ **And everyone is singing**_

_ **I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_ **Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?**_

_ **Won't you please bring my baby to me? **_

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_ **This is all I'm asking for**_

_ **I just want to see my baby**_

_ **Standing right outside my door**_

_**Oh I just want you for my own**_

_ **More than you could ever know**_

_ **Make my wish come true**_

_ **Baby all I want for Christmas is**_

_ **You baby**_

_ **All I want for Christmas is you baby**_

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

"Oh, now I know why you smiled at each other so weirdly when I practised this song earlier this advent", Ava smirked. "That´s really cheesy. But the story about your rings is cute. You´re really cool, grandpa!"

Burt smiled at Ava affectionately.

"They deserved it", he simply stated, returning to his food. Carole smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. "It´s a good thing that sometimes life gives us second chances at happiness."

Nobody noticed that Barbra was staring at her father in horror. But then she leaned closer to Ava and stage-whispered.

"Remember me to never ever ask my dad for advice in love matters. I´d rather come visit you and your dads and ask them. Obviously they have a lot more expertise in the romance department..:"

Ava rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. They´re so cheesy you´ll get thirsty after watching them for only ten minutes. Especially when they look at one of the many wedding photos all over our place and get that look."

Kurt smirked at Ava.

"Sweetie, there are much more photos of you than of our wedding. And sure, our wedding day was one of the most special days in our lives, but just wait for the other stories..."

With that he winked at her, followed by one of her typical teenager-y groans as she turned to chat with Barbra.

Kurt turned to Blaine, who smiled at him softly.

"Hey, Mr Hummel-Anderson. Looking at something you like?"

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt in for a short kiss.

"Just you, Mr Hummel-Anderson. Just you, always."


	12. 2020

**2020 – The one with the big decision**

Blaine watched Ava as she whispered something in Eli´s ear that made him and Barbra laugh out loud. It was surprising how good the three of them got along, even though they were all teenagers.

Ava was outgoing and able to connect with everyone pretty easy, but she was somehow guarded with boys at the moment. Eli was one of the exceptions and Blaine was happy about that. Family was important, and noone knew that better than him.

He reached out for Kurt´s hand and squeezed it. Kurt turned around and looked at him, following his gaze.

"Eli, Barbra and Ava are such good friends even though they only see each other a few times a year, right?"

Blaine smiled at him and nodded.

"And I´m really grateful for that."

Both watched their daughter, dorky grins on their faces and both blushing when Ava caught them watching.

She rolled her eyes and stage-whispered to her cousins.

"My dads are looking at me like I´m their princess. One would think I´d get a pony for Christmas then, but no. Not even half a pony and the other half for my birthday."

Laughter followed her statement and Ava smirked at her parents.

Blaine cleared his throat and winked at Barbra.

"Sweetie, I think you´re the only girl who gets vocal training lessons for a whole year as a Christmas present. And by the way, to subtly change the topic, did you know it´s Barbra´s fault that you´re even here?"

Ava looked at her cousin in surprise and shook her head.

"No, how come?"

* * *

><p><em>2020<em>

"Thanks again, Kurt and Blaine. I really don´t know why we haven´t done our Christmas shopping yet. We´ll try to hurry, fingers crossed for no traffic jam."

Rachel kissed Kurt on the cheek and hugged Blaine, before finally joining Finn in their car. They waved – and then they were out of sight.

Kurt closed the front door and turned around to face Blaine, who was laughing.

"Remind me that – when we have children – just one good-bye is usually enough, especially when the kid´s sleeping."

Kurt joined in the laughter and slipped his hand into Blaine´s.

They walked into Barbra´s room, where the girl was sleeping in her cot with her thumb between her lips. Kurt reached out to softly brush his finger over Barbra´s dark curls.

"When we have children, hm?"

Blaine tightened his grip, as he turned Kurt around and looked at him with slightly guarded eyes.

"Don´t you think about it, sometimes?"

Kurt bit his lip and watched his husband closely.

"Yes, I do, especially now that we're married, and certainly when Barbra was born. I mean, don´t you? I always thought we both wanted children. Or one child, at least."

Blaine´s earnest expression changed into a happy one.

"A girl, a little baby girl. With your voice and good looks and my..."

"And your big heart and enthusiasm and strength. And intelligence. Even if it´s not possible to have a biological daughter, I think that´s how we would raise her and that´s what we could teach her."

Kurt´s smile was matching Blaine´s now.

"Come on, let´s go into the kitchen, Rachel mentioned hot chocolate and cookies."

They leant against the fridge, then the microwave beeped and Kurt took the two mugs.

"You may carry the plate with the cookies but don´t you dare to eat one. I counted them. There are exactly twelve of them."

Blaine smiled and followed his husband – using that word still made him surprisingly happy every single day, even a year after the wedding – into the living room.

Every time they were at Finn and Rachel´s, Kurt looked at the furniture and the Christmas decoration with a mix of amusement and horror. Finn had put his belongings – all the football and hockey caps, his posters and his drums – into the basement, but Rachel ran riot in the rooms upstairs. And it was so clearly Rachel´s style that Kurt sometimes wondered how Finn could stand it. But then again, Finn obviously adored Rachel and they were happy together.

Kurt sat down on one of the couches and put one of the pink velvety cushions as far away as possible. He handed Blaine one of the mugs and snuggled into his warmth, sighing happily.

"You know what, if it were up to me there would be dozens of traffic jams and their shopping could take hours. I don´t care. It´s the first day since the beginning of December that we don´t have any appointments or friends coming over or stuff like that."

Blaine rested his head on top of Kurt´s and nuzzled into Kurt´s hair.

"So true. I´ll tell you something – I really missed this. I really missed you, even though we´re living together, we have been so busy during the last days and I really counted these days until we were leaving for Lima."

Kurt smiled against Blaine´s shoulder.

"Me too. Love you."

Blaine hummed in agreement and took another sip of his hot chocolate. They both enjoyed each other´s presence and the warmth of their mugs. Then the baby phone came to life with the sound of Barbra´s babbling.

"I´ll get her", Kurt told Blaine and got up, placing his mug on the sparkly coffee table.

Blaine listened as Kurt´s voice joined Barbra´s and then they both entered the living room.

The sight made Blaine´s heart jump and he had no idea why he suddenly teared up.

Kurt held the little girl, who looked at him with wide eyes. His smile was tender as he spoke to her.

"Look, there´s your uncle Blaine, let´s say hi, shall we?" Kurt took Barbra´s hand and waved. Blaine waved back and smiled at the girl, who watched him with a curious look on her face. Then she turned around with outstretched arms and shot him a smile so big that Blaine looked at her in awe.

"She already knows how to twist men around her finger, doesn´t she? Go on, take her. She won´t bite." Kurt helped Blaine to readjust with Barbra on his lap and watched as she lifted her hand to catch one of his curls.

She succeeded and let out a shriek of joy as she pulled at Blaine´s hair.

"Puppy!"

Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "What´s she saying?"

Kurt didn´t try to suppress a smirk. "I guess she just called you a puppy."

Blaine looked at Barbra and shook his head.

"No darling, I´m your uncle Blaine."

Barbra smiled at him and tugged at his curl once more.

"Na. Puppy!"

Kurt burst out laughing.

"Obviously, she´s made up her mind and you´re just Uncle Puppy. Well, I can´t deny she´s right in some ways. Sometimes you remind me of a puppy too, you know. So, why don´t you play a bit with your niece? I´m sure she´ll enjoy showing you her dolls or... are these instruments? Rachel sure knows how to encourage her child."

Blaine carried Barbra to the pink carpet in one of the room´s corners and sat her down, choosing a place next to her. Then he bent down and asked his niece: "Do you want Uncle Kitty-Kurt to play with us? I´m sure he´d love to get wrinkles in his pants just for you."

He looked up with a smirk and patted at the carpet near him.

Barbra smiled at Kurt.

"Kitty! M´here!"

Kurt shot Blaine a meaningful look and joined them on the carpet.

"Well then, what do you want to play? With your dolls? Or dress-up?"

Barbra pulled out a box and opened it.

"Cars!"

* * *

><p>"I think she´s asleep now."<p>

Blaine´s whisper was hardly audible as he took Kurt´s hand and they tip-toed out of Barbra´s room and back into the living room. They both fell onto the couch and closed their eyes, and for a few minutes, only the sound of their breathing could be heard.

"You still sure you want to have a child?"

Kurt just chuckled and turned to his side, opening his eyes to look at Blaine who did the same.

"Yes, in fact – I am. Of course it´s exhausting sometimes, but I guess it´s not like this every day. We´re supposed to spoil our niece, right? Our little girl will be able to play on her own for some time, but we´ll be happy to spend time with her and show her the world, won´t we?"

Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt´s waist and pulled him closer.

"We will. And it´s worth all the sleepless nights and busy days, I guess. When I saw you entering the room with Barbra two hours ago, I felt so... happy. The image of you and that small child and the expression of love on your face... that, it made me so..."

Blaine´s voice broke and Kurt´s eyes turned softer.

"I know, B. It´s something I can´t explain. It´s one thing to have you and know that you´re the love of my life, but it´s another thing to have a child who looks up to you, who needs you in other ways and who´ll grow up and go its ways some day. I mean, we share so much, we have so much love in our life and I feel like it would be selfish to not share it with anyone else, you know?"

Blaine nodded, still not sure he was able to speak again. So they just looked at each other, slowly realizing that they had just made a big decision. One that would change their lives.

"So, does that mean we´re going to have a... a child? A little baby girl?"

Kurt nodded slowly, his eyes big and excited.

"I guess so, yes. I know we´ve talked about this before a bit and I hope we´re still on the same page, because I really want to adopt a girl who needs another chance."

"Me too. But... when?"

Blaine watched Kurt closely, waiting for the answer he was hoping for. And he should have known Kurt would give it to him.

"Do you think we´re ready? We both have our jobs, we´re financially independent and live in our own apartment in the most wonderful city, next to some close friends. So, I think we´re ready and we could... could do it. Now."

Blaine felt his voice waver again.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Kurt´s voice was unsteady too now and he watched Blaine as he nodded, steady and sure.

Then they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, only for a short moment, too happy and excited to do anything else.

"We´ll have a little baby girl", Kurt whispered in Blaine´s ear and Blaine answered him by hugging him even tighter. "Yes, we will. Love you, so much!"

A loud wail resounded and they broke apart. Blaine stood up and smiled at Kurt.

"I guess we´ll also have to get used to this, right?"

Laughter followed him as he left the living room, but it was a happy laughter; filled with anticipation and joy.

* * *

><p>When Rachel and Finn came back home after hours of shopping, loaded with bags and wrapped presents, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch together with Barbra playing on the carpet. The radio was playing and Kurt was singing along, Blaine smiling at him.<p>

**_Hearts will be glowing _**

**_When loved ones are near _**

**_It's the most wonderful time of the year _**

Rachel put down the bags and hung her coat, sighing exhaustedly.

"Thanks so much for looking after her, guys. Remind me to never ever delay Christmas shopping like this again, okay? So, what did you do?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, smiling.

"We were just drinking hot chocolate, playing with Barbra, making life decisions, you know. The usual."

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

Barbra smiled at her uncles and turned to look at Ava then.

"See, you should thank me and invite me to come to New York soon. I´d love to see another Broadway show and now I know how to blackmail you!"

The grown-ups laughed and Ava nudged her cousin.

"You know you´re always more than welcome, you could sleep in my room and we´ll go to Starbucks and I´ll show you my favourite places. Oh, and you can come too!"

She smiled at Eli, who returned her smile.

Blaine and Kurt shared another happy look. Having Ava had been the best decision they´d ever made – since they got married, that was.


	13. 2021

**2021 - The one with the Christmas miracle.**

_2034_

"So you decided to adopt a baby, and then you went to an agency, and then you got me?" Ava wondered out loud.

"Um… no. It wasn't that easy actually." Blaine answered.

Kurt scoffed. "That's an understatement… 2021 was a tough year. We had to wait so long, and we were almost starting to lose hope…"

"But that's when a little Christmas miracle happened." Blaine added with a smile.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. He still didn't believe in God, but what happened that Christmas was pretty amazing and miraculous…

* * *

><p><em>2021<em>

Blaine hummed happily as he took out his keys and opened the door to the apartment.

"Honey, I'm hoooome!" He shouted cheerily as he stepped inside. "Finished my last workday of the year, woohoo!"

Blaine frowned. "Honey? It's so dark in here. Weren't you going to put up the Christmas lights this afternoon?" "Honey…?" He asked as he entered the living room. As his eyes adjusted themselves to the dimness of the room, he saw a still form lying on the couch.

"Kurt?" He turned on the lights and saw his husband stretched out on the couch and covered by a comforter. He was fast asleep.

"Such a Sleeping Beauty…" Blaine whispered to himself, as he moved towards the couch and perched himself on the edge, reaching out to stroke Kurt's hair. Kurt frowned in his sleep and then his eyes fluttered open.

Blaine's heart sank at the sight. Kurt's eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He had obviously been crying. A lot.

"You're home…" Kurt said with a worn out voice, trying to fixate his eyes on his husband.

"I am, honey. What's wrong, sweetie?" Blaine was caressing Kurt's cheek as he waited for an answer.

Kurt averted his glance and sighed brokenly. "The adoption agency called." He shook his head and squinted his eyes against the tears that once again threatened to fall.

"We got turned down again, huh?" Blaine said matter-of-factly.

Kurt nodded wordlessly. His lip trembled so hard he felt the strongest urge to bite it till it bled.

"Fuck…" Blaine cursed, as he shook his head. This was disappointing alright. But most of all, his heart was breaking for his husband. Kurt looked so miserable and so… small. "Come here you…" He whispered, as he gently helped Kurt into a sitting position and pulled him into a tight hug.

A loud sob escaped Kurt's throat, as he dug his fingers into Blaine's back. "I don't get it, Blaine… I just don't get it…" He pulled back and wiped away his tears angrily. "This is the ninth time we've been turned down. Let's just face it; no woman wants to give her child away to be raised by two gay men."

Blaine brought his hands up to cradle the back of Kurt's head. "That's not true, baby…" He said, but his voice held less conviction than ever.

"But it is!" Kurt cried out. "God, Blaine, what do they think we are? Some kind of monsters? Do they believe we're freaks who can't love a child or take care of it? Just… why? Why?"

"I don't know baby… I don't know…" Blaine shook his head in despair, as tears threatened to fall from his eyes as well. Still; he had to stay strong for Kurt. Even though it killed him on the inside. "Please don't cry, honey... please… it hurts me so much to see you like this."

Kurt took a deep, steadying breath and gulped. "Blaine… I'm done with this… I can't do this anymore. I can't keep getting my hopes up and keep being crushed every single time… I'm sorry, Blaine, I just can't anymore…"

"I know it's been so hard on you, Kurt." Blaine gave him a small, sad smile. "Do you want to give surrogacy a try then?" He asked gently, knowing it was a sensitive subject.

As Blaine had expected, Kurt shook his head vehemently. "No. Absolutely not. I don't want to go through the same thing Jack and Mike went through. I wouldn't survive that."

Blaine nodded in understanding.

They'd become close friends with Jack and Mike over the years. The couple had tried having a child through surrogacy; but it all went horribly wrong when the surrogate suddenly decided she didn't want to give the baby up for adoption. It had taken them two years in court and thousands of dollars to finally get visiting rights. Jack could see his daughter one single day every two weeks.

One fucking day.

Blaine and Kurt knew how much the couple was suffering from it, so they'd immediately ruled out surrogacy as an option.

"You know, honey… maybe we'll have a baby, or maybe we won't… but we'll always have each other." Blaine said, as he pressed a kiss against Kurt's temple. "And if we do end up without children, then I promise you we'll spend the rest of our lives fulfilling every other dream and wish you have. We'll have an amazing life, no matter what."

A tiny smile appeared on Kurt's face. "You do realize one of my dreams is taking up ballroom dancing with you, don't you?"

Nodding slowly, Blaine smirked. "Let's not push it, okay?" He said, making Kurt chuckle.

"Thanks B… You always know how to make me smile." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Although Blaine had managed to cheer him up, Kurt still felt depressed and sad on the morning of Christmas Eve.<p>

"Let's go out for a walk." Blaine suggested. "Everything is ready for tonight, and our friends don't arrive until six PM. We can go shop?" He offered, hoping the prospect would excite Kurt.

His husband shrugged and nodded. "Sure. I could use some fresh air, I guess."

"Great!" Blaine piped, trying to lift the mood as much as possible. "I've seen something in a shop window on Fifth I'm sure you'll love!"

Kurt threw him a grateful smile. "Well, let's go check it out then."

Half an hour later, they were strolling down Fifth Avenue, arm in arm. Kurt didn't know if it was the crisp, cold air, or the lights and bubbly atmosphere on the streets, but suddenly he felt his spirits being lifted. He tightened his hold on Blaine's arm and leaned his head on his shoulder for a second. Blaine squeezed his arm in return and kissed the top of his head. Kurt sighed happily.

"We are going to be okay, huh?" He said softly.

Blaine nodded. "We are going to be better than okay." He said, and this time, there was no mistaking the confidence in his voice.

The kept walking until they arrived at the corner of Central Park.

"Oh hey look, a children's choir over there." Blaine pointed at the group of children standing next to one of the entrances of the park, singing in perfect harmony. They were being conducted by a young woman, and accompanied by a string quartet.

"That's so cute." Kurt smiled. "Let's go listen."

They sauntered towards the group and went to stand in front of them, a few feet behind the choir leader.

"God I love this song…" Blaine murmured, swaying to the hauntingly beautiful melody.

"Me too." Kurt answered. "It so captivating." Both men continued to listen in silence.

**_Hark how the bells, _**

**_sweet silver bells, _**

**_all seem to say, _**

**_throw cares away_**

**_Christmas is here, _**

**_bringing good cheer, _**

**_to young and old, _**

**_meek and the bold__._**

Swaying to the music, Kurt felt his eyes being drawn to one of the girls standing on the front row of the choir. She seemed about twelve years old, and had long, curly, dark brown hair; and even from a distance Kurt could tell she had the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.

She had the face of an angel.

**_Ding dong ding dong _**

**_that is their song _**

**_with joyful ring _**

**_all caroling._**

**_One seems to hear _**

**_words of good cheer _**

**_from everywhere _**

**_filling the air._**

No matter how many times he let his eyes roam over the choir, they would always gravitate back to that girl.

Then she chimed in as a second voice to the older girl who had been singing solo up until then.

She was amazing.

The face _and _ the voice of an angel.

**_Oh how they pound, _**

**_raising the sound, _**

**_o'er hill and dale, _**

**_telling their tale._**

**_Gaily they ring _**

**_while people sing _**

**_songs of good cheer, _**

**_Christmas is here._**

Kurt was mesmerized. He couldn't stop staring now. There was something about her, but Kurt couldn't put his finger on it.

All of a sudden, the girl locked eyes with him, and his heart almost stopped as she gave him the most radiant smile and a little wave.

**_Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas, _**

**_Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas._**

**_On on they send, _**

**_on without end, _**

**_their joyful tone _**

**_to every home._**

**_Ding dong ding... dong!_**

The bystanders clapped their hands as the music ended. Kurt turned his face to Blaine. "Did you see that girl?" He asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "The one with the long curly hair? Yeah. She… it's like I recognize her somehow…"

"You too?" Kurt gasped. This was really weird.

They frowned at each other and simultaneously turned their heads back to where the choir stood. The group of girls had gathered around the young woman, as they were preparing to leave.

The angel-faced girl was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kurt and Blaine were at home, relishing the peace and quiet of what Kurt called "the eye of the Holiday Storm". The days between Christmas and New Year's Eve were actually his favorite time of the year.<p>

Blaine was sprawled out on the couch, reading a book, while Kurt was lying on his stomach on the carpeted floor, sketching a costume design for his next musical. Music was playing softly in the background. The only other sounds in the room were the scratching of Kurt's pencil, and the rustling sound as Blaine turned a page every now and then.

Even though they were immersed in their own activities, both men were still silently enjoying each other's company.

Blaine's blaring cell phone interrupted their cozy, quiet cocoon. "Ugh. Now what?" He groaned, as he reached for his phone on the side table.

"Hello? Yes, it's him. Oh, hello. Yes…." Blaine's eyes shifted towards Kurt, and then he rose from the couch and stalked into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Kurt frowned. What wasn't he supposed to hear?

A few minutes later, Blaine returned to the living room, silently sitting down on the couch. He looked at Kurt with an unreadable expression and patted the cushion next to him in invitation.

Kurt scrambled to his feet and quickly went to sit beside him. "Blaine, what was that all about? What's wrong? Tell me now." He demanded.

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. That was Miranda from the adoption agency."

Kurt huffed in response. "What did she want this time?"

"She's coming over in half an hour." Blaine said.

"Why? Another inspection of our home? The last one was only two months ago." Kurt was getting fed up with all of this crap.

"No. She's bringing someone along. An future birth mother. Apparently the lady in question wants to meet us to discuss the possible adoption of her baby." Blaine breathed, still a bit shocked by the call himself.

Kurt went slack jawed. "But- What? That's not the standard procedure… How?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't have the full story, but it's some kind of exceptional situation. The woman is five months along. Miranda is going to explain as soon as they arrive."

"Oh God…" Kurt tried to suppress the sudden surge of hope he felt. It would probably end in tears again. As usual. But then again, they'd never gotten this far either. Most of the times, they were rejected by the birth mothers as soon as their file was presented to them; or so Miranda had told them.

"What if, Blaine?" He sighed.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "We'll see, honey… we'll see."

* * *

><p>Kurt quickly tidied up the living room while Blaine made coffee.<p>

When the doorbell rang, they gave each other a quick hug and kiss, as if to wish each other good luck.

Kurt opened the door. Next to Miranda stood a tall, dark haired woman with a protruding belly. Kurt guessed she was in her thirties.

"Hi, Kurt." Miranda greeted him, as they stepped inside. "Sorry to barge in here on such short notice, but Katherine here was dying to meet you guys." Katherine gave him a warm smile.

Kurt smiled back. "No problem!" He shook hands with both women and lead them into the living room, where Blaine greeted the women as well.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like some coffee? And a home baked Christmas cookie?" Blaine said.

Kurt mentally cheered as Blaine mentioned his cookies, thus advertising his homemaking skills to the women. Bonus points to Blaine.

"That would be lovely!" Miranda said enthusiastically. "Yes, thank you." Katherine added, speaking up for the first time.

Blaine hurried into the kitchen and came back with the coffee and cookies in no time.

"Thank you so much, Blaine." Miranda said. "Okay, I'll get straight to the point here. This isn't the way we usually handle potential adoptions, but then again, this isn't a typical situation either. But perhaps it's best if I let Katherine explain everything?" She gestured towards the woman at her side.

Katherine studied Kurt and Blaine for a second before she started to talk. "Well… my name is Katherine Ellison, I'm 37 years old, married and a mother of three wonderful kids."

Kurt and Blaine turned to look at each other, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I know, not what you expected probably." Katherine said. "Here's the deal. I'm pregnant because I was a surrogate for a befriended gay couple. One of them is the biological father, obviously… or rather…was the father."

"Was?" Blaine asked warily.

"Yes… was. Five weeks ago, my friends were driving home after a night out. They lived in New Jersey. Anyway… their car was hit by a truck. Neither of them survived it." She told them in a sad voice.

"Jesus Christ…" Kurt hissed as he slapped his hand against his mouth in shock.

"That's terrible…" Blaine said, equally shaken by the story.

Katherine nodded. "I'd just told them about the pregnancy a couple of days before. They were overjoyed by the news. The first couple of weeks after their death, I was too blown away to even think about the baby. But last week, I started talking about it with my husband, and in the end we both agreed that we wanted our friends' baby to be adopted and raised by another gay couple." She shrugged. "It just feels like it's the right thing to do."

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand as Katherine continued talking.

"So I contacted this adoption agency, and Miranda told me all about you guys." She smiled broadly at the men. "And I must say, from what she told me, I get the very strong impression that you two would make excellent parents for this little girl." She rubbed her stomach in emphasis.

Kurt gasped. "A girl?"

"Yes, a girl." Katherine answered. "How do you feel about having a daughter?"

It was Blaine's turn to smile. "It's all we've ever wanted."

They kept talking for almost two hours. Katherine asked them about their family, their work, their hobbies, their hopes and dreams, and so many other things. Kurt and Blaine happily answered every one of her questions.

At last Miranda and Katherine left the apartment. Katherine promised to give them her final answer as soon as she'd talked about it with her husband.

As Blaine closed the front door, he turned around to face a very bewildered looking Kurt.

"Did that just really happen? Or was it all just a dream?" Kurt said under his breath.

Blaine closed the distance between them and pulled him into a crushing hug. "It's real baby…" He whispered into Kurt's ear. "It's real. I think we might have a belated Christmas miracle here."

"God I hope so…" Kurt murmured.

As it turned out, it was a miracle. That same evening, Miranda called them with news they'd been waiting and hoping for.

They were going to be parents.

* * *

><p>Four months later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the waiting room of the maternity ward.<p>

Katherine had called them at 2 AM to inform them that she had gone into labor, and that her husband was going to take her to the hospital.

It was the fastest Kurt had ever gotten dressed in his entire life. He'd thrown on a pair of sweat pants and a sweater, and hadn't even bothered to comb his sleep tousled hair. Blaine was in a similar state.

"I can't believe she's almost there, B…" Kurt wrung his hands nervously. "By this time tomorrow, she'll be home, with us… sleeping in her crib…" He said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I know." Blaine said. "It's hard to grasp, isn't it?" He smiled tenderly at his husband. Kurt glanced at Blaine and returned his smile.

"So are we certain about the name?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded decisively "Yes. Ava Helena." They'd each picked a name. Kurt had chosen Ava, meaning 'bird', in honor of the late Pavarotti, who had unknowingly played such a significant role in bringing them together. Blaine had chosen Helena, meaning 'shining light'.

"She's not even born yet, and I already love her." Blaine said.

Kurt leaned in and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Me too." He whispered.

As they waited in silence, each lost in thought, a song softly played through the speakers of the waiting room.

**_Hmmm my Baby_**

**_Heaven sent You to me_**

**_All the worlds been praying_**

**_Who will Save?_**

Kurt frowned. "Isn't that a Christmas song?"

Blaine nodded. "I think so. They need to update their playlist..."

**_But who am I_**

**_That here tonight_**

**_I hold the One_**

**_Who'll bring us life_**

**_Hallelujah! We've been found_**

**_A Child is born _**

**_To save us now, Jesus! _**

**_Hallelujah! Light has come_**

**_A Savior who will set us free_**

**_A Promise for those who believe_**

**_Do You hear the Angels_**

**_Sing for You my baby_**

**_Men and kings have come to_**

**_Bow to You_**

**_But here in my arms_**

**_So close to me_**

**_The Son of God_**

**_Now all can see_**

**_Hallelujah We've been found_**

**_A Child is born to save us now, Jesus! Halleluiah Light has come_**

**_A savior set us free!_**

**_So praise to God on high_**

**_ He has heard our cry_**

**_He has heard our cry_**

**_ Hallelujah We've been found_**

Joe, Katherine's husband, entered the waiting room. "Kurt? Blaine?"

**_Hallelujah We've been found_**

Both men looked up at Joe. They straightened their backs in anticipation.

**_A Child is born to save us now, Jesus!_**

"She's here. She was born five minutes ago." Joe said with a broad smile.

**_ Halleluiah Light has come!_**

Kurt squealed and jumped off of his chair. Blaine followed suit and drew his husband into a sideways hug as he grinned happily at Joe.

"So… how about you follow me to meet your daughter?" Joe offered merrily.

**_ A Savior who will set us free_**

**_A Promise for those who believe_**

**_Hmmm my Baby..._**

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt set eyes on his daughter, he started shaking and crying. Blaine wasn't faring much better.<p>

Katherine was sitting up in her bed, holding a tiny bundle in her arms. She gave the men a tired smile as they entered.

"Kurt, Blaine, meet your little girl. It was a lot of work to bring her into this world, but she's worth it…" she laughed softly. She lowered her eyes to the baby. "Hey baby girl, your daddies are here."

"Look, Blaine, just… look." Kurt said in a shuddering voice. Blaine was so choked up he couldn't even answer, so he just nodded and squeezed Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, come here please…" Katherine said quietly. Kurt moved towards the bed. Katherine locked eyes with him. "I'm going to give her to you now." She said, with a solemnity that made it impossible for anyone in the room to miss the implication of her words.

"Thank you, Katherine…" Kurt breathed as he reached out his arms to hold his daughter for what would be the first of many, many times.

As soon as she lay in his arms, Kurt felt something shift inside his heart. Blaine hugged him from behind and laid his chin on Kurt's shoulder, to sneak a peek at the baby.

And suddenly, unbeknownst to each other, they both knew.

They both recognized her.

This was their daughter.

This was Ava Helena Hummel-Anderson.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

"What do you mean? You recognized me? Don't all baby's look the same?" Ava frowned.

Kurt shook his head. "No they don't. Besides… there was something really special about you…"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and then turned their gaze back to Ava.

Beautiful, angelical Ava with her bright green eyes and her long, curly brown hair.


	14. 2022

**2022 - The one in front of St. Patrick's Cathedral**

_2034_

'And that's when the misery started.' Burt joked , Kurt and Blaine just having finished their story about Ava's birth.

'Wow, thanks grandpa.' Ava shrugged.

'Ha, it's not exactly like you were an accident Ava. But Dad is right, having kids, it's not easy. We were involved in the last part of your mother's pregnancy, but we didn't carry you for nine months. And then you were there, and we had lots to figure out.'

'Oh even when you carry them for nine months, it's not easy. It's scary.' Rachel added.

* * *

><p><em>2022<em>

'Who's that for?' Blaine asked as Kurt put the toy in the basket hanging from his elbow.

'Eli.' Kurt answered, rolling his eyes as if that should have been the most obvious thing in the world. 'He likes elephants.'

'He's only one, he likes every stuffed animal. Besides he likes anything you touched. He loves you. The moment the kid learns how to use scissors, safely, he'll be making you 'favorite uncle' awards.'

'Do I detect a little jealousy?' Kurt joked. He was sure Blaine still remembered the time where he had asked Kurt that exact same question.

'Nope. Cause Barbra likes me better.'

''True, those curls of yours have a certain effect on little girls.' Kurt replied as he softly stroked Ava's cheek. She had fallen asleep in the carrier on Blaine's stomach. 'You better be careful when she starts grabbing for them.'

'Yeah, cause if she's anything like you, she's a puller!'

'Blaine!'

'Sttt, you'll wake her.' He turned towards his daughter and whispered: 'Bad Daddy, bad Daddy.' He looked back up at his husband: 'But, I was trying to make a point, wasn't I?'

'I don't know.' Kurt played innocent, 'Were you?'

'Yes.' Blaine faked a stern look and Kurt wondered if he ever looked at his students like that. They would never listen to him if he did. He looked far too adorable. Sometimes Kurt wanted to be in one of Blaine's classes, just for once. To see if his students respected him and if he got them to actually like what they were learning. He bet Blaine did, when somebody talked with so much passion you just had to listen. And he was pretty sure Blaine was one of the fun teachers, how could he not be? He was ridiculous. And he was always there, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his students.

Blaine waved the crumpled paper he had fished out of his pocket in front of Kurt's face. 'See, Eli's already crossed out. We've already gotten him something.'

'Yep, I've got a super cute sweater I stumbled upon couple of weeks ago at home. But that's so practical, and this is so cute!'

He took the stuffed animal out of his basket and held it up for Blaine. 'See, he looks a bit like Babar.' He started moving the toy's head, mimicking the elephant talking to Blaine. 'I'm cute! Don't you think I'm cute, strange man? Do you, do you?'

' You're very silly.' Blaine answered the animal.

'Well, he's coming with us.' Kurt said with a quick nod and put the elephant back in his basket.

'Don't forget to give him to Eli then.' Blaine teased as they continued browsing through the toy shop. You'd expect it to be filled to the brim, this close to Christmas but Kurt loved this shop, exactly because it was a bit off the beaten track. As much as a shop in Soho could be of course. He would always prefer this cute little toy shop over Toys 'R Us. He was in Times Square enough for work, he wasn't shopping there too. He was a New Yorker now, not a tourist.

At this place, they still had wooden toys, rag dolls and Kurt's absolute favorite, tea time sets. He loved it here, so simple but full of imagination, ready to be explored. It was impossible for him to leave the store without buying his daughter, niece or nephew something and he sure couldn't walk past it without jumping in for a quick peek.

'Who are we here for again?' Blaine asked as he put back the foam sword he'd been cutting air with. Kurt remained silent for a couple of seconds because his husband, who won several fencing tournaments in his youth, had just been fighting an imaginary enemy while carrying their daughter on his stomach and holding some bags in his other hand. It was an image he would cherish.

'Barbra.' he said when Blaine nudged his side to shake him from his thoughts. ' They have a doll here that's wearing a dress that really resembles the one I made for her.'

'Aw that's cute. I know she's going to love that dress, by the way. And Rachel's going to adore it.'

'You know it. I hope they still have that doll. I should have just bought it when I saw it.'

'I'm surprised you didn't.'

'Hey! Ava's still too little to play with dolls. I do have some restraint, you know.'

'Some.'

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and took the doll they had been talking about from the shelf. 'Come on, let's go check out. We still have other gifts to buy.'

'I know.' Blaine sighed, thinking of the list is his pocket.

'Last shop, I promise.'

'Don't make promises you can't keep.' Blaine tried to make it sound like he was joking, but his voice was so weary that he didn't fool anyone.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Kurt took a step back and closed the shop's door again.

'Nothing. Let's just get this done.'

'Blaine, don't 'nothing' me. I know you better than that.' Kurt cocked his eyebrow.

'It's not something I want to discuss on the street. Come on, Rachel's the only one we haven't gotten anything for yet. And this looks like a store for her.' He nodded towards the vintage shop they were standing in front of. 'We'll talk when we get home and we've put this little one in bed.' He adjusted Ava's hat.

'Okay then. I'll make it quick. I promise.' Kurt added stress to his last words, he did mean them.

* * *

><p>'So, what did you want to talk about?' Kurt asked Blaine, who was emptying the bags on their dining table, as soon as he walked out of Ava's nursery.<p>

'Let's sit down.' They both walked towards the sofa and plopped down next to each other.

'Don't be mad at me, please.' Blaine angled his body towards his husband and he put his hand on Kurt's knee. 'But I really really don't want us to become stereotypical. Do you know what people watching us might have thought? Me following you around, carrying the bags and our daughter. Dragged along for the Christmas shopping.'

Kurt needed a second, he wasn't sure exactly what Blaine was trying to say, but he was pretty sure it wasn't meant as a compliment to him.

'I thought you liked shopping.' Kurt said, eying the hand on his knee, not wanting to look at Blaine. He was confused and that was not something he wanted his husband to notice.

'I do, just not an entire day. I didn't shop, I nodded when you asked me something. And not when the shops and streets are busier than ever. Do you know how many people come to New York for Christmas?'

'As a matter of fact, I do. I've been living here for ten years now.' Kurt got up from his seat, Blaine's hand sliding from his knee. 'And I'm sorry I haven't been able to go shopping earlier, like I used to. I have a daughter now, you know!'

'You have a daughter? WE have a daughter!'

'Well if you're so scared of us becoming stereotypical, why are you never here then?'

'Well, I'm sorry the school didn't give me more time off. You're not in a musical right now, so we both decided it wasn't that bad. Didn't we?' Blaine defended himself, as he got to his feet. It had something dramatic to it, the way they were shouting, the sofa in between them.

'I could have had a musical! I turned it down.'

'You never told me that.' Blaine was too angry to even be shocked that Kurt would keep something like that from him.

'We've already talked about me staying home with Ava enough. Yeah it gets though sometimes but what was I supposed to do? We're not putting Ava in daycare, she's not even one yet.'

'We could have figured something out. I never wanted you to give up your dream.'

'I didn't, I chose to follow a more important one. OUR dream, our family. And now you're mad for us looking like one. Do you even want this?'

In her room, little Ava started crying. Kurt turned away from Blaine before he had answered the question and went to comfort his little girl. His husband was still standing next to the sofa when he walked through the living room with his daughter in his arms. He stomped the bedroom door with his foot, closing it with a loud bang.

The few times he came out of the room during the rest of the evening, to get a bottle or a toy for Ava, he completely ignored Blaine. Nothing good was going to come out of them talking tonight anyway, hard headed as they both were.

Blaine only joined Kurt in the bedroom when he was sure he would be sleeping. He slid under the covers very carefully not to wake his sleeping husband. He knew Kurt wouldn't make him sleep on the sofa but he didn't exactly want to be on the receiving end of one of Kurt's death glares either.

* * *

><p>'Morning.'<p>

'How smart of you to leave out the 'good'.' Kurt said as he walked into their kitchen, to find Blaine at their breakfast bar, set for two.

'Do you want to talk?' Blaine asked as Kurt sat down opposite of him and started fiddling with his croissant.

'Sure seems like a good idea, doesn't it?'

'It does. I've called Emily. She'll watch Ava for us today, so we can have some time to ourselves. I've already filled her bag: food, diapers, new set of clothes. She's still sleeping though, so we still need to dress her.'

'I know she's still sleeping. I would never come in here before checking up on her.'

' I know.'

They finished their breakfast in silence. When Ava started crying, Blaine went to get her and he returned to find Kurt standing in the living room, a set of clothes for their girl in his hands. He took the clothes from Kurt and dressed Ava while Kurt got dressed himself.

'Why couldn't we talk at home?' Kurt asked as he pulled out a chair.

'Being in a public place stops us from yelling at each other.' Blaine sat down too. 'Besides, we have something with coffee shops.'

'We do.' Kurt smiled weakly. It was only a tiny one, but it was the first one since last night, so Blaine couldn't help but smile too.

'Let me be very clear. I do want this. I want you. I want Ava. And I want us to be together. I just don't know if we're doing this right.' Blaine reached for Kurt's hand across the table and gently stroked it with his thumb.

'And you think I have clue what I'm doing?'

'I kinda hoped so. But yesterday, I felt like a typical husband, dragged along by his wife to tell her whether or not her butt looked big in that skirt. And that made me realize that maybe you don't know either, and where are we then?' Blaine looked down, pretty close to despair.

_'But through all the glory, the scary and the hype, I swear to god I'll punch the next person who calls me a stereotype. I'm so thankful to have found a partner as talented as me, and forever we shall be. _Remember that? It still counts. I'm going to have to punch you, cause I am not your wife.'

'I didn't mean it that way, you know that. It was just a way of putting it.' Blaine moved his hand through the air as if that would make things clearer. It didn't, it just expressed how confused he was himself.

'Well, never put it that way again then, and let me finish. I know you're afraid of the stereotypes. We both are. You should know that. But I didn't decide to stay home for Ava, because I'm the 'more female one' out of the two of us. What kind of shit is that? Because I like clothes?' Kurt almost spat out his words. 'I stayed home because I could.'

'I know, but I don't want you to feel like you had to, because I wanted you to. I just don't want us to fall into any patterns.' Blaine slowly realized this was pretty much entirely his fault. Perhaps, if he was so afraid of people making assumptions, he shouldn't make any himself.

'I don't. But I do wish you'd help out a bit more. I feel like I'm doing this all by myself sometimes. And we're going to fall into patterns Blaine. We're getting older. We're organizing a family here, that's how it works. You should know I would never be pushed into anything, never. Who cares what they think, let them think, let them assume. They don't know us, in fact, they know shit.'

'I love you.'

'What?'

'I love you. I'm head over heels in love with you. And I should just shut up and let you do all the talking.' Blaine leaned back in his chair.

'I love you too, but no. You shouldn't shut up. You should talk to me. Why didn't you say something yesterday? Why didn't you tell me that you were tired of looking for presents? We could have had a coffee break. Or something.'

'I don't know, Kurt. I messed up, okay?'

'Don't we all?' Kurt said, he didn't want Blaine to become defensive again.

'This is not going to be our last talk on the topic is it?' Blaine sighed.

'It wasn't our first and it won't be our last. This parenting thing is hard. I don't know if we'll ever figure it out. But, I'm done talking about this for now. It's ten fifteen, let's go do something fun. How long has it been since we actually had the chance to spend the entire day together, just the two of us?' Kurt couldn't even remember the last time he'd had some time to himself.

'My birthday, but we were busy all day for the party that evening, so that doesn't count. The last time before that was when your parents were here for that convention, and Carole took Ava off our hands for the evening. 3 months and five days ago. We went to dinner at Charlie's.'

'You are amazing.' Kurt was genuinely surprised Blaine kept track of things like that.

'Thank you. You taught me well. Do you want to go shopping?'

'Are you kidding me? After all of this?' Kurt raised his eyebrow

'After all of this.'

* * *

><p>They held hands as they left Saks, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen playing softly in the background. Every store seemed to have the same playlist around these days. They decided they would walk down to Central Park, grab a coffee and do some window shopping on their way over. Central Park was amazing in every season, but lately they hadn't had time for 'just a walk' anymore.<p>

'See, this is what Christmas shopping in New York is supposed to be about.' Blaine said as he twirled Kurt around and pulled him close. They shuffled in rounds a bit, as if they were slow dancing to the sounds of the city. It could have been the end scene of a romantic movie, dancing in the middle of the sidewalk, as the snow gently covered the city, the Christmas lights matching the sparkles in their eyes.

'Blaine, people are starting to look.'

'Who cares what they think?' Blaine cocked his eyebrow. 'Besides, they're just pissed that they have to walk around us. We're blocking their way to the perfect Christmas gift. Oh, and we're in front of St Patrick's Cathedral, while we're obviously sinners.'

'What-'

Kurt's sentence was cut off because Blaine kissed him full on the mouth. Kurt let go off Blaine's hand and linked both his hands on his husband's back. They deepened their kiss and a teenage girl that walked past whistled. Blaine chuckled so hard he broke the kiss.

'You know, this is a lot easier to do when Ava isn't trapped between us.'

'What-'

'This.' Kurt grabbed both sides of Blaine's head and kissed him again. Blaine whimpered when Kurt let go, although it had just been a sweet kiss on the lips.

'I love her, you know.'

'Me too. Who would have thought we'd ever love a girl so much?'

'I just never thought I'd ever love anybody as much as I love you.' Blaine said before he nuzzled himself against Kurt, his head fitting perfectly between his shoulder and neck.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

Kurt and Blaine didn't tell everybody exactly what they had fought about, that was far too private. They focused on the making up part, wanting to set a good example for the kids. They talked about how important it is to do things together, instead of one partner just following the other around. And that you have to make time for each other, even if it's for something silly like dancing in the street or taking a walk in the park.

'Especially if it's something silly.' Kurt smiled at Blaine.

'Because most of the time, the silly things aren't that silly at all.' Blaine concluded.


	15. 2023

**2023 - The one far, far away**

_2034_

„Oh yes, sometimes you´re really silly – remember the following year?" Kurt winked at Blaine and Ava gasped in faked horror.

Then Blaine grinned broadly at Kurt and nodded. „How could I forget? It was an exciting year!"

Finn stopped chewing and stared at Kurt and Blaine. "Huh?"

Kurt and Blaine both laughed and looked at each other, before Kurt turned to face Finn.

"Blaine was a bit silly about it to begin with, but it was so exciting because one of my dreams came true and it wouldn´t have been the same without Blaine."

"And me!" Ava stated, glaring at her fathers. Burt chuckled and gave her a thumbs-up.

"You don´t even remember it, sweetie. You were just one and a half years old and your favorite activity was making us run after you. But either way, you´re right. You being there was a huge part of the awesomeness – and the excitement. Especially at the beginning."

* * *

><p><em>2023<em>

When Kurt unlocked the door and entered their apartment, he was greeted by Ava's loud and angry screams. His happy smile turned into a worried expression as he dropped his bag and hurried into the living room, where Blaine sat on the floor in front of Ava, whose face was beet red.

"Sweetie, I have no idea what you want, can´t you tell me? Or show me? Please!" Blaine´s voice sounded desperate and he ran his hand through his slightly tousled hair. But Ava´s shrill crying just became louder at his words and Kurt wondered if it was wrong to admire their daughter´s acting talent at this moment – because there wasn´t a single tear on her face.

He bent down to kiss Blaine´s temple and turned to smile at Ava.

"Hello sweetie, that is some loud crying you´re doing here. What´s wrong?"

The moment Ava recognized her daddy´s voice, her face changed immediately. The wrathful expression disappeared and her beaming smile greeted Kurt. "Da!", she shouted and held her arms up, willing Kurt to cuddle her.

When she wrapped her arms around Kurt´s neck and nearly strangled him, Blaine got up and sighed. Kurt kissed him slowly, feeling the tension fade, and smiled at his husband tenderly. "Bad day?"

Blaine tried to smile in response. "You could say that. Ava has been crying for hours straight now and I still have no clue why. I´m really looking forward to her being able to talk."

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a reassuring one-armed-hug. "It will pass, that´s what Rachel told me. It´s called the terrible-twos and if we´re lucky, it will be over soon. I´m sorry I wasn´t able to be here earlier though. I had this informal meeting and now I really need to tell you something. But we can talk later, when Ava´s in bed, okay?"

Blaine grinned and nudged Kurt.

"I don´t think you´ll be able to wait that long. Spill it!"

Kurt shifted Ava, who was almost asleep in his arms now and getting heavier every minute.

"Alright, but just listen first, okay? So, our director asked me to be a part of a Christmas show this year. In Vienna – the one in Europe. Can you imagine? They´re doing a Christmas gala and Gery Keszler is organizing it, the one who invented the Life Ball. The show will be on the 23rd and – oh my God, I just can´t believe I´ll finally see Vienna!" Kurt laughed happily and his eyes sparkled. Then he realized Blaine wasn´t as happy as he was – he didn´t look happy at all. In fact he looked rather disappointed and a bit angry. And very tired.

"Blaine, what´s the matter?"

Blaine sighed and avoided looking at Kurt.

"Let´s put Ava to bed and talk afterwards, I don´t want her to have to listen to us."

* * *

><p>When Ava was lying in her cot, sleeping peacefully, they sat down at their kitchen table, both with a steaming mug of hot ginger tea.<p>

"Blaine. Talk to me. Please." Kurt watched his husband, who gathered his courage and finally lifted his head to look at Kurt.

Kurt noticed the hint of hurt in Blaine´s eyes and was confused, but as soon as Blaine began to speak he knew why.

"How can you leave us for a Christmas show? How? I thought we wanted to celebrate Christmas together. I know it´s only for a few days, but it´s not... I´m..."

Kurt´s laughter stopped Blaine and for a moment he was really, really angry at Kurt. How could he dare to laugh? But then Kurt raised a hand and tried to stop.

"Oh God, I´m so sorry, B. Really, I know it´s not in the least bit funny, but... oh my. Sorry."

Kurt managed to calm down and took Blaine´s hand with an apologetic smile.

"Listen, I would never ever leave you or Ava alone at Christmas, not for the biggest Christmas show or the craziest amount of money or whatever. I meant that we will be in Vienna, the three of us, together. I didn´t even realize you might interpret it in the wrong way, of course we´ll go together. That is – if you want to?"

Blaine hid his face behind his free hand and groaned.

"I´m such an idiot, oh my God."

Kurt squeezed his hand and chuckled.

"Well, not an idiot, a little bit silly, maybe. But hey, as long as you´re smiling again now, it´s alright. So, what do you say? Do you want to spend Christmas in Vienna? With me?"

Blaine lowered his hand and finally smiled at Kurt again.

"Only if we stay a little longer. There are so many things you´ve been talking about and I´m sure we won´t be able to see them all in only two or three days."

Kurt knocked over his chair as he lunged at Blaine and hugged him fiercely.

"You´re the best. Husband. Ever."

* * *

><p>Their driver was already waiting for them outside the airport and Kurt smiled at Ava, who looked around with big eyes. Snowflakes were dancing in the air and she tried to catch one with her gloved hand.<p>

"I still can´t believe she slept through the whole flight.", Blaine stated in wonder. "I could have bet she´d keep the whole plane awake."

Kurt grinned and arranged Ava´s scarf in a small bow. "You underestimate our daughter, B. Even at her age she knows how important a good first impression is. Oh, here´s our car."

The driver greeted them with a smile and didn´t seem to be in a hurry. He loaded their suitcases into the trunk slowly. During the drive to their hotel he pointed at some buildings and told them short stories about them. Kurt looked out of the window, his eyes glued to the skyline. Well, this part of Vienna didn´t look like the Vienna he had been dreaming of, at all. It was just the usual big city. They were driving on a highway and everything was a bit blurry at the moment. But he couldn´t wait to see more of it.

They finished unpacking rather quickly and Ava was kind of bored. Kurt looked at his watch and furrowed his brow.

"So, I have rehearsals in three hours, what do you want to do until then?"

Blaine smiled at him and winked. "I guess you have some suggestions, right?"

Ava was sleeping in her hotel-lent stroller and Kurt and Blaine strolled down the street.

"Look, that´s one of these art nouveau houses I heard of"; Kurt explained.

"Where?" Blaine tried to recollect what he knew about art nouveau and looked around. With his Starbucks cup in his hand Kurt pointed at one of the buildings with some ornaments over the door and the windows, his other hand being held by Blaine´s. "This one. It´s beautiful, isn´t it? It always amazed me how many different kind of styles Vienna unites."

Blaine simply nodded, because Kurt was right – and surely better informed than him.

"Oh, here we are, the Burgtheater. We still have some time left, do you want to take a look around? I´m sure they won´t mind." Kurt waited for Blaine´s answer and drank the rest of his Gingerbread Latte. Some things were the same everywhere and Starbucks´Christmas specials were one of those things.

"Okay then, let´s do some more sight-seeing."

They were greeted by a broadly smiling woman – or man? Kurt wasn´t sure, but then again he didn´t really care. He had seen some of the Life Ball shows and knew that they celebrated diversity, something he could relate to.

"I´m Gloria Glamour, but you can call me Glam, darlings. So pleased to finally meet the famous Kurt Hummel! I love your voice – and your moves. Especially the ones you used to do for the Single Ladies dance. I´m glad the videos are still on Youtube!"

Kurt thanked Glam - he already liked her - and introduced Blaine and Ava. "Do you think there´s a chance we might have a look around? I´d love to see the frescoes painted by Klimt."

Glam just waved towards the staircase. "Go on, go on. You sure know more about it than I do. I´ll be right here when you´re finished and there are dozens of people running around if you need anything."

Blaine followed Kurt and took Ava out of the stroller to follow Kurt upstairs.

When he reached him, Kurt was standing in the middle of the staircase, looking up at the old paintings. He turned to look at Blaine, his face gleaming with excitement and wonder. Blaine simply had to kiss him then, his heart filled with adoration for this man who was able to experience everything so absolutely.

"It´s been here for years, decades, you know. It´s steeped in history and now we are standing here. Can you believe that?" Kurt looked back up and sighed. "It´s too bad I have to go and sing now. At the moment I´d rather stand here and look."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, we have almost two weeks left, so I guess there´ll be enough time to stare at it. Go, sing a bit. We´ll be just across the street, I think I saw one of those famous Christmas markets. Do you have your cell? Call me when you´re finished."

They shared a quick kiss and then Kurt left for his rehearsal.

* * *

><p>When Kurt came back to the entrance hall an hour and a half later, he was surprised to already find Blaine and Ava there. Blaine looked somewhat exhausted, but Ava was having fun with Glam, who tickled her and obviously had painted her nails. In glittery pink.<p>

"Hey, I didn´t expect you to be back already", he said in a questioning voice. Blaine shot him a horrified look. "Kurt, it´s crazy out there. You have no idea what it´s like, I never ever want to go there again. Really."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What? Is a Christmas market too much for you?"

Blaine shook his head desperately. "No, you really don´t understand, you haven´t seen it. It´s only 6pm and there are so many people I was afraid to lose Ava, for real. I always thought Christmas markets are supposed to be... charming."

Glam laughed hysterically. "Darling, you´ve been to the wrong Christmas market if you´ve been looking for something charming."

"There are more of them?"

Blaine looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Glam laughed even more.

"Vienna is full of them, our people love their glogg. But some of them are really nice, you should visit the one in Schönbrunn. It´s lovely, really traditional and much more quiet and relaxed."

"Oh, Schönbrunn! We really need to go there, Blaine. Thank you Glam, that´s a good idea. So, I´m finished for today, shall we go? I could do with some dinner and Ava needs to sleep. I´m surprised she´s not having any problems with the different time zones."

Glam cuddled Ava once more and waved exaggeratedly as Kurt and Blaine left.

* * *

><p>"Finally."<p>

Kurt pulled Ava´s blanket over her shoulders and sighed.

"I hope she´ll sleep until tomorrow morning now."

Blaine took his hand and led Kurt over to the comfortable looking couch in the other room.

"So, what does your schedule for tomorrow look like?"

"Well, I have to be there at 11am for the lightning and some interviews, and then again at 6pm for the warm-up and the show. So I guess we can have breakfast and a little walk together, and some hours to ourselves in the afternoon. It will be better after tomorrow, I promise. What do you think you´ll do during the show? Do you want to come backstage?"

Blaine thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"I´d love to, you know that. But I don´t think it´s the right thing to do with Ava. There´s a museum especially for children with a fantastic playground, it´s not that far from here. So we could do that. And if we´re tired, we´ll just go back to our hotel room and watch you on TV."

Kurt hummed approvingly which turned into yawning.

"The bed looks really comfortable. I think I´ll go to sleep."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly and then smirked at him.

"You know what, hotel-sex is still something amazing. Do you think you have some time left for that? Maybe?"

Kurt shook his head and sighed dramatically.

"That one has been stricken off our bucket list some time ago, B."

Blaine poked him and laughed.

"Well, you struck it from your bucket list, but what about mine?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes and grinned at his husband fondly.

"Another of your countless reasons to go for it, aren´t you? Well then, Mr Hummel-Anderson, let´s go to bed."

* * *

><p>Blaine turned on the TV and smiled at Ava, who lay at his side and was fast asleep. The Zoom museum had been a real adventure, for Ava as well as for Blaine. He still liked learning – well, he was a teacher after all – and was fascinated by the possibilities at the museum. Ava had played for hours and Blaine was sure she wouldn´t wake up any time soon.<p>

He lowered the volume and smiled. Kurt had called an hour earlier and had been really excited. The stage was amazing and there were artists from all over the world, some of them who Kurt had been longing to meet in person.

When they had had lunch after his rehearsals, he hadn´t talked about it that much, using their time together to play with Ava, trying to eat at the same time.

Blaine relaxed as he watched some artists perform Christmas songs, then there was a small break during which the moderator talked about something Blaine tried to understand, but German was a language he rarely used. But then the man mentioned Kurt and this was something Blaine would understand in every single language. He straightened his back and felt his heartbeat speed up. It was always the same, since the very first time he had watched Kurt perform.

And there he was, in his favorite vest and smiling broadly, waving shortly at the audience. Then he reached the microphone, took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

The moment the orchestra started to play, he opened his eyes again and looked directly into the camera. And then he started to sing.

Blaine realized he had been holding his breath just when he started to feel dizzy, but he couldn´t care less. Kurt´s voice was breathtaking, after all. It had gotten even better these last years and he still managed to convey all his emotions. He performed one of the slower Christmas songs and Blaine could feel every single word of it.

It was no surprise that the audience gave Kurt a standing ovation afterwards.

Blaine waited a few minutes before he called Kurt.

"Honey, it was amazing. You are amazing."

Kurt´s soft laugh made Blaine smile too.

"They asked if I would stay a bit longer and take some photos and maybe one or two interviews. Are you alright with that? Is everything okay with Ava?"

Blaine nodded before he realized Kurt couldn´t see him.

"Of course, stay there and enjoy your time. Ava´s already asleep, I don´t think she´ll wake up before tomorrow morning. I´ll just watch a movie or read something and you go change the world again."

Kurt chuckled and sighed. "I´d really prefer it if you were here too, you know. It´s just because of you that I can be myself and stand in front of so many people. All the things I´m telling them are those you made me realize and you could say it so much better, B"

Blaine swallowed, his voice suddenly throaty.

"Love you, Kurt. You´re perfectly capable of talking yourself. Go and show them the man I love."

"I´ll do that. Can´t wait to be with you again though. Bye, Blaine."

* * *

><p>"So, what are we doing today?"<p>

Kurt smiled at Blaine and waited for his suggestions.

Blaine cut Ava´s bread roll in smaller pieces and handed her one.

"I was thinking about going to the zoo together? It´s in Schönbrunn, so we could go see one of one of those castles you love afterwards. There´s also a Christmas market in front of it and this one should be a bit more traditional."

Kurt nodded and smiled at his husband.

"Sounds like a good idea. I believe they said it was going to be snow in the evening, so the weather won´t be that bad. And we could look for some souvenirs for our families and friends there."

"I liked the South American compound best, it´s huge and looked really natural", Blaine stated after thinking about it for a moment. "But I can understand that you liked the porcupines best. The baby was really cute and your nearly touched one. Must be a great day in the life of Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt nudged him and laughed.

"You can make as many jokes as you want, it was great. But I still don´t understand how Ava almost managed to hide that rabbit in her jacket. I´m just glad we noticed it before the zookeeper did. And of course she was allowed to throw one of the fishes into the seal´s compound. Guh. I wouldn´t touch one of them."

They swung Ava up between them and laughed in unison as she squealed.

"So, we´ll get our stroller and then we´ll take a look at this castle, right? Hopefully Ava will be asleep so you can stare at all the really old things in awe."

Kurt nodded smiling and sighed. "It´s so amazing to be here, really. Even better because we´re here together."

* * *

><p>It was already getting dark when they left the castle again and walked towards the Christmas market situated right in front of it. Kurt sighed happily and Blaine grinned. "So, do you feel like a prince now? Just imagine if you had to sleep in one of those small beds, alone."<p>

Kurt shook his head and faked annoyance.

"You´re such a philistine, B. But even you have to admit that the dressing table was amazing. Sometimes I wish we could have lived then. Well, at least when I don´t think of the dreadful hygiene and the low life span. And the fact that we wouldn´t be married and have Ava, that is."

"So not at all"; Blaine declared dryly and Kurt shrugged. "See, one more reason I prefer nowadays – I really want one of these gloggs. They smell incredible."

Kurt bought a mug for both of them and they slowly walked the round, stopping every now and then to take a closer look at the exposed items. Glam had been right, it was really lovely here. There were traditional handicrafts and modern ones as well, all of them really tasteful and beautiful. They soon decided what to buy for their families and carefully tucked the presents away.

Then Ava woke up and demanded something to drink and eat, so they looked for children´s glogg and decided to try the baked potatoes.

Soon Ava started to explore everything around them and was captivated by a boy who seemed to be a bit older than her. The boy was playing with some stones on the ground.

Ava joined him and Blaine and Kurt watched her approaching the boy. A small group of people stood by, smiling at the playing children. Suddenly, one of the women said something to the boy, before leaving the group, together with a man and another woman.

Blaine pointed at the small stage in the middle of the Christmas market.

"Kurt, look – I think they´re going to sing something."

Kurt cocked his head as they started to sing and nodded approvingly. "I know this song, it´s a traditional Christmas song. I once heard a choir perform it. They have nice voices."

Ava was still playing with the boy, so they just stood there and listened to the songs they were performing until something hit Kurt´s nose. He touched his nose in surprise and looked up.

"Oh, look, it´s snowing!"

Blaine stuck out his tongue and tried to catch one of the snowflakes. Kurt laughed, but then turned his attention back to the song, while humming along.

Blaine listened closely and nodded.

"I know it, yes. I think I even know some of the words."Instead of trying to sing along, he decide to just listen.

**_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,_**

**_Alles schläft, einsam wacht_**

**_Nur das traute, hochheilige Paar,_**

**_holder Knabe im lockigen Haar._**

**_Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh!_**

When the song was finished, the two women and the men came back to join the group again. The little boy looked up and ran towards them.

"Mama! Papa!"

His father caught and hoisted him up. The boy pointed at Ava and talked rather fast, until his mother took him and carried him towards Ava, Kurt and Blaine.

"Excuse me, Jonah just told me he was playing with your daughter the whole time. He asked me if you are her fathers. I hope you don´t mind me asking."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled. Things like this didn´t happen too often, most people were far too cautious to ask them.

So Kurt held out his hand towards Jonah who took and shook it. "Hello Jonah, I´m Kurt and this is Blaine and Ava´s our daughter. It´s nice to meet you."

Jonah stared at him with big eyes and giggled then. His mother held her hand out as well and laughed a bit.

"Sorry, I don´t think he understood you. I´m Elisabeth by the way and this is my husband and my sister. Would you like to join us? Our children get along pretty well and it´s always fun to meet new people."

So Blaine and Kurt joined the small group and were soon involved in their conversations.

"I think I´ve seen you on TV yesterday – I know you. You´re an American singer, aren´t you?"; someone asked Kurt and so he told them about the Christmas show and confirmed that yes, he was indeed a singer.

"And we really enjoyed your performance earlier", Blaine added. "You´ve done a great job."

He got some happy smiles for that.

"So, what are your plans for your vacation? Are you going to do some more sight-seeing or will you use the occasion to ski?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and they both burst out in laughter.

"Well, Blaine would surely like to, but I´ll decline. Maybe we´ll go to Salzburg for one or two days, we´ll see."

Elisabeth and her friends exchanged a short look.

"If you really have no other plans, would you like us to join you for a few days and show you around a bit? We´d love to!"

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

"Oh, now I know why we still get a Christmas card from Austria each year! And Jonah added me on Facebook, I think. I´m just glad Daddy didn´t try to ski again." Ava smirked at Blaine, who shrugged.

"Oh, I did. We went skiing together with Elisabeth and her family, but your Daddy spent the day in the nearby spa. And you rolled down the hill until you were covered in snow."

Ava furrowed her brow. "I really can´t remember that. It´s a good thing that there aren´t any pictures of it."

Her fathers didn´t say a word and Ava looked at them and saw them grinning at her.

"There are photos. We just thought we´d wait to show them to you. But since Jonah is on Facebook, we should upload them there. I´m sure he remembers all of it!"


	16. 2024

**2024 - The one at their house**

_2034_

'The holidays, they're fun, but they can also be very stressful, you know.' Kurt said and all of the adults nodded.

Ava leaned over to her cousins. 'You should see how Dad gets when he can't find the perfect gift.' Kurt was about to interject when Blaine raised his eyebrow and they silently agreed to let her get away with this one. She was quite right after all.

'You know, three years ago when we celebrated Christmas at our house, Mom yelled at Dad, like a lot. She chased him out of the kitchen, with a rolling pin!' Barbra laughed at the memory.

'So, still quite the drama queen, aren't you Rachel?' Kurt joked, remembering countless times in high school when his sister-in-law had pulled some stunts.

'Oh, but Kurt, do you remember the time you almost chased me out of the kitchen. The first time we had everybody over in New York for Christmas?' Blaine smirked.

Finn and Burt both leaned back in their chairs while Rachel and Carole leaned forward, ready for another story.

* * *

><p><em>2024<em>

'Get out!'

Kurt looked up at Blaine and if looks could kill, the latter would now be dead and buried. He started searching for something, but when he couldn't find it his breathing got a little faster and his movements a little more frantic. Where was that damn whisk?

'KURT!' Blaine hardly ever yelled at his husband. When they had their occasional disagreements, like every couple had, they tried very hard not to just scream insults at each other. There had been enough of that in their pasts. When they did shout, they'd always regret it, all of it. But they also knew that somehow they would always end up in each other's arms. It was the only place they both fit perfectly.

So when Blaine shouted, Kurt was slightly shocked and stopped moving, only to look at Blaine, surprised.

'I'm sorry, but it was the first thing I could think of to make you stop. You we're panicking again.' Blaine said as he made his way around the kitchen island, so he could get closer to Kurt. 'Come on, breathe, you know, in-out, in-out.' He took the kitchen towel Kurt was holding and placed it on the countertop so he could take Kurt's hands into his own. 'It's going to be fine. Everybody loves your cooking and the loft looks like it belongs in a movie. We're all going to be together, it's going to be fabulous. Perfect.'

Kurt smirked. 'You helped with the decorations.'

'No, no, no.' Blaine corrected. 'I did the decorating, you bossed me around.'

'Hey.' Kurt gently bumped Blaine's chest. 'You would have made it look like a tacky Christmas shop in here. And somebody had to hold Ava.'

'Honey, she's two and a half, she can sit all by herself.'

'She can also walk all by herself. She would probably have ran off with all the Christmas balls.'

'Why are you always right?' Blaine pouted before quickly pecking Kurt on the cheek.

'It's a hard job you know, always being right. Now why don't you check up on Ava while I carry on in here?'

'I would, but Ava's not here.' Blaine held out his hands, gesturing that he was sorry.

'What? How?'

'Kuuuuuuurt.' Blaine sang. 'Rachel and Finn took Ava with them. They'll be back around 3, together with your parents. Remember? So we could have time to get everything ready?'

'Oh my god. I need to screw my head back on the right way if I ever want to pull this off.'

'No problem, I'll get a screwdriver.' Blaine said as he started walking away from Kurt.

'If you're talking about the alcoholic one, I highly approve.' Kurt called after him.

Blaine didn't return with a screwdriver of any kind, instead he had put on an apron. It was not as pretty as Kurt's elf one, but it would do. He washed his hands and turned to his husband when he was done. 'So, what do we do now, chef?'

'Can you butter those baking sheets, please? Well, put baking paper in one first, and then butter them both.' Kurt asked, pointing to two baking sheets he had put aside. 'We're starting with the little treats for after dinner, they need to cool. We can leave them in the fridge and we don't have to worry about them anymore.'

'What are we making exactly?'

'Marshmallow fudge, cinnamon walnut brittle and hint-of-berry bonbons, for Rachel.'

'She'll like that. ' Blaine smiled. 'Whoa, whoa, Kurt Hummel, are you microwaving?' He acted shocked as Kurt removed a bowl from the microwave, to replace it with another and quickly started stirring the one he had just taken out of it.

'Yes, yes, you caught me. But that ham needs two hours in the oven, I've got to save time somewhere.'

'You're making a ham? But there's only the six of us. I don't think the kids will eat that much, especially not if they know there are sweets coming.'

'Of course we're having ham, it's Christmas. And don't pretend you won't be eating ham sandwiches until you explode tomorrow.' Kurt laughed. 'We're starting out with a couple appetizers: red pepper hummus, Greek pinwheels, crab wonton cups and brie-cherry pastry cups. Then it's onto the ham, with a potato and parsnip gratin and artichokes and asparagus. And two cakes for dessert, eggnog-cranberry and a chocolate truffle one.'

'Did you plan to go down to the police station and feed the entire NYPD corps?'

'It's my first time hosting the Christmas celebrations, I've got to make an impression B.'

'Baby, this is your family, there's no need to impress anyone. Really.' Kurt put his hand over Kurt's for a second , but Kurt soon pulled away, needing it to beat some cream cheese. 'But if you say that it can be done, then I'm sure we'll pull it off.'

'Oh, it can be done. Is this the Hummel-Anderson household, or is it not? Besides, I've got tons of tricks up my sleeve. The appetizers are already in the fridge, ready for the oven. Except for the hummus. Still need to make that. I made the truffle cake yesterday and the other one is basically pouring a lot of stuff in a pastry shell. How much time until they get back?'

Blaine looked down to his watch. 'Two hours and thirty three minutes, to be exact.'

'Good. I printed out the recipe for the artichoke casserole. It's on the fridge. Can you get that ready for the oven while I set the table?'

'Sure thing. Go make magic.' Blaine waved his hand to urge Kurt on as he scampered out of the kitchen, untying his apron.

Blaine smiled to himself as he took the recipe from the fridge door and skimmed over it. He opened the door and took out some mushrooms. He loved the effect he could have on Kurt. He'd have those occasional moments when he'd think that he wasn't worthy of being with Kurt. When he saw him on stage or playing with Ava. Kurt was his husband now, so he had high hopes he would not just disappear in the middle of the night, because Kurt would never do that to Ava. But then when things like this happened, Blaine thought, that maybe just maybe, Kurt needed him too. That maybe the weight that was Blaine, kept Kurt down when things got a bit crazy.

* * *

><p>'Do you need any help?' Rachel stopped in the kitchen doorframe. 'Blaine wanted to come and help you but Ava won't let go of his leg. And he really didn't want to take her along in the kitchen.'<p>

'That's probably best. She'd want to help. Pass me that bottle of champagne, will you?' Kurt held out his hand from where he was standing behind the stove.

'That bad?' Rachel raised her eyebrow and put the bottle on the counter next to Kurt.

'Oh, no no no.' Kurt started laughing. 'Everything's running smoothly, for now. The champagne is for the glaze.'

' That sounds delicious! Oh and, Barbra really liked her gift. Thank you Kurt.'

'Actually, Blaine picked that one. But you're welcome, I taught him well.' Kurt corrected as he turned off the gas. 'Can you take the ham out of the oven, please?'

'Sure thing.' Rachel said. 'Where do you keep your oven mittens?'

'Bottom drawer, but I'm pretty sure there's a pair next to the oven still.'

'Ah, yes, I've got them, thanks. Shall I put it on the stove?' Rachel asked, pan in hands.

'Yes please. The glaze is almost thick enough.' Kurt drew another eight in the saucepan.

'Everything okay in here?' Blaine walked into the kitchen. 'Finn took Ava from me.'

'I'm just getting your husband drunk.' Rachel giggled as she showed Blaine the champagne bottle.

'She's lying.' Kurt said, not once taking his eyes of the ham he was glazing. 'B? Can you open the oven again please? This needs another twenty minutes, and then we're really ready for dinner.'

'I'll always open doors for you baby!' Blaine said and did as he was asked.

When Kurt closed the oven door again, Rachel said: 'Come on, let's go rescue Finn from the kids. We can have a musical intermezzo now.'

'Now, it's Eli's turn to pick the song.' Kurt said after they had wrapped Rachel's favorite. 'What do you want to sing, young man?' Eli was only three, so the adults would end up singing most of the song, but he sure knew what he wanted.

'Jingle bell rock!' He emphasized the rock and played a bit of air drums while saying it.

'Takes after his father, that one.' Burt joked from the sofa.

'Be very happy he doesn't have a toy drum kit at you house.' Rachel managed to conjure a small smile, but the thing gave Rachel as many headaches as it gave Finn home videos.

'Very good choice Eli!' Blaine smiled down at the little fellow. 'Let's begin!'

**_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_**

**_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_**

**_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_**

**_Now the jingle hop has begun_**

**_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_**

**_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_**

**_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_**

**_In the frosty air. _**

Kurt and Finn sang the lyrics together, while Rachel and Blaine harmonized. Blaine was dancing around with Ava on his hip, until in the middle of the song, the kitchen timer went off. 'I'll get it! Carry on!' He chirped as he handed Ava over to Kurt.

Blaine pulled the ham, the gratin and the artichokes out of the oven and at the exact moment he put down the last pan on the countertop, the steamer's alarm went off.

'Don't worry about it, I'll handle that.' Kurt said as he strutted into the kitchen. 'I put Ava in her high chair and everybody else is sitting down now too. Just put those on the table. I'll be right with the asparagus.'

'How did you get it all to be done at exactly the same time?'

'Magic.' Kurt smiled at Blaine as he started dripping the butter mixture over the vegetables. 'It is Christmas after all.'

* * *

><p>'These are perfection.' Carole nibbled on another asparagus and smiled at Kurt. 'Really, you've got to mail me the recipe.'<p>

'I will.' Blaine said, from the other end of the table.

Carole snapped her head to look at him, a confused look on her face. 'Yeah, ' Kurt explained. 'It's Blaine's recipe.' Blaine nodded, his mouth too busy enjoying the food to reply. When he had gulped down, he added 'But Kurt actually made them this time. He worked out the entire menu. He figured it all out, went grocery shopping. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't yelled at him this afternoon he wouldn't have let me help.'

'You yelled at my son?' Burt raised his eyebrow.

This time Blaine gulped, but there was no food in his mouth. Kurt looked between his father and his husband, his eyebrow slightly arched too. His facial expression signaled curiosity at what was about to happen, while his father's was a lot more frightening.

'Uhm, yes… Sir?'

'Why?'

'Well. Uhm. He was in, uhm, he wouldn't lis-'

'Dad, please. It's fine.' Finn looked a bit displeased at Kurt's words, he loved seeing Burt take on anybody who threatened his family. Kurt continued: 'I thought I was never going to pull all of this off.' He gestured at all of the food on the table in front of him. 'And B wanted to get my attention, because I wouldn't let him help, or even in the kitchen, so he shouted.'

'Oh, relax you two.' And Blaine did exactly that, he let his shoulders slump back down. 'I was just kidding.' Burt said. 'This is not my household, it's none of my business. But Blaine,' Blaine looked up and straightened his shoulders again, unsure of what was to come. 'I can make it seem like an accident.'

'What, exactly?' Blaine carefully asked.

'Nobody knows, nobody ever knows what happened.'

'Oh god, Dad!' Kurt exclaimed at the sight of Blaine's worried eyes. 'I won't let you have a piece of cake if you don't stop scaring the crap out of my husband!'

Finn laughed out loud at Kurt's outburst. Five pairs of judging eyes were immediately on him, his wife's the most flaming.

'Well, Merry Christmas everybody!' Burt exclaimed, cracking himself up, earning him a stomp in the shoulder from Carole.

'Ow. Be happy you don't have a wife Kurt.' Burt said, rubbing his arm.

'No thank you! I'm perfectly happy with what I have right now.' Kurt smiled down the table to his husband and baby girl.

* * *

><p>'Cake anyone?' Kurt asked, downing the last sip of champagne in his flute.<p>

'I'll help you.' Blaine pushed his chair back and stood up, placing his napkin on the table.

'Oh god, you really don't like sitting down do you Blaine? Kurt can handle a cake.' Finn said, rolling his eyes at Blaine. Kurt and Rachel both laughed, remembering a time where Blaine sitting down had been a sensitive issue. Well, it was still an issue some times, especially after nights Ava had spent sleeping over at friends.

'Actually, there are two cakes.' Blaine countered.

'Two cakes? Really?' Finn's eyes were as big as saucers.

'Oh my god, haven't you had enough?' Blaine heard Rachel ask when he walked into the kitchen.

'I do think he's had enough to drink.' Kurt joked, taking the chocolate cake out of the fridge and placing it on a cake stand.

Blaine hummed in agreement.

'Blaine, goddamnit!' Kurt's screech could be heard at the dinner table.

'So,' Carole whispered in Burt's ear mischievously 'are you not going to say anything about that?'

'Nope, not my household.' Burt leaned back in his chair. This time they heard the sound of a kitchen towel smacking against what must be Blaine. 'Not my business. Besides, nobody messes with a Hummel and I think that's exactly the point Kurt is trying to make right now. Can't disagree with him on that.'

'You're horrible Burt Hummel, horrible!' Carole smiled, taking his hand into her own.

Kurt and Blaine both walked into with heads red as beets. Kurt's from anger, Blaine's from embarrassment.

Kurt carried both cakes, a stand in each hand. His husband followed him with a stack of plates, a rather big piece of cake already on the top one and a handful of little forks.

'Why is there a chunk out of the chocolate one?' Finn asked, oblivious of the piece Blaine was still holding.

'Oh, that is Blaine's one.' Kurt huffed, glaring at his husband.

And when Blaine sat back down, Rachel immediately noticed why. There was an obvious streak in the cake's topping, clearly made by an impatient finger.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

'I already knew I had my sweet tooth from Baba!' Ava exclaimed.

'Uhm, Ava, you do know two men can't really have children right? You don't have our genes. So there's no blaming that on us missy!' Blaine joked, secretively wishing it were biologically possible for two men to have a child together.

'Us? Us? You! I know you used to put her pacifier in syrup to keep her quiet.' Kurt pointed his finger at his husband.

'And look what a sweet girl she turned out to be!' Blaine joked in his defense.


	17. 2025

**2025 - The one at Macy's**

****_2034_

But it's true, you've always liked sweets.' Kurt continued.

'Yes! The next year, we took you to see Santa at Macy's and you actually licked the fake lollipops.' Blaine added, smiling at the memory.

'She what?' Eli thought he might be able to use this story on his cousin.

'Yeah, yeah. As if you never did something silly when you were younger, huh?' Ava bopped her head. She would need to ask her dads to stick to the cool stories when her peers were around.

'Yeah, Eli. Haven't you?' Barbra frowned at her brother. 'Cause I think I can remember this one time: you were running after a frog in our garden. You wanted to catch it and turn it into a prince, so he could build you a castle. Together you'd be the Order of Lima. Right?'

Eli didn't answer his sister. He crossed his arms instead and turned to moping. Kurt was pretty sure he could hear Eli huff something that sounded a lot like 'girls'.

'Did he kiss the frog?' Ava asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Barbra.

'He did!' Barbra exclaimed and she started making kissing sounds.

Blaine felt sorry for his nephew, he knew far too well how teenage girls could be. 'Girls!' both he and Finn raised their voices at the same time.

'Yes. Lollipop story please.' Eli added, a bit too smugly.

* * *

><p><em>2025<em>

_'You'd think they'd let him go first or something.'_

_'I know right. He has a Tony, so that makes him kinda famous, right? Oh, look at the little girl he has with him. That must be his daughter.'_

_'Of course it's his daughter. Who else would you take to see Santa? But is she his daughter though?'_

_'What do you mean Kate?'_

_'Yeah maybe she's the other one's.'_

_'Which other one?'_

_'He's gay.'_

_'I know. It's obvious, really. It's probably the other one. Her hair is much darker than his.'_

'Ahum.' Kurt stage coughed. He was used to people whispering when he walked past them in the street or at some sort of event. The whispers had changed since high school, but they had never disappeared. He couldn't have that for his daughter. 'No, they don't let us skip the line. I wouldn't want them to. We're here to enjoy a typical family holiday outing. That includes waiting in line like everybody else. However, that does usually not include other's gossiping about you. Or them questioning who the kid's father is. Also. I can hear you.'

The two women looked at him in shock, not shame. They were clearly not aware of Kurt Hummel's tendency of speaking up.

The three adults in line between them and Kurt didn't really know what to do. Two of them just looked at the ground instead.

'Kurt Hummel:1 –Random women:0.' A very familiar voice said. Kurt turned around to see his husband approaching him, two take away cups of coffee in hand.

'Thank you B.' Kurt took his mocha from Blaine. 'For the coffee, and for being a human scoreboard. But I'd like to believe I've outwitted random women more than once, thank you very much.'

'Oh, but you have. 5840 times.' Blaine smiled broadly, seemingly very content about something Kurt couldn't quite grasp. 'We've been together for almost 16 years. 16 times 365 makes 5840. 5840!'

'And I thought that language people couldn't count. Silly me.' Kurt joked.

'Language people? How eloquent baby!' Blaine giggled.

'I seriously wonder who's more excited for this, you or Ava.' Kurt and Blaine both glanced down at their daughter, sleeping in her stroller. 'But yeah, language people. What you are.'

'Blaine Hummel-Anderson. 31. Husband to Kurt Hummel-Anderson and father to Ava Helena Hummel-Anderson. English and Glee club teacher. But yes, you're right, us 'language people' we can't do math. I calculated it on my phone while waiting for the coffees. I thought of it all of a sudden and just wanted to know.

'I love your brain, B.' Blaine was so romantic in the strangest ways, in the littlest things.

'That is the strangest compliment I have ever heard, I 'm going to put that in my phone. But I love it, I love you, thank you honey.'

'You're welcome.' Kurt finally took a sip of his mocha, which was still scorching hot. Blaine handed him his medium drip, so he could push the stroller a bit further down the line. Knowing him, if he'd push it with one hand, he'd end up knocking over a display or something.

'Thanks.' Kurt had handed him his coffee. 'I'm glad she's asleep.' Blaine looked down to his daughter, still soundly asleep, immune to the holiday cheer surrounding her.

'Me too, I think the excitement knocked her out, probably for the better. There's nothing exciting about waiting in line.'

'True.' Blaine agreed with his husband. 'Any idea how long we're going to be in line for?'

'The elf at the end of the line said it would take about 30 minutes, and I think you were gone for ten, so only 20 more minutes to endure. We're lucky we came this early in the season.' Kurt said as he bent down to adjust Bunny. Ava had had Bunny from the day she was born but the stuffed animal was now slowly sliding from under her arm and Kurt didn't want it to fall to the ground. Taking the thing away from Ava to wash it took far too much distracting.

'Sweetie, we're almost seeing Santa.' Blaine sat crouched in front of the stroller, gently stroking Ava's cheek. There were only a couple more people between them and the entrance to Santaland. When Ava reluctantly opened her eyes Blaine took her out of her seat and put her on his hip, her head resting against his chest and Bunny dangling from where she was holding him by his ear. It took her a couple of seconds to realize where they were but once she had figured that out, her eyes lit up.

'Aha, there's our Ava.' Kurt smiled at her, pushing the now empty stroller a bit further down the line.

'Daddy, are we seeing Santa now?'

'We are!' Blaine cheered, twirling Ava around twice, reducing his daughter to giggles, until she realized she hadn't asked him. 'Baba is not Daddy.' She announced, matter-of-factly and looking at Kurt, set on getting a response from him too.

'You're right, Ava. Yes, in a minute sweetie. Do you see where those elves are? Dressed in green and red? That's where Santa lives when he's in New York.' Kurt pointed down the line to the two elves greeting people as they walked into Santaland.

'Baba, Baba, can elves talk?' Ava now looked at Blaine for an answer.

'Why don't you ask them yourself, we're here!' Blaine flicked Ava's nose as they reached the entrance.

'What did you want to know, little girl?' The male elf asked Ava as Blaine put her down.

Ava took a step back when the elf crouched down to her level, looking at her Dads for support. Kurt nudged her on, but Blaine smiled at the elf and said 'She wanted to know if you could talk, but I guess she figured that one out already.' He then reached for Ava's hand. 'Come on, let's not clog up the entrance. Let's go see Santa!'

'Baba, no! I wanna ask!' Ava refused to move from her spot. Her dads looked at her in surprise - she usually did as she was told. Kurt turned to smile at the elf and the people behind them in apology.

'Well, ask away miss!' The elf grinned so broadly, his face was close to ripping. Kurt admired these people for doing this all day, to everybody.

'Does Santa have a husband?'

Blaine and Kurt both turned to each other in surprise. Ava had never really asked questions like that before, even though they had always been ready to answer them. But love in all of it aspects takes a lot more time to explain than the people in line behind them would appreciate.

'No, but he does love somebody very much-' The elf started.

'But if you love somebody very much, you get married and become husbands. That's how it works.' Ava was certain of this.

'You're absolutely right. Santa Clause loves Mrs Clause very much, but she's a girl, like you, so she's his wife.'

'Like Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn, sweetie.' Blaine added, trying to help out the poor man.

'Can Santa play football?' Ava asked. She liked how Uncle Finn could talk about this game. Almost as enthusiastically as her Daddy reading her a bedtime story.

'When he's not busy getting everything ready Santa does enjoy the occasional game.' The elf winked. 'But maybe you should ask him the rest of your questions.' He added, eyeing the line.

'Oh look Ava, a train!' Blaine tried to distract her, pointing to the Macyland Express a bit further on. Kurt took Ava's hand and gently pulled her along to the next display while Blaine mouthed 'thank you' to Santa's little helper. Ava kept looking at the elf, waving him goodbye.

When the display in front of her had finally caught her attention, she kept pointing out things to her dads. 'A deer!' or 'Look! A lady comes out of that house!'. Kurt thought it might have been the cutest thing he'd ever seen, his little girl standing up on her toes, looking over the banister and pointing at something else every couple of seconds. There was so much to see, and she didn't want to miss anything. She seemed to have forgotten that the real reason they were here was to see Santa. But hey, if your kid already knew that the journey was more important than the destination at the age of three, you don't complain.

A journey through the Enchanted Forest, beyond Santa's Holiday Magic Show Wagon, past Rock Candy Mining Site, where they literally had to pry Ava away and over Rainbow Bridge later, they had finally arrived at The Sweetery. Their walk had taken them considerably longer than other families', but Kurt and Blaine didn't care, they had time, it was only morning. If their little girl wanted to look, she could look. So that's what they did. They let her explore the display while they stood back a bit, enjoying the lights and distant holiday buzz. Christmas Candy was, very fittingly, playing in the background.

'Blaine! Blaine!' Kurt hissed 'Photo!', bumping his elbow into his husband's side. Blaine had been the photographer that day, whipping out his phone every now and then. To record the beautiful displays, or his beautiful family. 'That is our Christmas card right there!'

Kurt pointed over to where his daughter was trying to lick a plastic lollipop, twice the size of her own head, but conveniently placed at exactly the right height .

'Don't you think we should tell her?'

'What?' Kurt played innocent.

'That it's not exactly edible.' Blaine laughed. 'Why is she still licking it, it doesn't even have a taste. Does it?' Blaine took a step forward as if he were inspecting the mysterious but apparently very attractive lollipop, phone still in hand.

But at that exact moment one of the supervising elves shot both Blaine and Kurt a dirty look, realizing that they were the little girl parents. After all, having a kid lick your displays wasn't exactly clean and she clearly did not want the other kids to get any ideas.

Kurt quickly grabbed Ava's hand , leading her to the next stop along their magical journey, Tasty Town, which they also passed through faster than they should have. All three of them were giggling as they left the Sweetery. But unlike her parents, Ava held her head high in the sky, no shame to be found on her face whatsoever.

'Santa!'

The Hummel-Anderson family had passed the Checking It Twice Institute without any difficulties, being labeled 'nice' as soon as the elf set eyes on Ava, and were now finally able to meet Santa. Ava crawled right onto his lap and immediately started telling him about all the things she wanted for Christmas. Little did she know most of her gifts, and there were plenty, were already hidden in her parent's closet. Kurt Hummel was an expert at Black Friday, thank you very much.

'and a puppy! And to decorate the tree, I wanna do that! Do you love Mrs Clause, Santa? Cause you're married, aren't you? The elf told me. And my daddies they're married too and they love each o-'

Ava kept babbling on, barely giving Santa time to even answer her questions.

'Do you think we should go save him?' Blaine looked up at his husband, watching his joyful daughter from the corner of his eye.

'Probably best.' Kurt nodded and they joined Ava and Santa, ready for their picture to be taken.

'Smile!' The elf next to the photographer got Ava to look at the lens. The four of them beamed their biggest smile, in true Christmas spirit.

When the photographer had taken three pictures, Blaine picked Ava right off Santa's lap, hoisting her on his own hip. 'Say bye bye! Until next year.' He told her.

Ava didn't say anything, but waved at Santa instead, blowing him a little kiss as they exited the cabin.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

'I've never seen that picture!' Ava exclaimed as her dads were wrapping up the story. 'The lollipop one, you've told me the story, or actually my friends to embarrass me, but I've only seen the one with Santa. Please tell me you got rid of it. Please.' She crossed her fingers as she looked at her parents for an answer, but her grandfather beat them to it.

'Your dad actually put it on the Christmas card that year, and we keep all of those. So it must be here somewhere.' Burt got up out of his chair, a little slower than he used to when Kurt still celebrated all of his Christmasses at home. He pulled open one of the drawers in their massive dining room dresser and then flipped through a container inside 'Yes. Here it is!' he exclaimed as he pulled out a card and put it on the table next to his youngest granddaughter.

Ava looked down at the card. It had all of the typical Christmas colors, but remained classy, clearly a Kurt Hummel design. It also had a picture of 3 year old Ava on Santa's lap on it, one of her playing in the snow, one of the three of them in front of the fire and last, but certainly not least, one of her licking a giant lollipop.

'Oh my god! Dad!'


	18. 2026

**2026 - The one with the tree**

_2034_

'Did you really expect me not to use that picture Ava?' Look at it! It's so cute.' Kurt laughed.

'You weren't so cute the next year.' Blaine added mockingly.

'Why? Why? What did I do?' Ava asked, slightly worried that this was going to turn out to be another embarrassing story.

* * *

><p><em>2026<em>

'I've never been happier that this building has an elevator.' Kurt said as he dragged the Christmas tree he had just bought in said elevator by its pot.

'People are going to hate us, honey. We'll be known as those-gays-from-the-top-floor-with-that-adorable-daughter-who-like-to-leave-a-trail-of needles-in-the-hall.' Blaine laughed, joining Kurt in the elevator.

Kurt pushed the button to their floor and the doors closed. 'Well, Blaine and Kurt sure is shorter.'

'That is a fact. I'm still amazed you got us a real tree this year.' Blaine said as they rode up.

'Kurt Hummel will surprise you.' Kurt said, sticking his nose in the air. 'Besides, now that we have a daughter, I thought that maybe we should do things a bit more traditionally.'

'Traditionally? I've got to write that down somewhere. December seventeenth, 2026: Kurt Hummel wants to be traditional.'

'Hey, don't laugh at me!' Kurt playfully punched Blaine's shoulder.

'Ouch, meanie!' Blaine rubbed his shoulder, just as comically. 'Besides, honey, we've been parents for four and a half year now.'

'Oh no, B, I seem to have forgotten.' Kurt jokingly slapped his hand in front of his mouth. They had reached their floor and Blaine pulled the tree out of the elevator as Kurt skipped passed him to get the door.

'You should have seen her face this morning, when I told her she could help decorate the tree this year. Glowing like a little angel. So I want to do it right.' Kurt explained. He leaned against the door, holding it open for Blaine.

'Thanks honey, and thank you for getting me out of school. Those kids go crazy between Thanksgiving and the holidays, really. Teenagers are maniacs.'

'You're welcome.' Kurt let the door fall shut. 'I make a very good husband in distress, don't I? You're going to have to come up with a story why I had to take Ava to the hospital though. The secretary didn't even ask me about that.'

'The things you do to get me to help you transport a Christmas tree.' Blaine placed the tree in the living room corner, a wide grin on his face. Kurt Hummel sure was something.

'Thank you, B.' Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. He checked his watch: 'Let's go get our daughter. She'll be really surprised, the two of us picking her up.'

* * *

><p>'Daddy, it smells funny.' Ava said, as she ran her hands over one of the twigs, gazing up at the tree. She was surprised how soft and prickly it felt at the same time. A bit like when her Baba didn't shave and gave her a goodnight kiss; it tickled.<p>

'Well, that's just how spruces smell, sweetie.' Blaine replied. ' And Daddy's getting the decorations from the closet.'

They had been able to find a really spacious apartment with lots of storage. Which was a good thing if you lived with Kurt Hummel and all of his supplies. Or Blaine Anderson and his rather extensive home library. Or even Ava Hummel-Anderson, who had a collection of toys that seemed to procreate all by itself.

'You'll do, Baba.' Ava crawled into Blaine's lap where he was seated on the sofa and threw her arms around her father.

'Aww.' Kurt smiled at the sight of his husband and daughter cuddling on the couch as he walked in, an enormous box in hands.

'Don't _awww _her! Do you know what she just said, Kurt?' Blaine asked, playing with Ava's hair. 'That I'll do when you're not around. That I'll do!' Really? Really Ava?' He was obviously joking, but Ava was still too young to grasp that. She started pouting and wrapped her arms around him again. 'I love you, Baba. I do.'

'Love you more.' Blaine whispered into her ear, hugging her back. He only let go after a minute or so. Let's go help Daddy!'

Ava jumped off his lap and made her way to the box Kurt had put at the base of the tree.

'Don't worry, she's not going anywhere.' Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as he came to stand next to him. 'I'm going to grab the second box. Can you convince her not to touch the glass ornaments please?'

'Ava?' Blaine asked, taking a step forward. 'We're going to sort through the decorations first. You can have the unbreakable ones. Daddy and I, we'll put up the Christmas balls-'

'And the star? Can I do that Baba, can I? Please, please, please, ple-'

'Yes, yes Ava, you can. Daddy and I will pick you up and then you can put it on there. But you can only put it up at the end. First we're going to put in the lights, that is if we can untangle them at least.' Blaine joked, but Ava didn't really pick up on that. 'Then the decorations, then the garlands and only then we can put up the star. We better get started, huh?'

'Here we are!' Kurt said, returning with an even larger box.

'Daddy, daddy, look!' Ava said, skipping towards him, a decoration in each hand. 'Teddies!'

'Yes, but they're not for cuddling. We're going to put them in the tree. Well, you are going to put them in!' Kurt said to Ava, who was still waving the little stuffed polar bears in front of his face, which she could reach now that he had bent down to talk to her.

'And these, you can put these in as well.' Blaine added, pulling a couple of glittery white wooden snowflakes out of the box in front of him, setting them aside on the floor next to him.

'Let's go sit with Baba.' Kurt said to his little girl, taking her hand. They joined Blaine on the floor, each of the adults going through a box, pulling out decorations that would go with the 'icy' theme Kurt had in mind for this year. Ava played with whatever her parents put on the adequately named 'Ava-pile': plastic icicles, different sizes wooden snowflakes, white plush snowballs and of course, the polar bear family.

'Is that everything?' Blaine asked, looking at the lights and decorations now surrounding his family.

'Yup, let's get started!' Kurt answered as he jumped to his feet, obviously eager to get at it. He had already decorated the rest of the house with candles, decorations and wreaths and with the tree up, their house would really be ready for the holidays.

'Ava, why don't you put that on the other side, on Baba's side.' Kurt suggested, pointing towards the lower part of the tree on Blaine's side because Ava was about to hang a snowball right under another one. Both he and his husband were standing on a stool, each decorating a side of the higher part of the tree. Kurt would jump off his once in a while, to look at the tree from afar and move a couple of ornaments, as well as putting some of their decorations in Ava's part and vice versa, because 'continuity matters, B.'

'Sweetie, do you want some juice?' Blaine stepped down from his stool.

'Milk!' Ava looked up at her Baba.

'I'll get you some milk if you ask nicely.'

'Can I get some milk please Baba?' Ava even batted her eyelashes at him.

'Sure you can, I'll go get your cup.' Blaine said, walking towards the kitchen. Ava had already crawled onto the sofa, knowing far too well that she wasn't allowed to walk around with her drink.

Kurt moved a couple more ornaments, only turning his back towards his daughter for a couple of seconds.

'Blaine!'

'What?' Blaine called back from the kitchen.

'Get in here now! Will you?' The panic in Kurt's voice worried Blaine so he put down the milk carton fridge at once and almost ran into their living room.

'Baba! Look!' Ava pointed to her nose, smiling broadly, the beaded garland they used instead of tinsel in her hands.

This would not have been the alarming sight it was, if one of the ends of the string wasn't stuck up her nose. Blaine forced a small smile, not wanting to alarm his daughter.

'Have you tried pulling it out?' He whispered into Kurt's ear.

'No. No! I can't do that, what if it starts bleeding? I think we need to go to the hospital.' Kurt whispered back, remarkably calm now although he never took his eyes of their little girl.

'Okay, how do we do that without scaring her?'

'We take the lady and run.'

* * *

><p>Ava had started crying when Kurt tried to put on her jacket and she realized that the garland wouldn't come out. So now Kurt and Blaine found themselves in the back of a cab, trying to convince their daughter not to pull the garland while drying her tears.<p>

'Ssh, ssh.' Kurt rubbed Ava's back. 'The doctor's going to get it out.'

'It'll be gone before you know it. And Daddy and I, we're not mad at you.' Blaine added.

Kurt shot him a look behind Ava's back at that comment, cause he was pretty mad, but mostly at himself.

'Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me.' Kurt let his head fall against his hand.

'What?' Blaine was pretty confused, as Ava had pretty much calmed down now.

'The song. It's old , but you'll remember it. Listen.' Kurt pointed towards the cab's radio.

**_Here here here_**

**_The best time of the year_**

**_Take off my stocking's we're_**

**_I'm spreading Christmas cheer_**

**_And if you want us to we will, you_**

**_Oh oh a Christmas, my Christmas tree is delicious_**

**_Oh oh a Christmas, my Christmas tree is delicious_**

'I think Christmas trees are going to haunt us, Ava. But hey, at least now I don't have to make up a story, huh?' Ava didn't understand a single thing her silly Baba was saying.

'Do you still want this?' The nurse asked, having just carefully pulled the garland out of Ava's nose and holding it up as if it were some kind of war trophy.

Blaine had held his little girl's hand, quietly singing to distract her from the nurse. The nurse, clad in a distasteful shade of pink, had asked Kurt to hold Ava's head still, explaining that pulling the beads out wasn't that dangerous as long as Ava didn't jerk her head away from her. He pretended to stroke her hair, not wanting his girl to freak out. Ava hadn't been able to see the nurse, or the tweezers she had been holding. Her eyes had stayed fixated on her Baba, which was probably for the better. She had behaved excellently. She didn't spill a single tear, even though the terror in her eyes almost broke her fathers' hearts.

'Baba! Daddy, it's out!' Ava cheered, patting her own stomach excitedly, as there was no more garland hanging there, and then pointing at the nurse.

'And it's going to stay out Ava Helena Hummel-Anderson!' Blaine said, a stern look on his face as he picked her up from the table.

'Yes, I'd like to take it back home.' Kurt finally answered the nurse. Both she and Blaine shot him a look that screamed 'are you kidding me?'.

'What? It's going to make for great stories, B.' Kurt cocked his eyebrow and his husband started laughing, because Kurt Hummel's eyebrow should have books dedicated to it. Kurt Hummel's Eyebrows: Different Positions and Their Corresponding Meanings. Maybe he'd write it one day.

'She's got quite the name, huh?' The nurse asked, nodding towards Ava as she put the garland in a cardboard emesis basin for easy transportation, very much against Kurt's liking. Those things were awful.

'She's quite the lady.' He smiled, taking the emesis basin from her.

'My colleagues at the front desk still have some paper work for you to fill out and then you're free to go.' The nurse said, already waving goodbye to Ava.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

'My colleagues really liked that story.' Carole said, passing Finn the tray of mashed potatoes. 'But you should hear the stories the ER nurses tell. The things they see! You were no exception, honey. And your dads handled it very well. Far too often parents think they know what to do. And of course you don't, cause it's your kid and you're panicking. And they end up making it worse. When Finn was six, he fell, face first onto the concrete.'

'Yep, sounds like something Finn would do.' Kurt smirked, his brother was the biggest klutz around. His dancing was cringe worthy.

'At least I didn't slip when Puck soaped the floor when we had that substitute in glee.' Finn countered.

'Boys, really. After all these years?' Carole jokingly asked. Ava imagined this was what dinner must have been like when both her Dad and Uncle Finn still lived here.

'But mom, you should have seen it. It was so dumb.' Finn clearly didn't remember that Kurt probably had a lot more blackmailing material when it came to their youth than he had.

'Yeah, soaping the floor is like the oldest trick in the book.' Blaine added. He had always been extra careful when entering a classroom when he was a sub, before he got a full contract at Dalton School. His current workplace had made for a lot of jokes with his Warbler friends.

'Hey!' Rachel didn't know who she was most mad at, her own husband or Kurt's. 'Slipping is not dumb. You -' she pointed between Finn and Blaine 'should be happy me and Kurt survived!'

Ava and her cousins burst out in laughter, this was the aunt and mom they knew.

'So, but –' Carole continued her story, which was probably the best way to get her family to stop taking a jab at each other for a couple of minutes. 'He fell, and there was blood all over his face. Really, like horror movie amounts of blood.'

'Cool!' Eli said, cause how many grandmothers said 'horror movie amounts'?

'Eli, that's your father we're talking about!' He got reprimanded by his mother.

'Guys, really. Carole is trying to tell a story here.' Burt interrupted and when he man speaks, people tend to listen. Everybody around the table fell silent and turned their heads towards Carole.

'Thanks honey! So yes, blood everywhere. And I am a nurse. I've got a degree! I know that when a lip or head wound bleeds that it often looks worse than it is. But I panicked. I started screaming in that parking lot, it was horrendous, and then this man offered to take us to the hospital cause I obviously couldn't drive myself. Finn here ended up needing two stitches. Two! That's nothing. You can't even see them, his hair covers the scar. But my friend in the ER, she has the best holiday story, far worse than your accident there, Ava. They had a girl come in, she must have been 3 and she had swallowed a Christmas ball! Can you believe that? A Christmas ball.'

'How did she do that?' Kurt asked, eyes big in shock and worry for the little girl.

'Well, it was a small one, luckily. And a plastic one. Apparently her teenage stepbrother had been pulling faces in the reflection of the balls, and she just grabbed one and put it in her mouth. You'd be surprised by what little kids put in their mouths-'

'We know.' Blaine interrupted Carole. 'We had one.' He nodded his head towards Ava.

'Everything, they put everything in their mouths.' Rachel added, looking between her two kids. She had hated it, because she had desperately tried to keep all of her kids' toys absolutely spotless. Anti bacterial wipes had been her best friends for a couple of years.

'How did they get it out?' Finn asked, for once keeping track of the storyline.

'She had to poop it out actually.' Carole nodded. 'And it didn't damage anything on its way down. That's what we at the hospital call a Christmas miracle.'

'Thank heavens you didn't do that to us, Ava! You're enough of a Christmas miracle by yourself.' Blaine joked.


	19. 2027

**2027 - The one in the snow**

****_2034_

'I think you just liked getting us in trouble.' Kurt said while he passed the potatoes to Rachel, who put some on her son's plate.

'I think that's actually one of the things I told both my sons when they got kids.' Burt told Ava. 'Kids will mess with your plans, be prepared to be flexible.' He shot an understanding smile at Finn and Kurt.

Blaine nodded, he had had to sit through the entire 'Let me tell you all I know about kids' talk from Burt with Kurt. He had taken away some good stories from Kurt's childhood for blackmailing from it.

'Yes. And that reminds me. It was the next year I guess.' Kurt set off yet another story.

* * *

><p><em>2027<em>

Blaine took of his scarf and put it on the hanger. He flicked off some snowflakes before he put the hanger on the rack again and started to unbutton his coat. As if he could feel that suddenly he was being watched, he looked at the door that led to their living room.

'Hi sweetie' he smiled.

The little girl sticking only her head past the door smiled and slipped into the hallway.

'You've got a lot of white stuff in your hair, Baba.'

'That's snow Ava, you know what snow is, right honey?'

The little girl nodded and Blaine picked her up, putting her on his hip. She was really getting too old to be carried around, but she liked it, and so did he. So, sometimes, Blaine was a bit of a push-over dad. Ava put her hand in his curls and started shaking out the snowflakes.

'You really are your Daddy's daughter, do you know that?'

Blaine could hear Kurt chuckle from their kitchen as they walked into their living and dining room.

'Uhu, and I'm also your daughter.' Ava said, putting her finger on Blaine's chest and looking up to him. Blaine laughed, because in a couple of years, those eyes would be bringing busses full of boys, or girls, to their door.

'Right!' Kurt said, leaning in the kitchen doorframe. Blaine kissed him lightly on the cheek, careful to avoid the spatula Kurt was holding.

'Smells nice.'

'What?' Kurt teased. 'The food, or me?'

Blaine chuckled, he loved this. 16 years, two careers and a daughter later, they still flirted. Blaine was pretty sure it was one of the reasons why they would last.

'You never let me have both.' Blaine whined before he kissed his husband a bit more forcefully and on the lips this time.

Ava, watching her dads from Blaine's hip, didn't really get it all but she could sense how happy her parents were. She threw her arms around them, turning their kiss into a family hug.

'You really shouldn't carry her anymore, she'll forget how to walk!'

'Aw, you love this.'

'I do.'

Blaine let Ava slide down and she walked to the bay window. In the background she could hear her dads talk about their day. Kurt laughed at a silly mistake one of Blaine's students had made, they discussed possible songs for glee club and Kurt told Blaine about some people that would be attending the performance tonight. Ava wasn't listening to them, she was following the snowflakes falling down. She watched the snow build up on the window still and the street below. Whenever a snowflake stuck to the window she would put her finger against the glass, as if that would make the snowflake disappear. They did dissolve after a while and she smiled, believing she had made them dissapear.

Kurt pointed at Ava, making Blaine look at her too. They stood next to each other, watching their daughter laugh to herself for a moment before Blaine walked up to her and Kurt went into the kitchen to check up on the food.

'Hey honey, do you want to go outside. Really playing with the snow is even more fun.'

Ava turned towards her dad, eyes open wide. 'Can we? Baba, can we?'

'Sure, the snow likes playing. But we'll have to ask Daddy how much time we still have before dinner, cause we don't want to miss that.'

'No, cause Daddy made dessert too. And I can't have dessert if I haven't finished dinner.'

'You' Blaine put his finger on Ava's nose 'are very smart.'

Ava walked past Blaine to the kitchen and stopped in the doorframe. Daddy didn't like her running around in the kitchen while he was working at the stove.

'Daddy?'

'I'll be there in a second Ava.' Kurt said as he turned the heat down. He walked up to her and crouched down to her level, taking her hand.

'Yes?'

'When are we going to eat?'

Kurt laughed: 'Are you hungry, sweetie?'

'I had an apple at school. A green one. I want to go to the park with Baba. The snow wants to play with us.'

'Does the snow want to play with me too?'

Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was watching his little family in amusement, and added: 'Cause I can just leave this and finish it when we get back. That way I can change before heading to the theater.'

'Whatever you want honey. You're feeding us, we're happy with whatever we can get.'

Ava pulled Kurt's sleeve, something he was surprisingly okay with. 'We can make a snow man Daddy!'

'Sure we can.' Kurt answered, while he stood up and spun around. 'I'll take a carrot, let Baba put on your coat.'

Ava went back into the living room where Blaine was already holding up her coat and boots. He knew how much she liked to do things for herself so he put the boots next to her little table and set of chairs she had in her corner of the living room, one of their many attempts to keep all of Ava's toys together instead of scattered around the apartment. A futile attempt.

Ava plopped down on her favorite chair and started putting on her boots.

'Other foot Ava. That one goes on the other foot, sweetie.' Blaine corrected because Ava was trying to put her left boot on her right foot.

Once she was all wrapped up in her coat, scarf and beanie Blaine held out her gloves for her to put her hands in. Ava crossed her arms in response and started pouting.

'I don't want those!'

'But Ava-'

'I want the pink ones with the pompoms.'

'Ava. If you want to play with the snow you have to wear these gloves. The other ones will get wet and very cold. And your fingers will fall off.'

'It's true.' Kurt said, once again crouching down next to his daughter. 'Look.' He put out his own hands. 'Daddy's not wearing his woolen gloves either, but you know, these are just as good, because-'

'Daddy only wears pretty things.' Ava finished his sentence.

'Okay, that works as well.' Kurt nodded as Ava, still a bit reluctantly, let Blaine put on her gloves.

Blaine went into the hallway to put on his own coat and scarf and Kurt couldn't help himself, he adjusted Ava's scarf just a little.

'Are we all set? Blaine asked looking from the hall way back into the living room.

'Yes!' Kurt handed the carrot to Ava who grabbed it tightly and took her free hand. 'Let's go!'

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked into Central Park both holding one of Ava's hands, the carrot safely tucked away in her pocket. On the way over they had swung her from her arms every few meters, reducing her to giggles. Ava couldn't hold back her excitement looking at the snow covered park. She let go of her dads' hands and ran away, swinging her arms through the air. Kurt was pretty sure he could hear her sing.<p>

Blaine and Kurt seemed to realize at exactly the same time that the park was not only covered in snow, it was also filled with people. Families, just like theirs, enjoying the snow.

They both yelled out their daughter's name.

'Come back sweetie!' Kurt added as they started running after her. Ava wasn't that fast, so both of them grabbed hold of one of her hands again quickly, bringing her to a halt.

'Ava! You can't run off like that. Look at all those people.' Kurt demonstratively looked around.

'What if you can't find us anymore?' Blaine added. 'We really don't want that to happen, now do we?'

Ava nodded sadly. She didn't want to lose her daddies, she liked them and her room and their cat. And how was she going to go to grandpa and grandma for Christmas without them?

'Hey, hey, don't be sad.' Blaine said as he saw the pout on Ava's face starting to grow.

'Nothing's going to happen as long as you stay close to us, okay?' he added, taking Ava's hand, hoping that would reassure her.

'When we're rolling balls for our snowman, you've just got to stay between the path, that row of trees and that row of trees, okay?' Kurt said, pointing to the edges of the space he had just set out for her. 'And make sure you can always see us. Now, do you want to roll the head?' Ava nodded fiercely as she took the snow ball Blaine had made her, to give her a bit of a start. 'Just roll that over the ground until it's really big. Then come get me, I'll pick it up. ' Kurt explained.

Ava started pushing the ball over the ground, amazed at how it grew. Ava would later tell her Baba that it grew so much because it ate all of the other snow. Kurt and Blaine watched their little girl push it up the hill, wanting to see her reaction when she would realize rolling it down the hill would be much faster.

'We better get started too.' Kurt said as he nudged Blaine's side 'I'll do the middle one!' .

'And leave me with the most work? Sure.'

'Oh, come on.' Kurt laughed, ' Be a man!'

Blaine smirked and Kurt recognized the little flicker in his eyes. Blaine pulled him close, and whispered into his ear.

'I'm pretty sure you're a man too.' He let his hands trail down to a certain spot, proving his point.

Kurt bit down on his teeth. 'Blaine! Not here.'

Blaine smirked again as he let go of Kurt. 'Like we haven't before.' He had expected for Kurt to shoot him a glare, but Kurt just giggled, cause, well, they had.

Kurt gently smacked him on the butt. 'Get rolling!'

'Now it only needs a nose.' Kurt said to Ava as he put the last button on their snow man. 'Do you want to put it in?'

Blaine handed her the carrot as Kurt picked her up and Ava pushed it into the snow man's head.

'Done!' she cheered 'It's the most beatifulliest snow man I have ever seen.'

'Do you want to name it?'

'It already has a name Baba! It's Bobby! He's Bobby!'

'Okay then. Maybe we should leave Bobby to play with his friends then. And go home to have some dinner. What do you say?'

Ava took her Daddy's hand and waved to the lawn that now held a couple of snow men. 'Bye!'

'I'll guess that's a yes then.' Blaine said as he grabbed Ava's other hand. They started walking down the path towards to the closest exit. When they turned onto another path they heard the tunes of a familiar Christmas song.

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled as he started quietly singing. 'But the fire is so delightful, and since we've got no place to go , let it snow, let it snow -'

'- let it snow.' Blaine finished.

Kurt remembered a time in high school where the girls had told him Blaine looked at him in a special way. He still did, after all those years.

Ava pulled down both her daddies hands, they were spending too much attention on each other and not enough on what she was trying to tell them.

'Sing again! Together!'

'Yes miss!' Kurt let go of his little girl and walked up to the artists standing a bit further. He handed them a couple of dollars and asked them to play the song again. Blaine and Ava had followed him so that the three of them we're now standing in front of the little band as they started playing.

From the moment they started singing, Blaine and Kurt got lost in each other's eyes and memories.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

'And you danced like this.' Kurt got up from his seat and demonstrated how his daughter had danced in Central Park eight years ago, twirling around his hands in the air, like he was trying to catch snowflakes.

All of the adult laughed but Ava just sighed and rolled her eyes at her cousins. 'Dad, please.'

'It's true, you did!' Blaine teased. He didn't add that it took them a couple of minutes to notice. They had finished the song before they started watching their daughter. The band was so amused by the sight of Ava that they kept playing the song over and over again.

'They must have played Let It Snow some fifteen times. People started watching, but I'm not so sure if that was because of you or because we' Blaine pointed between him and his husband 'danced along.'

'Oh no, you totally would.' Ava laughed.

'We did!' Kurt replied. 'And then I bought them all some soup. And you interviewed them until their ears fell off. You really wanted to know what all of their cats were called.'

'And that's the story of how Kurt was late for one of his performances, because his daughter danced in the snow. He had to take a cab straight from Central Park to the theater when we noticed how late it was.' Blaine concluded.

'And the best thing was, nobody got mad at me, even though we started half an hour late. Cause they all knew how cute you could be.'


	20. 2028

**2028 - The one with the glitter**

****_2034_

Yeah, yeah, cute, but also a little devil. What did she do wrong the next year? Hmm, let's see…' Blaine stroked his chin, overly comically.

'Baba, please.' Ava begged, couldn't they talk about Barbra or Eli instead?

'Oh but you did! Cause we made Christmas cards together that year. Well, you tried making some, and mostly occupied me with cleaning up all the glitter.' Kurt wasn't going to let his daughter get away with that one, even if it had already been six years. 'I remember cleaning up after the New Year's Eve party that year, and still finding glitter. Everywhere.'

'But I thought you liked glitter, Kurt?' Finn smirked.

' Watch it, Hudson!' Kurt retorted, pointing across the table at his brother. Cause Kurt Hummel doesn't like glitters, in fact he thought that they are plain tacky when used outside of the holiday period. He likes sequins though, mostly due to the memories they brought to mind. But for his daughter… anything and everything.

* * *

><p><em>2028<em>

'Ugh Blaine, I really don't get why that thing wakes me up before you even move. It's right next to your head.'

Kurt sighed, just having thrown himself over Blaine to be able to push the snooze button on that damn alarm clock.

'No move.' His husband nuzzled against his pillow.

'What? Come on Blaine, get up.' Kurt started crawling back to his side of their bed.

'No, don't move.' Blaine was surprisingly quick for being half awake when he pulled Kurt closer and started nuzzling his neck instead of his pillow.

'Come on B, we haven't got time for this. You're going to be late for work.'

'But I don't want to go to schoooooooooooool.' Blaine whined, mimicking his students.

'My poor baby.' Kurt mocked, but still he started to pet Blaine's hair, pulling him even closer to his chest. Surely a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

'Baba, I can't reach the Christmas Crunch.' Ava had appeared in Kurt and Blaine's bedroom door frame. She looked positively adorable in one of her Christmas jammies, but it was way too early for her to be up. Kurt normally wouldn't allow her any of those sugary cereal, but he made an exception for the holidays.

'That's because you're not supposed to get them yourself Ava. And why are you already up?' Kurt said as Blaine groaned and let his head fall back onto his pillow. His groan earned him a hard look from his husband, so Blaine rolled over and got out of bed already, knowing very well that it was his turn for the morning shift.

'Come on lady! Let's go get you breakfast, and let Daddy sleep, he did a show last night.' Blaine nudged Ava on, and they walked into the kitchen together. Ava had already put a bowl and a spoon on the table, those being the things she could reach. Blaine grabbed another bowl and spoon, putting them next to Ava's, before he grabbed the cereal out of the cupboard and the milk out of the fridge.

Blaine studied Ava as they both munched on their cereal in silence. Sometimes Blaine had a hard time believing Ava was not their biological daughter because she had both Kurt and Blaine in her. Like Blaine, she didn't feel the need to talk too much in the morning and like Kurt she crunched her nose a bit when she smiled.

When they'd finished, Blaine told Ava to get dressed to which she simply replied. 'You too, Baba', eyeing his pajama bottoms and tank top as if it were the fashion disaster of the decade. She did take after her Daddy alright.

They both walked into their respective bedrooms, Ava to pull on the clothes her Daddy had laid out for her the previous evening and Blaine to get to their ensuite bathroom. Kurt stirred a bit when Blaine walked past the bed so he whispered 'Just going to shower' to no one in particular.

'Please make sure Ava puts on her sweater correctly.' Kurt mumbled, remembering the outfit he had chosen for her and throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the light.

'Yeah, yeah, I will.' Blaine answered, returning with some clothes from his closet Did Kurt still not trust him with their daughter's clothes? He wasn't about to put a blazer on her, not yet.

'Oh enjoy it, before she realizes you're not exactly the person to ask to grab something from a shelf.'

'Love you too honey.' Blaine closed the gap between him and the bed and kissed Kurt gently on the cheek.

'Kick butt at work today B.'

'I'm not actually allowed to do that.' They both chuckled.

* * *

><p>'Don't touch those until I get back, I just need to get the glue and some scissors and then we can get started.' Kurt waggled his finger at Ava, placing the tube of glitters just out of her reach on the table. She was wearing her special crafts apron and eyed the glitters Kurt had just brought in, together with the rest of the supplies for the Christmas cards they were about to make. She swung her legs in excitement, her feet not yet touching the ground when she was seated. 'Remember, Daddy's got eyes on his back. I'll be right back.'<p>

When Kurt returned with the glue, scissors and a couple more stickers and other decorations he had been able to find in his office, Ava only just jumped back onto her chair, the tube of glitter still shaking from being put down quickly.

'Ava Helena Hummel-Anderson! What did I tell you!' But Ava just gave her Dad a sugary sweet smiled, knowing that it usually solved most of their issues.

'Come on, let's get started before you decide to not do as I say even more.' Kurt said, sitting down in the chair next to Ava. He handed her a stack of rather thick paper, in red, green and gold. 'Can you fold these in half for me, honey? So that we get a card? Do you know how to do it or should I show you?'

'Daaaaad, we've done this at school, I can do this.' Ava answered her Dad's many questions, rolling her eyes. She started folding the papers, her tongue sticking out between her teeth a bit as she put the corners over each other to get it just right.

'You _are _good at this.' Kurt said in surprise

'Yes, yes.' She said, convinced like most almost seven-year-olds, that she knew pretty much everything. 'How many are we doing?'

Kurt looked up from the sheet with addresses he had printed out. '31, sweetie.' Kurt and Blaine sent out far more Christmas cards each year, but Kurt still had a design up his sleeve for the photo card. They both had jobs were you still had to give people holiday cards out of courtesy. These handmade ones were for the special people, friends and family.

'Wow you're getting along fast!' Kurt said, looking at the cards Ava had shoved in front of him. He started counting them. She had already folded 13 cards. 'I'd better start helping you soon, before there's no more work for me. Or do you want me to put on some music and let you do this, all by yourself?' He asked, stressing his last words, knowing how much his daughter liked to be independent. If she was already like that now, he feared for puberty.

'Music maestro!' She smiled up at him, folding the cards in her hands slightly off center because she wasn't paying attention to it.

'As you please, miss!' Kurt jumped up from his chair and walked up to the vintage looking stereo Blaine had bought them last year. He switched it on and watched it connect to their home network. He really liked the idea of music just floating through the air at their place. He selected the Christmas playlist and pressed shuffle.

'Et voila, the mood is set.' He opened his arms wide in one fluent move, as if he had just performed some kind of magic trick. Ava giggled, her Daddies were so silly.

'Almost done.' She said as her Dad sat back down next to her. Kurt counted the cards in front of her again. 'Yes, 29.' Ava put another one on top. 'That makes 30.'

'Which one should I take for the last card Dad? Red or gold?' There were no green ones left to fold. She held both of the sheets of paper up for him to see, as if he did not know that red and gold were two colors.

'Hmmmmm, let me see.' Kurt said, pretending this was one of the hardest decision he had ever had to make in his life. 'Red is obviously the Christmas color. You think of Christmas and red just pops to mind, doesn't it? So that would be a very good choice.' He pointed towards the red sheet in Ava's right hand. Ava then started putting the gold one back down. 'No, no, no, wait! Gold is glam, it's chic, it's more Hummel-Anderson, don't you think? Well, Ava. I just don't know.' He dramatically brought his hand to his chest. 'You pick!' He winked at her.

'Gold is also the color of crowns, and princesses wear those, so I'll think I'll go with that.'

'Excellent, my little Christmas princess. Whoops, who might that be?' Their intercom had started buzzing and Kurt quickly got up to see who might be in desperate need of their attention.

'Silly, you don't need to ask if you can come up, I've already unlocked the lobby door, see you in a minute or so!'

'Dad! Is Baba home?' Ava called from the table she was still sitting at.

'No, no sweetie, Baba's still in school. Besides he has a key-'

'But he loses it sometimes. And then we have to open the door for him.' Ava interjected.

'That's true. No, but it's Tina. You remember Tina, right? Dato's mom?' Mike and Tina had brought over their son the last time they visited Kurt and Blaine, and Ava would sooner remember that than the fact that Tina used to be in Glee club with her parents.

'Hey!' Kurt kissed both Tina's cheeks after opening the door for her. 'Come in! How's Mike? And Dato? Let me take your jacket, do you want something to drink?'

'Hey Kurt! Hi girl.' Tina waved at Ava. 'We're all good, busy getting ready for the holidays, you too?' She asked, pointing at the table as Kurt returned from hanging up her coat.

'Yeah sorry, I'd kinda forgotten you were going to drop by. Ava and I are making Christmas cards.'

'Mostly me.' Ava added proudly.

'Yes, she folded all the cards herself.' Kurt said, possibly even prouder. 'So, how about that drink?'

'Uhm, tea? But only if you're having some too Kurt, you don't have to put on water just for me.'

'Don't be silly, our espresso maker heats water by the cup.'

Tina started laughing. 'Yeah, you and Blaine, you'd have that kind of fancy equipment.'

'We do.' Kurt nodded before turning to his daughter. 'You want something too sweetie?' When she shook her head, Kurt walked into the kitchen.

'That's so cool.' Tina walked over to Ava, looking at the cards she had folded, Ava even offering to show her how it was done. 'Dato would never do that with me.' She pulled a chair closer and sat down next to Ava who whispered: 'That's because he's a boy.'

'Is that so? You're Daddy's a boy.'

'But Daddy and Baba, they're special. Most boys in my class only like baseball and video games and they say pink is for girls. But I don't like pink, and Sam, he does like pink. So those boys're stupid, boys are stupid.' Ava put her hand over Tina's on the table. 'Honestly, I don't get why my dads like boys. I'd rather marry a girl. We would like the same movies and we could share dresses and shoes. You have to marry a girl with the same shoe size and then you could have a room in your house just for shoes and dresses. And she would know how to braid our kid's hair. Cause this one time, Emma's dad did her hair and the braid just loosened and then Miss Johnson had to do it again. And then Emma was supper jealous that my dads do know how to put a braid, but a good braid, in my hair.'

'Maybe you should just marry the person you fall in love with?' Tina suggested.

'My dads say that too. They say that it doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl, that boys can do anything they want and that girls can do anything they want. That everybody can do everything! But that's not true, because not everybody can sing like Daddy. And you have to listen to your parents. You can't do everything. Baba says I can't have a baby elephant as a pet. But I really want one! I can keep it in my room.'

'Am I interrupting a lady chat here?' Kurt said as he walked in, a cup of coffee in his one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He put the tea in front of Tina, but far enough away from Ava. 'Sorry we have to sit at the table, but that way I can keep an eye on the little one.' He nodded his head towards his daughter.

'Oh, that's no problem Kurt.' And it really wasn't. Even if it was, Tina was the kind of person who would never say something, knowing how important Ava was to Kurt, as Dato was to her.

'Maybe she can help, Dad?' Ava asked, she liked this lady.

'Do you want to?' Kurt looked at Tina.

'Yeah, sure.' She shuffled her chair a bit closer to the table. 'My boys never do this with me.' She winked at Ava. 'Mike's kinda bummed he couldn't go to Blaine's glee club sectionals performance, by the way.'

'Oh, but Blaine really doesn't mind. He hadn't even expected Mike to come, he was already super happy he came by in school for an hour. We all know how busy he is. You don't choreograph an entire musical in a day, do you? You should tell him that all of Blaine's students were really impressed by him though. A professional choreographer, making them a routine for sectionals. They were all so stoked. And they won their sectionals, as we all expected, so all is good.'

'Yeah, Blaine texted him when they won. Mike just really likes working with kids. He wants to show them there is a future in dance, in art, in show business. He wanted to be there, to support them. He's kinda big on that.'

Kurt gave Tina an understanding nod. Mike could not have ended up with a better person, certainly not during his senior year. Had Tina not sent in those applications, who knows what he might be doing now?

'When does the musical premiere? Blaine and I really want to be there.'

'Kurt, don't be silly. You're on Broadway now too, you'll get invited to the avant-premiere, for sure. And if not, Mike certainly has a pair of tickets for opening night with your name on it.'

'Isn't it weird? How four kids, four friends from Ohio all end up here? In New York, with careers, and kids.' He smirked as he handed Ava a card he had just put a Christmas tree shape on with glue, for her to put glitters on it. 'Careful' he mouthed at his daughter, before turning back to Tina.

'To imagine that they all said we were never going to make it. Not everybody in glee ended up in showbiz, but we all made something of our lives, didn't we?' She said, remembering all they had been through in high school.

'We showed them good!' Kurt laughed, lightening the mood again.

**_Haul out the holly_**

**_Put up the tree before my spirit falls again_**

**_Fill up the stocking I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now_**

The playlist had just reached We Need A Little Christmas, a song Tina and Kurt had sung together in their high school glee club, together with their old friend, Mercedes. They both looked up at each other at the same time. 'Remember?' Kurt asked.

'Sure do! Come on, sing with me!' Tina laughed.

They both got up out of their chairs and started swirling around the table, singing together. Ava was not surprised by this impromptu performance, her parents sang to each other all the time but she was a bit confused. She didn't have an auntie Mame. Daddy was being silly again, but the song was pretty, so Ava liked it. When they had finished, she started clapping so enthusiastically that she sent the tube of glitter flying, all over the other end of the table and onto the floor. When it hit the floor, a cloud of glitter flew up in the air. One would be surprised a magical genie didn't appear.

'Uh oh.'

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

'Uh oh.'

'That's exactly what you said back then too.' Kurt told his daughter. 'But that wasn't the worst part. Tina helped me clean it up. She's so nice, really. You wanted to help too, but instead of getting the glitter in the tin, you thought it would be fun to put glitters in our hair.'

'I came home and Kurt hugged me, and I still plucked glitters off my scarf at school the next day' Blaine said, adding: 'And Mike sent me a text that he'd swipe up after his wife, and send us back all the glitter she'd shed off. And two days later, a plastic bag with glitters in it was in our mailbox, no kidding.'


	21. 2029

**AN: Smut alert!**

**2029 – The one where they got frisky**

_2034_

_**Oh Frosty, the snowman was alive as he could be**_

_**And the children say he could laugh and play**_

_**Just the same as you and me**_

_**Thumpetty, thump, thump, thumpety, thump, thump**_

_**Look at Frosty go, thumpetty thump thump**_

_**Thumpety thump thump, over the hills of snow **_

"Bravo!" Burt and Carole clapped enthusiastically at Barbra's rendition of _Frosty, the Snowman_.

Rachel dabbed at her eyes with her napkin. "She's just so incredibly talented. She's almost as good as me!" Her voice broke as Finn patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Hey, how is Frosty anyway?" Eli asked.

"Yes! How is that goofy beagle?" Burt chuckled. He was fond of Kurt and Blaine's pet. Unfortunately, he only saw the dog once in a while.

"He's fine. Hairy, drooling and clingy." Kurt muttered.

Blaine smirked. "Aw come on, you love that dog! Remember when we went to the animal shelter to look for a puppy? It was love at first sight!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Kurt smiled. It was true though; he was crazy about Frosty. Not that he'd admit it out loud.

Burt nodded. "You know, I'd like to have a dog myself, but I just can't seem to convince Carole here."

Carole smiled and shook her head.

"Well Burt, maybe you haven't tried hard enough? You see, Kurt was dead against getting a dog, but my powers of persuasion are unparalleled; you see, I-"

"Oh my God STOP talking right now! Stop it!" Kurt shrieked in a panicked voice. "Just skip to the part where we go to the animal shelter, okay?"

Blaine grinned sheepishly. "Um… yeah… so after Kurt agreed, we went to the shelter…."

As Blaine started telling the story, Kurt couldn't help thinking back to the way Blaine had talked him into getting a puppy. There hadn't been much talking involved, mind you…

* * *

><p><em>2029<em>

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaine cheered through the hallway as he entered the apartment.

"I'm in the bathroom!" He heard Kurt calling back from afar.

Blaine smiled as he threw his jacket over a hanger and sauntered towards the bathroom. The door was left ajar, and he could see Kurt leaning into the mirror.

"Where's Ava?" Blaine asked, as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Play date at Elaine's. Her mom will bring her back at 5 PM." Kurt answered absentmindedly, as he kept studying his reflection.

"Hmmmm… four hours… all to ourselves." Blaine rubbed his chin in thought. "Whatever shall we do to keep ourselves busy?" He sighed in mock desperation.

Kurt didn't answer. He was still staring at himself.

"Helloooo! Earth to Kurt! I know your beauty is mesmerizing, but you're not going to be eye fucking yourself the entire afternoon, I hope?"

"Huh? What?" Kurt snapped out of it and turned to Blaine. "Oh. No, I'm sorry, it's just…" He threw his hands in the air. "Another grey hair, Blaine! Another goddamned grey hair! I can't believe it! I'm only 37!" He blurted out. And then he gasped in shock. "Oh no… what if get wrinkles as well?"

Blaine looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me, Kurt?" He moved towards him, turned him around to face the mirror, and hugged him from behind. "Look at you. Just look at you. You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen. You're fucking gorgeous. I'm not the only one who sees it either. Don't you notice how both men and women check you out? Don't you read the articles about you? The critics don't write about your performing talents only, Kurt, in case you haven't noticed."

He locked eyes with his husband through the reflection of the mirror, and gave a sharp little hip thrust against Kurt's ass. "Feel that? Notice what you do to me? You're 37 years old and still you manage to get me hard without even touching me; without removing even a stitch of clothes." He nuzzled Kurt's neck. "And for your information… I'm incredibly turned on by men with grey hair."

Kurt threw his head back and sighed. "Well… good thing you work at a high school and not at a nursing home then, I'd constantly be worried…" He said under his breath.

Blaine snorted against the warm skin of Kurt's shoulder. "Damn you." He muttered. "You ruined the moment."

He pulled back and smiled at Kurt, who turned around to face him.

"Thank you, B." He said, as he put his arms around Blaine. "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

"Yeah, karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Blaine winked.

"Stop it!" Kurt laughed, slapping his husband's ass playfully.

"Never…" Blaine smirked sexily, as he caught Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it.

Kurt groaned as Blaine let go. "You fucking tease…"

"Care to join me in the bedroom for some fun time?" Blaine nuzzled Kurt's cheek with his nose.

"Yeah…" Then Kurt remembered something, and he gently pushed his husband away. "But first I have to talk to you about something. We have a problem."

"A problem?" Blaine rose his eyebrows in surprise. As far as he knew, the only problem he currently had was situated in his pants. At crotch level.

Yep, a very hard problem.

"Follow me. I need to show you something." Kurt said gravely, as he left the bath room. Blaine mentally shrugged and followed Kurt into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, as he moved to Kurt, who was standing next to the dinner table.

"This." Kurt answered, as he snatched a piece of paper from the table and handed it to Blaine.

"What's that?"

Kurt crossed his arms. "It's Ava's letter to Santa. Read it."

Blaine unfolded the letter and smiled at the sight of her uneven handwriting and the various colors and glitters she had used to brighten it up. His smile turned into a grin as he read what she had written.

**DEAR SANTA**

**I HAVE BEEN A GOOD GIRL. I WANT A DOG. PLEASE CAN I HAVE A DOG.**

**THANK YOU**

**AVA**

"Aw… that's so cute…" He cooed.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Cute? There is nothing cute about a dog, Blaine! They are hairy and obnoxious and I don't want them anywhere near me!" He brought his hands to his face and sighed heavily. "Okay, we need to solve this. We need 'Santa' to send her a letter telling her he's very sorry but he can't bring her a dog, because there are no doggies on the North Pole. Something like that."

Blaine shrugged. "Why don't we just get her a puppy instead? I mean, we're allowed to have pets here. It'd be awesome!"

"What part of hairy and obnoxious didn't you understand?" Kurt said, with his hands on his hips.

"Come on, honey…" Blaine moved further towards Kurt, pinning him against the edge of the table.

"No."

"But puppy's are so adorable and sweet…" He pressed his forehead against Kurt's.

"No."

"They are soft and furry." Blaine kissed Kurt's nose.

"Over my fabulous corpse."

"Please?" Blaine pouted. He licked Kurt's earlobe.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt laughed. "Look at you being all needy and whiny and licking and pouting and dry humping my leg… I don't need a dog, I have you!"

Blaine paused for a second and gave Kurt a feral grin, before leaning in and biting his shoulder softly.

Kurt's knees almost buckled as Blaine worked his way up his neck and growled heatedly against his skin. Reaching Kurt's ear, he whispered lustfully "I might be a puppy… but you are a kitty. Wanna play?"

"Oh God…" Kurt murmured, shivering in arousal.

Blaine pulled back and smirked. "Is that a yes?"

In a surprise move, Kurt untangled himself from Blaine's hold and darted away in the direction of the bedroom. As he reached the door to the hallway, he twirled around and smiled mischievously. "You'll have to catch me first, puppy!" He winked and bolted out of the living room.

"WOOF!" Blaine shouted, as he chased after Kurt.

The sight that met him in the bedroom had him gasping for breath.

Kurt was sitting on the bed, perched on his haunches and leaning slightly forward on his hands. He was looking at Blaine with a mock innocence.

It drove Blaine wild. "Well, well, well… what have we here…" He chuckled darkly, as he prowled towards the bed.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and pouted slightly. "Meow?"

"Why you little tease…" Blaine snarled, as he jumped on the bed.

Before Kurt knew what was happening, he was being straddled and held down by Blaine. It was hot as hell. He arched his body into Blaine's, letting out a soft mewl.

"Look at you… you're just a kitty in heat, aren't you?" Blaine groaned and settled himself between Kurt's thighs. "You're begging for it…"

Kurt hissed sharply as Blaine snapped his hips forward. They were both hard as a rock and the delicious friction was everything they needed and more. "Oh yes…" Kurt breathed.

"Tell me, kitty…" Blaine teased. "Do you want me to play with you? Do you want me to chase you around the room? Do you want to fight like cat and dog? What do you want, little kitty?" He lowered his mouth against Kurt's. "Tell me…"

Kurt's stared into Blaine's lust blown eyes. He drew a deep breath. "I want you to fuck me."

Buttons flew into every direction as Blaine violently ripped open Kurt's shirt.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked. "You destroyed my Ralph Lauren shirt, you son of a-"

"Bitch?" A little half-smile curved Blaine's lips. "Son of a bitch? Of course I am. I'm a dog, remember? And you're a wild cat."

That did it.

Fisting his hands into Blaine's curly hair, Kurt crashed their mouths together and pushed his tongue forcibly past Blaine's lips.

Blaine moaned loudly as he surrendered to the passionate, brutal kiss. Kurt started clawing at Blaine's clothes, because they needed to go. Right now.

"Strip." Kurt panted, as he broke the kiss, hands flying down to unbuckle his own pants.

Thirty seconds later, they were both naked. Blaine moved back to straddle Kurt.

"God, Kurt… so fucking beautiful." Blaine whispered, as he reverently ran his hands over his husband's body.

Kurt gasped and arched his back as Blaine wrapped his hand around his erection and started stroking it. He threw his head back and scrunched his eyes shut in pleasure.

Blaine smiled at the sight. "Look at you reacting to my touch. Your body just craves it. You were made for this, honey… _we _were made for this. We were made for each other." He bent forward and pressed slow, soft kisses against Kurt's chest.

"Blaine…" Kurt lifted his head slightly and looked at Blaine with pleading eyes. "I want you… please… I _need_ you." He reached out and pulled Blaine flush against his body, groaning as their erections brushed against one another.

"Then have me." Blaine breathed against Kurt's cheek, before capturing his mouth in another dirty, openmouthed kiss. He reached into the bedside drawer for the lube.

They continued kissing as Blaine quickly but gently prepared Kurt.

Soon enough, Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth. "Just do it…" He groaned, breaking the kiss and wrapping his legs around Blaine's back.

"Bossy kitty…" Blaine muttered, while pushing forward and sliding effortlessly into Kurt, making them both gasp in pleasure.

Kurt dug his nails into his husband's back as he started thrusting into him. He bit his lip, then realized there wasn't anybody home, so he could make all the noise he wanted. "Oh fuck! B! So good…" he whined loudly.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked in a quivering voice. Even after all those years, it was still amazing to see Kurt come undone, knowing he caused it. He loved fucking Kurt. He loved it almost as much as being fucked by Kurt. And even after the thousands of times they'd had sex, it still felt as exciting and intense as at the beginning of their relationship.

After all this time, they were still hot and hungry for each other.

"Please…" Kurt begged. "I want you to fuck me…"

Blaine arched his eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure that's exactly what I'm doing right now."

"No…" Kurt opened his eyes and fixed Blaine with a stare. "You're making love to me. I want you. To. Fuck. Me."

"Well then." Blaine said matter-of-factly, as he quickly pulled out of Kurt and flipped him over in one swift movement. Kurt yelped in surprise as he landed on his stomach. Sometimes he forgot just how strong Blaine was.

"Up on your hands and knees." Blaine commanded. Kurt moved onto all fours and then screamed as Blaine took his place behind him and slammed into him without mercy.

Overwhelmed by Kurt's passionate cries, Blaine gave in and started thrusting hard, fast and deep.

"Oh yes… YES!" Kurt sobbed. This was what he'd been yearning for all along. He knew he'd be incredibly sore afterwards, but he didn't give a damn. Because this… this was what he needed. To be taken by his husband. To be possessed by his lover. His very sexy lover. "B… I'm close…" He panted.

Blaine bent forward, grabbed Kurt's hair and yanked his head back. "Come for me." He breathed into Kurt's ear, before latching his mouth onto the sensitive spot below his jaw.

Those words, together with the change of angle, tipped Kurt over the edge. He dropped his head onto the bed, and howled loudly into the mattress as he fisted the sheets. The force of Kurt's orgasm caused Blaine to come as well, as he violently shuddered and bit down on Kurt's shoulder.

Gasping for breath, he collapsed next to Kurt, reaching out and brushing his fingers along Kurt's cheek.

Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine with a sated, exhausted smile. "Wow…" He breathed. "That was really perverted and insanely hot at the same time."

Blaine gulped and nodded. "Yeah, it was… " Then he smirked mischievously. "So was that a yes to getting a puppy then?"

"No." Kurt huffed.

"Hmmmm…" Blaine looked at the alarm clock. "I see I still have some time to turn that 'no' into a 'yes' before our daughter gets home."

"What do you-" Kurt's question was cut off by Blaine's lips covering his own.

Sure enough, Kurt ended up crying out 'yes' a lot, that afternoon. And Blaine just kept going until he finally heard the 'yes' he had been waiting for.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

"… and you should have been there to witness it. Kurt saw Frosty, Frosty saw Kurt, and the rest is history. He didn't even want to look at the other puppies anymore." Blaine laughed.

"Yeah…" Ava grumbled. "It was supposed to be MY puppy and all that stupid dog did was trail after Daddy and crawl into his lap all the time. I really had to teach him that I was his mommy, not Dad."

"Kurt?" Carole looked at her stepson. "Why are you blushing so hard?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah man, you look like a tomato."

"Nothing!" Kurt piped. "Um… Yeah I was just thinking about how I REALLY love Frosty. Cutest dog ever. Yep!" He nodded furiously.

Blaine leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I'm pretty sure that's NOT what you were thinking about… Woof!"


	22. 2030

**2030 - The one with Eeyore**

_2034_

"So, kids, did you go caroling this year?" Burt asked, sipping his cup of coffee.

"No," Barbra replied. "We didn't have enough singers this year, so Eli and I just went and served food at the homeless shelter instead."

"Elaine and I sang at the children's hospital a few days ago. We've been doing that every Christmas for a few years now," Ava said. "Daddy and Baba come with us every year."

Carole looked at the Hummel-Andersons. "Kurt, honey, I don't think you've ever told us why you have this tradition. It's a lovely idea though. The kids who are stuck at the hospital for Christmas do get very lonely."

* * *

><p><em>2030<em>

It's never a good sign when your child comes home from school crying.

That's what Kurt thought the minute he saw his daughter emerge from the school bus. Actually, Kurt felt his daughter's distress even before she stepped off the school bus. He immediately ran towards the crying girl.

"Ava, honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, trying not to show his alarm to his young daughter. He held her to his chest. "Is it the bullies?"

The girl's sobbing grew louder, and Kurt clutched her tighter. "Shh, honey, let's go inside and you tell me what's wrong." He picked her up and carried her across the snow-covered courtyard to their apartment building, not bothering to take the longer way along the cleared path.

"It's..it's E- Ela – Elaine," Ava howled. "She got sick."

Kurt set his Ava down when they reached the apartment entrance. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, darling, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to go see her new kittens tomorrow, but you know, you can always wait until after Christmas. It's just a few days away."

Ava wrapped her arms around her father. "No, Daddy, she's really sick," she said, quivering. "She fell down in our last class, and she didn't wake up."

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean, honey? What do you mean she didn't wake up?"

Ava began sobbing again. "She was lying on the floor, not moving. The nurse came and tried to wake her up, but she just didn't. And the nurse and Ms. Diggory sent us all away to Mrs. Haversham's class until the end of the day. I tried to go back to see if she was okay, but she was already gone. I'm scared, Daddy."

Kurt carried the girl to the elevator. He hugged her again. "Okay, I'm going to call Elaine's parents as soon as we get upstairs, and we'll find out what happened to her, all right?" He kissed the girl on the top of her head and brushed her chestnut colored hair back. "It'll be all right, you hear that?" Ava nodded and buried her head in Kurt's shoulders.

As soon as Ava and Kurt entered their home, Kurt helped his daughter put away her coat and school bag. Ava immediately ran into her room, and threw herself face-first on her bed, sobbing the whole time. Kurt scurried into the kitchen to grab the plate of snacks he had diligently prepared for the girl and heated up a glass of milk. Kurt and Blaine normally had a strict rule about eating in the kitchen only, but today he decided to make an exception. He carried the tray of snacks to Ava's bedroom and set it on her child sized desk.

"Ava?" Kurt said softly, "I'm going to leave your snack here; you just eat it when you're ready, but you should eat something soon, okay?" A muffled moan sounded from under a pile of pillows. Just then, a furry four-legged creature trotted timidly into the bedroom. It was Frosty, the beagle the Hummel-Andersons had adopted from the animal shelter the past Christmas. The dog whimpered and rubbed against Kurt's leg. It was as if Frosty sensed some distress in his owners and wanted to comfort them. Frosty looked up at Kurt, and then hopped up on his hind legs, his nose pointing towards Ava's bed. Kurt bent down to pet the beagle. As much as he had grown to love this dog, he still had one rule – Frosty was categorically forbidden from climbing onto the beds in the apartment. Today though, Kurt made a huge exception. He hoisted the dog onto Ava's bed.

"Ava, why don't you cuddle with Frosty for a while? Daddy's going to make some phone calls, and we'll find out about Elaine, okay?" He beckoned for the dog to hop up onto Ava's bed. The girl finally stirred. She threw her arms around the dog, who yelped affectionately. Kurt glided over to the bed and hugged both girl and puppy. "It will be okay. Promise."

Kurt exited the girl's room and went straight for his iPhone, which was sitting on the coffee table in the living room. He went through his contacts and dialed the number for Todd Rucinsky, Elaine's father. No one answered when Kurt dialed. "Shit, I hope everything's okay," he muttered under his breath.

He was about to dial number for Elaine's mom when his phone rang. The name of Ava's school flashed on his screen. He answered immediately.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson speaking."

"Hello, this is Nurse Mary Bailey from Seven Oaks Elementary School. I am calling to inform you that a student from the school appears to have contracted bacterial meningitis. As you know, bacterial meningitis is very contagious and potentially life threatening. If your daughter starts showing any flu-like symptoms, you should bring her to a hospital right away."

Shit.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. All he heard was "potentially life threatening." He knew without a doubt that the said student who had contracted meningitis was Elaine.

"Um, yes, thank you for letting me know. I'll keep a close eye on Ava the next few days."

He hung up and sank down on the couch. Bacterial meningitis. Potentially life threatening. What was he going to tell Ava? He walked back to Ava's room to check on the girl. When he peeked in, the girl was fast asleep on her bed, curled up next to her beloved beagle. He retrieved a wet facecloth from the bathroom and wiped the dried-up tears off her face. He eased her sweater off, and tucked her underneath a fleece blanket.

* * *

><p>It was never a good sign to come home and find your husband pacing frantically across the living room floor, phone tucked between ear and shoulder.<p>

That's what Blaine thought the minute he walked into his home. Actually, he had felt his husband's distress even before he stepped into the elevator in his building. Every year since he had started teaching at Dalton School, he always went for a drink with his colleagues to celebrate the end of each semester. Today, however, something nagged at him and he decided to skip the drinks.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked with a worried look on his face.

Kurt held up a finger, signaling for silence.

"Yeah, of course, we'll check in with the twins right away," Blaine heard Kurt speak into the phone. "Do keep us posted. We'll be thinking of you." Kurt hung up gave Blaine a forlorn look.

"It's Elaine. She's in the hospital with bacterial meningitis. She's at the ICU Morgan Stanley Children's hospital, and it's not looking good," Kurt relayed what he had just heard from his friend to his husband.

Blaine crossed the floor and hugged his husband. "Oh gosh, that's terrible. Does Ava know? How are the Rucinskys holding up? Was that Todd on the phone? Is someone taking care of their younger girls?"

Kurt shook his head. "Elaine collapsed while they were all in school. Ava was really shaken up when she got home. She fell asleep, so she doesn't know anything. Todd said the doctors have her in isolation, they've done everything they can for her condition, but they'll have to wait and see. I don't know what to tell her."

Blaine tugged his husband towards their daughter's room. He peeked in the door and saw the girl asleep, just as Kurt had done moments ago. He tip-toed into the room and kissed her on her forehead before backing out of the room.

"Hmm…maybe we should just let her nap for a bit longer, and wake her when dinner starts? Hopefully we'll get good news from the Rucinskys by then," Blaine said contemplatively. He felt terrible for Elaine's parents. He couldn't imagine what he would do if Ava ever fell ill like that.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine prepared dinner together that night, as they had done so many times. That night, though, things were different. They were both eying Kurt's phone every few minutes, as if willing for it to ring with good news. Ava sat down with them for dinner, but she only pushed her food around on her plate without really eating much. Her worried parents had nothing to tell her other than that her friend was very ill, and that Elaine's parents would call them as soon as they had news.<p>

It wasn't until the next morning that Elaine's dad called to let the Hummel-Andersons know that Elaine had gotten through the worst of her illness, and that her life was no longer threatened. Kurt and Blaine were relieved to hear the news, and they were happy to see Ava smile again when they told her that her friend would be all right.

"When can I see Elaine?" Ava begged, sipping her orange juice.

"Well," Kurt said, "her dad says she has to stay in the hospital for a little while longer. She's not allowed to have visitors yet other than her parents, but her dad did say that when the doctors say it's okay, we could all go visit. So you hang in there, okay?" He stroked her soft hair.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Elaine had to stay in the hospital for more than just a few days. Christmas Eve came, and Ava's friend was still in the hospital. Her condition was not severe, but the doctors felt that the young girl should stay in their care until she had completely recovered. Since she could not be home for Christmas, her parents brought the festivities to the hospital and invited the Hummel-Andersons to visit her at the hospital on Christmas Eve.<p>

"Come on Daddy, Baba, we're going to be late," Ava nagged, tugging at her father's arms as the three of them walked through the hallway at Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. They had just spent almost half an hour at reception, waiting for the medical staff to approve their visit. Blaine and Kurt had to fill out mounds of paperwork, and they all had to scrub their hands clean at the sanitizing station before they were finally allowed into Elaine's ward. Visiting people in the hospital was definitely different from what she saw on Grey's Anatomy re-runs with Daddy.

"All right, little missy," Blaine chuckled, widening his stride to match his daughter's trot. "Remember, no running in the hospital!" Ava slowed down her pace, but only just by a hair.

The girl squealed when she approached Elaine's room, and her shriek was met by an equally exuberant greeting.

"Oh my God! You're here!" A girl with dark blond hair clambered off the bed and skipped towards the door. "I can't believe you're here! Mom and dad Didn't tell me you'd be here for Christmas Eve!"

Elaine's parents greeted Kurt and Blaine warmly. They gave Ava a hug before letting the girls return to their chatter.

"It's good to see you," Todd shook hands with Kurt and Blaine. "We thought we'd surprise Elaine a little."

"Yes, we're so glad you could make it," Elaine's mother, Elinora, said cheerfully.

Kurt stepped towards the girls and handed a shopping bag to his daughter.

"Here Ava, why don't you give this to Elaine?" Ava grabbed the bag and handed it to her friend.

"This is for you. Well, Daddy and Baba bought it but I picked it out."

Elaine took the bag and pulled out a large gift wrapped box. She began to tear the wrapping paper off. When she had succeeded in getting through the layers of paper, she opened the box and pulled out a giant plush Eeyore. The beloved donkey was dressed in a fuzzy reindeer suit, complete with antlers.

"EEYORE!" Elaine yelped, hopping on her toes. She squeezed the plush toy. "He's so soft! I love it! Thank you Ava, thank you Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine!"

'Mommy, Daddy, can Ava and I go play in the game room? I have to show Ava all these cool old games they have there, like Trouble and Connect 4 and everything. Can we?" Elaine looked up at her parents with puppy dog eyes.

Her mom smiled at her. "Sure, honey, in fact, why don't we all go to the game room? That way we can get some coffee for Ava's dads, and we can keep an eye on you two trouble makers while you play."

The group of six proceeded out of the room and down the hallway to the large common room a few doors down, which all the young patients referred to as the game room. The girls skipped over to the toys and games area, and immediately began pulling old board games off the shelves. The adults got themselves refreshments from the vending machines and sat down to chat. It didn't take long, however, before the girls noticed the piano sitting in a corner of the room.

"Wow, you have a piano here?" Ava asked, wide eyed. "That's so cool!"

Elaine looked to where the girl was pointing. "Hmmmm…that wasn't there yesterday! Maybe they just brought that in for the holidays. Hey, maybe we can all sing something? One of your dads can play, can't they?"

Ava smiled. "Yeah! That's a great idea!"

The girls scurried over to where they adults were sitting. "Baba, Baba, can you play something on the piano for us? Maybe something Christmasy?" Ava begged, tugging at Blaine's sweater.

"Hmmm, a Christmas sing-along? I know what you're thinking young lady," Blaine winked at his daughter. "What do you think, honey, should we?" Kurt looked at the two little girls smiling at him. "All right, nothing wrong with a little Christmas cheer!"

The two families crowded around the piano as Blaine played some Christmas classics, with Kurt and the two girls singing along. Elaine's parents were not musical people, but they hummed along anyway. The Hummel-Andersons and Rucinskys spent the afternoon chatting, playing games and singing at the piano. It was like any two families getting together for the holidays, except for the fact that they were in a hospital common room. They were reminded about this fact when a nurse walked in.

"Hello, Elaine," the nurse chirped. "Glad to see you here with your family today! And this must be your friend Ava!"

"Kelly-Ann!" Elaine yelped. Kelly-Ann was her favorite nurse in her ward. "Come sing with us!"

"Oh no, darling," the nurse responded, "I'm just here to check on you, and then I have to go take care of the kids upstairs. But you girls have fun here!"

"Oooh," Elaine said suddenly. "Can we invite all the kids down here for our Christmas sing along? It'd be fun."

Kelly-Ann's face fell a little. "Oh honey, I don't think there'd be many kids. Most of the kids on your floor have already gone home, and the ones from upstairs are too sick to leave their rooms."

"Too sick?" Ava said, whimpering a little. "Does this mean they're not having Christmas? But that's so sad!"

"I know darling," Kelly-Ann sighed.

"Well, what if we went upstairs to sing for them?" Ava asked. "It'll be like Christmas caroling, we can go door to door. Please, nurse? Can we? They deserve to have a proper Christmas too!"

The nurse pondered the option for a few seconds. "You know what, let me just ask my supervisor, and we'll see what we can do, okay?"

Twenty minutes later, Kelly-Ann returned with a smile on her face. Ava and Elaine looked at her hopefully.

"Okay girls, I talked to the head nurse, and she thinks it's a great idea. The only thing is, the kids upstairs are really, really sick, and she doesn't want you in their rooms. But you can sing from the hallway, and we'll open up the doors to the rooms of all the kids who want to hear you sing. I think they'll really like that."

Ava and Elaine looked at Kurt and Blaine. "Daddy? Baba? You'll sing with us, won't you?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, trying to have a silent conversation with each other through their glances. Blaine had volunteered at a children's hospital when he was in college, and knew that the "sick kids" the nurse referred to were from the oncology ward. He knew that most of these kids were terminally ill, and remembered all the heartache he witnessed in that ward. He also remembered that Kurt was about Ava's age when he lost his mother. Hospitals always made Kurt a little sad, and Blaine knew that Kurt wanted to keep Ava from experiencing that sadness at a young age.

Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded, as if to give his consent.

"Ava," Kurt said gently, "That's very nice of you. Of course Baba and I will come with you. I think the kids upstairs will appreciate it."

The group followed the nurse upstairs to the oncology ward, where they stood in choir formation in the middle of the empty hallway. It was eerily quiet, and Ava felt the melancholy. She squeezed Kurt's hand. Kurt squeezed back.

"You sure you want to do this?" he bent down and whispered to his daughter.

The little girl nodded and whispered back. "These kids need us, don't they, Daddy?"

"Well, here we go, do you girls want to start us off with a song, and then we'll join in?" Blaine asked gently.

Ava and Elaine whispered at each other and agreed on a song.

**Said the night wind to the little lamb**

**Do you see what I see**

**Way up in the sky little lamb**

**Do you see what I see**

**A star, a star**

**Dancing in the night**

**With a tail as big as a kite**

**With a tail as big as a kite**

The girls' voices echoed clearly down the hallway. You could still tell they were children's voices but they were strong and warm, with just a hint of a vibrato. Kurt and Blaine squeezed each other's hands in affirmation of the serenity of this moment. Then they joined in with their harmonies.

**Said the little lamb to the shepard boy**

**Do you hear what I hear**

**Ringing through the sky shepard boy**

**Do you hear what I hear**

**A song, a song**

**High above the tree**

**With a voice as big as the sea**

**With a voice as big as the sea**

The chorus grew stronger and louder as some of the nurses who were making their rounds on the floor stopped to join them in song.

**Said the shepard boy to the mighty king**

**Do you know what I know**

**In your palace wall mighty king**

**Do you know what I know**

**A child, a child**

**Shivers in the cold**

**Let us bring him silver and gold**

**Let us bring him silver and gold**

**Said the king to the people everywhere**

**Listen to what I say**

**Pray for peace people everywhere**

**Listen to what I say**

**The child, the child**

**Sleeping in the night**

**He will bring us goodness and light**

**He will bring us goodness and light**

When the last note faded, a bald little boy poked his head out from behind a door a few steps down the hallway. He looked weak, and it was clear that he struggled to move, but smiled shyly and gave the group a wave. Ava and Elaine waved back. A man and a woman, who the girls assumed to be the boys' parents, approached the group. They spoke to Kurt and Blaine.

"I just wanted to tell you that was beautiful. It's Dominic's favorite Christmas carol," the woman said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Kurt tapped the woman gently on the arm. "You're welcome. But really, it's Ava and Elaine you should thank. They really wanted to do something for everyone up here."

The woman knelt down in front of the girls. "Well, thank you, girls. Dominic wanted me to tell you that you sing beautifully."

Ava reached out for the woman's hand. "Tell him we said hello too. We hope he'll get well soon."

The woman smiled. "We hope so too. But one thing for sure, you've definitely lifted his spirits."

Elaine whispered something to Ava, and Ava nodded. "Misses?" Elaine said to the woman. "We want to give this to Dominic." The girl held up the plush Eeyore that Ava had given her earlier.

"Ava gave this to me for Christmas, but we both decided we want Dominic to have it."

The woman wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged the girls. "Thank you, Ava and Elaine. Thank you. Dominic will love this."

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

Kurt smiled at Ava. "And how's Dominic doing now? Didn't you get a Christmas card from him a few days ago?"

The dark haired girl smiled and nodded. "Yeah, his family is on vacation in Florida. They're having a great time."

"We exchanged contact information with Dominic's parents," Blaine looked around the dinner table to explain Dominic's story. "He got a bone marrow transplant a few days after Elaine got out of the hospital. His leukemia seems to be gone."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged warm glances. They remembered the day Ava got that package from Dominic. It was the Eeyore the girls had given him at the hospital a few years ago. He had attached a note addressed to Ava and Elaine: "Thank you for lending me Eeyore. I promised that if I got better, I'd give him back to you, so here he is! Merry Christmas, from Dominic." Instead of keeping Eeyore, the girls had decided to give it to another kid from the hospital, and so Eeyore was now snuggling with a little Russian girl named Nastya

Carole smiled at her youngest granddaughter. "Ava, Grandpa and I are very proud of you for thinking about other kids, and not just yourselves. In fact we're proud of all you kids." She looked at all the children sitting at the table. "Christmas caroling at the children's hospital, serving soup at the homeless shelter, you kids are really growing up."

It was Rachel's turn to speak. "Kurt, Blaine, the four of us sure learned a lot from singing at the homeless shelter in our senior year, didn't we? I'm glad our kids are learning that at a young age."


	23. 2031

**_2031 – The one with the crappy crab_**

**__**_2034_

Finn collected the empty plates and stood up to carry them into the kitchen.

"Please pay attention, these are the good plates. We don´t need another shard-event!"

Finn pouted at his mother and Burt grinned into his glass.

Rachel smiled fondly and offered another plate to Kurt and Blaine.

"Shrimp salad? It´s a new recipe I´ve found last week."

Kurt shook his head and so did Blaine, laughing out loud.

"No, no shrimps for us since Ava played a crab at her Christmas play some years ago. Can you remember, sweetie?"

Ava rolled her eyes.

"Of course I remember that, Baba. It´s been only three years and it was partly humiliating. My classmates still banter me with the shiny pincers and the sequences around the eyes."

Kurt just shrugged.

"That´s simply because they have no ounce of fashion sense. You do know that when we auctioned this costume, we got more than four thousand dollars for it? That´s what a Kurt Hummel design is worth, even though it´s just a hobby. So just tell them that you were the most beautiful and unique crab in the history of Christmas plays, sweetie."

Ava hid her smile behind her hand and took a big scoop of shrimp salad.

"It feels like I´m the only one who should be allowed to eat this. Also, I killed it at that play."

Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, you did indeed. You almost killed your Dad and me with your excitement. And I thought it would be easy because you only played a small part in this play. But even that wasn´t right, we learned that soon enough.

* * *

><p><em>2031<em>

Kurt had the feeling that something was wrong when Ava walked towards him.

"Hey sweetie, how was school? Do you have lots of work to do?"

Ava just murmured a short answer and looked at her shoes – and that was the moment Kurt was sure that something was wrong. Ava never looked down, usually she was bubbly and didn´t stop talking when he picked her up on Tuesdays and Fridays.

"What´s wrong? Ava?"

Ava sighed – it was one of the sighs only children and teenagers were able to form, deeply felt and heavy.

"Daddy, do you think there were crabs in Betlehem?"

Kurt was confused.

"Is this some biology project you need to do? Or history? Because those were never my favourite subjects, we´ll have to ask your Baba. Or the internet."

Another sigh. Oh no, this was really not good at all.

"No, nothing like that. It´s just... you know, there´s this Christmas play I auditioned for today? I really went for the role of Maria or at least one of the angels. Mrs Kaine didn´t want to let me audition at all, because she said first graders are usually not participating. And then she told me she couldn´t give me a role, because there simply aren´t any left. But I convinced her to let me create my own role and we thought about an animal, and the crab was the only one she agreed on. I really don´t get why she wouldn´t let me be a llama, Daddy! Also, I had to... to convince her."

At the expression on Ava´s face Kurt knew that there was something missing.

"How did you have to convince her?"

Ava looked up at him under her eyelashes.

"Please don´t be mad at me, Daddy, okay? It was the only thing I could think of. I... I told her you would adjust the costumes for the play, also do mine completely, because I´m obviously the first crab. Daddy, please do it, please?"

Kurt looked at his daughter and didn´t know what to say. On one side, the weeks before Christmas were always the bussiest. In addition to his usual shows he had some Christmas matinees and Christmas parties to attend, just like Blaine. But on the other side, Ava reminded him so much of himself, thinking of ways to reach her goals and just by being creative. How could he say no to this? He sighed.

"Okay, sweetie – here´s the deal: You´ll have to do a little bit more of the chores so that I have time to design your costume and repair the others. How does that sound?"

And there it was again, Ava´s big smile as she hugged him and nearly threw him off balance.

"Thanks, Daddy. This will be the best Christmas play ever!"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Kurt swore under his breath as he sat in front of his sewing machine. It was late, really late, and he just wanted to sit in front of the fireside with Blaine and a nice glass of wine. But no, this crab thingy wasn´t finished, so no wine and fireside and husband for some more hours.<p>

He flinched and shrieked, as two warm hands came to rest on his shoulders.

"Warn a man, would you? Imagine I´ve sewed it wrong another time!"

Blaine pulled his hands away.

"Should I leave? I guess I should. I just wanted to make sure you´re okay."

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.

"Sorry. No, you shouldn´t leave, stay. I need some distraction, I guess. And put your hands back there, that´s always a good thing."

Blaine immediately laid his hands back on Kurt´s shoulders and started kneading them, which caused Kurt to sigh once more.

"I swear, if it wasn´t for Ava, I wouldn´t be doing this. It´s crazy and I wish she had chosen a... a bear or something. There were bears in Bethlehem, right? Or snakes, that would be great. Even a mouse or a monkey would have been better than a crab!"

Blaine laughed softly and finished kneading Kurt´s shoulders.

"I´ll get you a glass of wine and join you here, okay? I´m sure there´s something even I can do to help you."

Kurt smiled fondly and listened as Blaine´s steps disappeared and came closer again. When Blaine handed him his glass of wine, he held onto his hand for a moment.

"Thank you. You´re here and I´m far more relaxed. You´re serious about wanting to help? Because I have a bitchy challenge for you then."

Blaine just cocked his head as if to say "Come at me!", so Kurt showed him how the sequins needed to be attached. Only minutes later Kurt could hear Blaine´s swearing and smiled inwardly.

Oh yes, it was indeed a bitchy job but he knew Blaine wouldn´t back off. Blaine loved challenges and he, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, was the best proof of that.

Only three days to go, Kurt thought. Three lousy days and he already had excused himself from a Christmas party to have more time.

He looked through the costumes and sighed. He really took good care of them, fixed every single loose lace, every single button.

But the children wearing them at rehearsals? Not so much.

* * *

><p>Sometimes he wondered how much damage some 13 or 14 year olds could do – it was quite much, as it turned out. So he spent hours behind the stage and remembered all the rehearsals and fittings he had done since high school, with the New Directions, later at College and finally at his shows. He had designed and made many of his costumes by himself, but never appreciated the people in charge for his wardrobe enough. They´d get an extra big present this year, he decided.<p>

Then Ava interrupted his thoughts.

"Daddy! One of the boys said my crab looks like crap. Then Mrs Kaine said I should go see you and take a break."

Kurt looked at his daughter and smiled.

"I guess I should talk to this young gentleman then, huh? But why did you need to see me?"

Now Ava´s face showed no emotions whatsoever.

"Maybe... because I did something?"

Kurt knew this face – it was Ava´s I-really-don´t-want-to-tell-you face.

"What exactly do you mean with something?"

Ava pouted and it looked too cute, but Kurt also knew she tried to be cute at the moment. She was a born star, wasn´t she?

"Well, maybe... maybe I hit him? With my foot? On his shin? But he´s not allowed to say something like that. He insulted your design, Daddy! It was... it was justice!"

Kurt tried hard not to laugh and was glad that for once he succeeded.

"Ava Helena Anderson-Hummel, come here."

Now Ava´s face was kind of stubborn, but she already knew this voice, so she trotted nearer until she stood next to Kurt.

"You know exactly that it´s not justice, it´s nothing like this. We don´t solve problems like this, Ava. We´ve talked about it and we never ever hurt anybody, not even when he´s throwing insults. It´s normal to be angry and have the urge to vent your anger, but it´s not okay to act like it, do you understand that? It´s this boy´s loss if he can´t worship your costume, but it´s your mistake to hurt him. So I want you to go back out there and apologize, and not just a sassy sorry, but a heartfelt and sincere apology. Do you understand?"

Ava looked a lot more sheepish now and bit her lip.

"Okay, I´m sorry Daddy. Do I... do I really need to say it in front of everybody?"

Kurt knew it was hard for Ava, but she had to understand it.

"Yes, sweetie, you have to. You hit him in front of everyone, so you´ll apologize in front of everyone. I´ll go with you, if you want to, but you´ll have to say it. Okay?"

"´kay."

Ava took his hand – something she rarely did, at least at school. Kurt could see how much courage she needed, but she managed to walk up to one of the taller boys, whose haircut and shirt were hideous, Kurt noticed. No wonder he couldn´t see the quality of his design.

Then Ava apologized and managed to look at the boy, who seemed to be simply baffled by it. After her last word she turned around and Kurt couldn´t help but admire her classy way to walk away, her head held high, just as he had done it at high school. He smiled at her proudly and together they walked back to the wardrobe.

Kurt finished one of the angel´s dresses, as Ava sat down next to him.

"I really love my crab costume, you know? I think there´s no crab more stylish than me!"

Kurt looked at her and then they simply laughed.

* * *

><p>"Here you are. I needed to stare another father down to make him leave one of the programs for me."<p>

Kurt handed Blaine a slightly wrinkled program and sat down next to him, just in time. The lights went out and the people stopped chatting, as music set in and the curtains disappeared.

Some children dressed up as animals entered the stage and there she was – Ava as a crab. She smiled broadly and looked around to find her parents, but as soon as the music became louder and it was time to sing, she concentrated on the lyrics and the choreography as if she had done it forever.

Kurt reached out for Blaine´s hand and they both held on to each other, excited and proud. This was their daughter up there, the smallest of all actors but surely not the least talented.

When the animals had finished their song about the long wait for the baby Jesus and left the stage, Ava turned a bit and let one of the pincers do a little wave towards her dads. Blaine chuckled quietly and Kurt smiled at him.

Kurt watched the following songs and tried to be tame at judging them. Not everybody was talented, but at least these kids were enthusiastic about something.

Soon Ava appeared on the stage again, this time bringing some sea shells as every animal had prepared a present for the baby Jesus.

In the middle of the song Kurt felt his cell phone vibrating.

He checked the message and sighed.

"B, I have to go backstage. One of the angels managed to tear off one of the wings and I need to fix this. I´ll be back soon!"

As it turned out, he wasn´t back anytime soon. He wasn´t back at all, because after he had fixed the angel´s wing, one of the shepherds tripped over a chair behind the stage and ripped his cape. Then one of the sheep lost its tail and finally Maria needed help with her veil.

Only when the final musical number began - a lovely rendition of "Joy To The World" - Kurt was finally done. So he pulled back one of the side curtains and watched Ava sing from there. She was gorgeous, her face concentrated and happy, her eyes shining and her cheeks slightly pink. He knew this feeling, standing on a stage and being happy.

Then his eyes wandered as he looked for Blaine. He sat only a few rows away from the stage, his eyes fixated on Ava and his smile proud and very happy. Kurt knew that even though they weren´t sitting next to each other, they felt the same way.

He turned to look at Ava again, just as the song came to an end and Mrs Kaine entered the stage to finish the play.

"And so all of them watched the sleeping baby, lying in the crib. The cow, the donkey, the sheep and the wolf."

When Kurt saw Ava taking a deep breath, he knew exactly what would happen now.

And he was right, as always. She straightened and opened her mouth.

"And the crab!"

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

Everybody laughed, just as the audience had some years ago.

"Yes, even then Ava knew how to make sure everyone notices her. And this year she had her first solo at the Christmas concert, did you know that?"

Blaine smiled at Ava, who blushed slightly.

Barbra nudged her.

"Why didn´t you tell, hey? We could have practiced together via skype!"

Rachel laughed and winked at Kurt.

"Remember the time I put everything on MySpace? The kids nowadays don´t even know what that is. But Ava, isn´t this your first year in High School? It´s a great honour to have a solo then. Did you join your Glee club?"

Ava rolled her eyes, still with pink cheeks and laughed a little.

"I had to, didn´t I? When your father is the Glee club teacher, there´s no good excuse not to. Also, he allowed me to sing this solo, even if he didn´t want me to."

Rachel´s stunned expression made Blaine feel uncomfortable, so he tried to explain.

"It´s not that easy, you know. Everybody assumes she´ll get solos because she´s my daughter. So I thought not giving her one would prove them wrong. Turned out it was the wrong decision, because she initiated a freaking petition and nearly all of the teachers and I think two hundred or so of the pupils signed it after she sang one of the Christmas songs at the beginning of a school assembly, just taking over the stage. I simply had to give her a solo then."

Rachel smiled at Ava and gave her a thumbs up.

"That´s the Hummel in you, darling. You´re doing it right!"

Ava beamed at her and shot her Baba a look as if to say "See?".

Blaine just shrugged and sighed.

"I guess there´s no way to keep her away from the spotlight. But well, I´m already dealing with one of this kind, so I guess I can do it with two as well."


	24. 2032

**2032 - The one with the almost broken heart**

_2034_

"Hey Ava, how's your mom doing?" Eli asked.

"Aunt Kat? She's fine. I saw her a couple of months ago. And we talk online all the time. She's cool." Ava grinned.

"How about your brothers and sister?" Barbra said.

Ava smiled enthusiastically. "Oh they are SO awesome! The boys always play pranks on their sister, it's hilarious. When I was staying there for Christmas two years ago, they switched all of her presents, and the best part..." Ava continued the story as the adults laughed and joked among themselves.

Amidst the laughter and chatter, Kurt noticed his father silently studying all of them, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Everything okay, dad?" He asked casually.

Burt nodded slowly. "Everything perfect. Just happy to spend time with my family, that's all."

He and Kurt shared a look of understanding.

No words were necessary to know that they were both thinking back to the events at Christmas, two years ago.

* * *

><p><em>2032<em>

The music started playing as Kurt stepped onto the stage.

The blinding spot burned on his skin. He had learned to love the sensation.

Hundreds of people were silently watching his every move.

He couldn't see them. He couldn't hear them.

He could only feel them. It was the buzz every performing artist lived for. Even more than for the applause. That small thrill of anticipation that raced through the audience, preparing itself to be wowed.

And wowed they would be.

Because he was Kurt freaking Hummel. And he was born to perform.

He walked to the centre of the stage and raised his head to look straight at the pitch black space in front of him. Parting his lips, he took a deep breath and started to sing his final song of the evening.

_**The lake is frozen over**_

_**The trees are white with snow**_

_**And all around**_

_**Reminders of you**_

_**Are everywhere I go**_

_**It's late and morning's in no hurry**_

_**But sleep won't set me free**_

_**I lie awake and try to recall**_

_**How your body felt beside me**_

_**When silence gets too hard to handle**_

_**And the night too long**_

_**And this is how I see you**_

_**In the snow on Christmas morning **_

_**Love and happiness surround you**_

_**As you throw your arms up to the sky**_

_**I keep this moment by and by**_

Kurt couldn't help it. A slight shiver ran along his spine as he sang the next lines. The lyrics and melody had gotten under his skin ever since the first time he'd rehearsed it. He'd sung it to Blaine then, and he could still remember the emotions that had been written all over his husband's face.

_**Oh I miss you now, my love**_

_**Merry Christmas, merry Christmas,**_

_**Merry Christmas, my love**_

_**Sense of joy fills the air**_

_**And I daydream and I stare**_

_**Up at the tree and I see**_

_**Your star up there**_

Tears had rolled over both their cheeks during the song. Because it hit home so hard. This number literally described their worst fear. The fear of losing a loved one, whether it be a parent, a partner, or a child; and having to move on without them.

Yet they knew that they would have to be strong, if it ever happened. Because life would always go on. And so would they. Even if it meant they would have to crawl.

_ **And this is how I see you**_

_ **In the snow on Christmas morning**_

_**Love and happiness surround you**_

_**As you throw your arms up to the sky**_

_**I keep this moment by and by**_

As the music died down, Kurt lowered his gaze, and the spotlight faded away. A beat of silence, and then a thundering applause followed, along with loud cheers and whistles. Kurt smiled into the darkness and left the stage. Even after all those years, the applause still gave him goose bumps.

* * *

><p>"You were amazing, Kurt. You always give me the chills when you sing that tune!"<p>

Kurt grinned at the reflection of his vanity mirror as he saw a curly blonde woman standing in the doorway of his dressing room. "Thanks Allison, you weren't so bad yourself." He winked.

Allison walked to stand behind Kurt's chair, and bent forward, throwing her arms around his neck. "I can't believe it's closing night already tomorrow… I'm gonna miss you baby!" She tightened her hold around Kurt to emphasize her words.

"I'm going to miss you too, Al, but it's not like we'll never see each other again, right? It's a small world in showbizz. Besides, we're both auditioning for the new version of Cats next spring. I want you to be the Demeter to my Munkustrap…" Kurt took her hands and squeezed them lightly, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"That would be so fantastic!" Allison answered, biting back a squeal.

Kurt nodded. "But anyway, I'm looking forward to tomorrow night. My dad and stepmom are flying in tomorrow morning to spend the holidays with us, and they are coming to watch the show. It's been years since dad has seen me perform on a stage… I'm so excited!" He chuckled giddily.

It was true. He really was excited. Because his father being proud of him meant more to Kurt than winning his Tony or getting a standing ovation. Way more.

"Great! I'm looking forward to meeting him!" Allison replied. "Listen, I'm going to my own dressing room now, I need to get this make up off of my face before I break out in a rash."

"Wouldn't happen if only you used the products I recommended!" Kurt quipped. Allison turned at the door to blow a quick kiss at his reflection, and left.

Ten minutes later, a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Coming to borrow some of my product, Al?" Kurt shouted with laughter in his voice, as he wiped his face dry with a soft towel.

"Kurt…"

Kurt snapped his head around at the sound of Blaine's voice. "B? What are you doing here?" Kurt smiled. His smile quickly vanished as he took in his husband's careworn face.

"I came to pick you up." Blaine replied, trying to smile, but failing miserably.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kurt looked behind Blaine. "Where is Ava? Oh my God, did something happen to her?" He asked in a high pitched and panicky voice.

Blaine quickly moved towards Kurt and grabbed him by the shoulders. "No! Calm down, Kurt… Ava is perfectly fine. I've taken her to Katherine's. She's volunteered to look after her for a couple of days."

"A couple of days? What are you talking about? Christmas Eve is the day after tomorrow, I want our daughter to-"

"Kurt!" Blaine said in a commanding voice. "Listen to me." He cupped Kurt's face in his hands and took a deep breath. "Your dad has had another heart attack. He's in a critical condition. There's a taxi outside, waiting to bring us to La Guardia. We need to get on a plane to Ohio…"

Kurt's jaw dropped in shock as he gasped for breath. He sank down on his chair and covered his face with his hands. "No…" He whispered, shaking his head.

Blaine sank down to his knees and grasped Kurt's hands. "Honey, I know this is a shock, but we can't waste any time. We need to leave right now. Our plane is leaving in less than two hours. I've packed a bag for both of us, it's in the trunk of the cab." He got to his feet again and gently urged Kurt to rise from his chair, while his heart shattered at the sheer devastation in his husband's eyes.

Kurt nodded shakily, holding onto Blaine as if he was his lifeline. "Okay… let's go."

* * *

><p>"Dude, you should go home for a few hours. Carole is really worried about you." Finn said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.<p>

Kurt shook his head. "I can't leave my dad alone on Christmas Eve."

Finn took a stool and sat down next to Kurt. "But he's not even awake. And you've been here since yesterday morning. You really should-"

"I'm not leaving, Finn." Kurt said sharply. "I'm not leaving him." He added in a whisper.

"Okay, whatever, Kurt. We're just worried, that's all."

"Thanks, Finn…" Kurt looked at his brother and gave him a weak smile.

"So where's Blaine?" Finn asked.

"Downstairs in the cafeteria. He's grabbing a sandwich and a cup of coffee. I forced him to go. He didn't want to leave the room but his stomach growled so hard it almost echoed through the hospital." Kurt muttered.

"Yeah, it's tough on him as well, isn't it?" Finn nodded, studying Burt's still face. "I mean, he's always looked up at Burt as if he was- _is_ his own father. Carole had to comfort him yesterday afternoon when he went outside to get some fresh air. He was crying so bad…"

"Oh God…" Kurt cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. Of course Blaine would be suffering as well. Blaine and Burt had always gotten along really well and they loved each other dearly. He needed some support and comfort as well.

Finn stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly. "What did the doctor say?" He asked, as he relaxed again.

"Same thing as yesterday." Kurt answered. "We can't do anything but wait and see if he wakes up. But with every hour that passes, his chances are getting slimmer…"

"Oh." Finn said.

Kurt turned towards his brother. "Look Finn, you don't have to stay here. Go to your mom… she needs you. Especially tonight."

Finn blinked. "Are you sure? 'Cause you're my brother man. And Burt… he's like my father. I mean, he's your father, not mine, but you know…"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yes… I know. But hey… how about you go stay with our mom, and I'll stay with our dad." He reached out and took Finn's hand, squeezing it lightly.

Finn returned his smile, baffled by his brother's sincere words. "Okay, Kurt."

Ten minutes later, Blaine entered the room with reverence in his step. "Hey." He breathed.

Kurt saw Blaine's red rimmed eyes and gave him a loving look. "Hey you." He rose from his chair and stretched out his arms. "Come here."

Blaine's lip started trembling and in a matter of seconds he was in Kurt's arms, sobbing into his husband's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He sniffed. "I should be strong for you. It's your dad who's lying here, not mine."

"Shhhhhh…" Kurt whispered. "Don't say that. You've been nothing but strong for me since the moment you came to get me at the theatre. I was breaking down and you were there to catch me. I'm the one who's sorry, B." He caressed the back of Blaine's head. "Sorry for not seeing you were hurting as well."

Blaine pulled back and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Kurt's mouth quirked at the endearing gesture.

Swallowing audibly, Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's. "I guess we just have to be strong together. Whatever happens, we can face it together. You and me."

"Yeah…" Kurt sighed, a tear escaping his eye.

"You boys make me so proud…" A croaky, heavy voice muttered.

Kurt and Blaine jumped away from each other and snapped their heads towards the bed.

"Dad!" They cried out in unison.

* * *

><p>"Kurt… it's okay. Stop fussing, I'm okay." Burt chuckled breathlessly, as his son rearranged the pillow behind his back for the third time.<p>

"Nonsense, dad. You've just suffered a severe heart attack, and you've only been out of coma for little over an hour" Kurt tutted. "Carole and Finn will be arriving any moment now. They were so happy to hear you're awake. I told them to take it easy on the road, it's really coming down out there." Kurt said, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, angling his body towards his father.

Blaine was sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed, with a contented smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for ruining your holidays, boys." Burt grinned painfully. "We've should've been together at your place right now, with Ava."

"It's okay, Burt. Having you back with us is the best Christmas present we've could've hoped for." Blaine patted his hand comfortingly. "Besides, Ava loves her aunt Kat, and her half brothers and sister. She was actually thrilled at the opportunity to spend some time with them."

"We'll be visiting with her as soon as you're feeling up to it, I promise." Kurt added.

Burt nodded, closing his eyes and heaving a little sigh. "But you know what bugs me the most?"

"What?" Kurt asked gently.

Burt opened his eyes and gazed at his son. "That I didn't see you perform last night. I was dying to hear you sing again. Wait… maybe that's not the best choice of words right now."

Kurt bit back a snort. "It's not, no…" His eyes flitted to Blaine and then back to his father. "Um… if you want to, I can sing something for you now… A song from the show, maybe? I have the music on my cell, so I can rehearse it wherever and whenever I want… Would you like that?"

"Yeah… I would love that, son."

"Okay." Kurt pulled out his phone and searched for the song. He pressed play and lowered it onto the bed, in between them.

He locked eyes with his dad, and as he started to sing, he realized that this beat every performance he'd ever given. Even the biggest triumphs in his career would always be surpassed by this, the simple moment in which he was singing to the person he loved, and touching him with his voice.

_**On the wind the snow is drifting**_

_**Dances round my weary feet**_

_**Faraway a bell is ringing**_

_**Echoes through the empty streets**_

_**Oh I can see you**_

_**I can still play make-believe**_

_**Oh I can feel you**_

_**Near me**_

_**I'll be sending a thousand kisses**_

_**I am far**_

**_But I am all with you_**

Tearing his eyes away from his husband, Blaine turned around and saw Carole and Finn quietly entering the room. They didn't say a word as they went to stand next to Blaine's chair, listening in awe.

_**On the night the air is bracing**_

_**Lights are gracing every street**_

_**I can hear the children singing**_

_**Midnight bringing hopes of peace**_

_**Oh I can see you**_

_**I can still play make-believe**_

_**Oh I can feel you**_

_**Near me**_

Kurt and his dad were looking at each other so intently, they hadn't even noticed the arrival of Carole and Finn. As long as Kurt continued singing, it was just the two of them in this room. Or maybe even in this world.

_**I'll be sending you a thousand kisses**_

_**I am far**_

_**But I am all with**_

_**I'll be sending a thousand wishes**_

_**Know on Christmas**_

_**I am all with you **_

Burt gulped away his tears. "Bravo, Kurt, and thank you." He reached out and brushed his hand against Kurt's cheek. "Your mom would've been so proud of you."

Kurt let out a choked sob and lowered himself carefully into his father's welcoming arms. "I love you , dad." He cried.

"I love you too, kiddo." He said gruffly. He let his eyes wander to Carole and gave her a loving wink. And then he turned his gaze to Blaine and Finn. "And you too, sons."

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

"I'm glad that the Hummels have big and strong hearts." Carole said, as she leaned in and kissed Burt on the cheek.

"Me too." Blaine copied Carole's gesture and planted one on Kurt's cheek.

"I'm just thankful that the Hummels are really talented at finding amazing spouses." Kurt smirked.

Burt raised his glass. "Hear, hear."

"Dad, that is your last glass of wine!" Kurt huffed. "Think of your heart! Honestly!"

"Oh boy…" Burt groaned.


	25. 2033

**2033 - The one with the Warblers**

_2034**  
><strong>_

"Okay, fine, no more wine for me," Burt finally acquiesced to Kurt's concerned nagging. Kurt took the bottle of wine away.

"So, how are all your old friends doing?" Burt asked, leaning back in his seat. "You had that big reunion out in New York at that fancy social club last year didn't you?"

"Yeah! It was so awesome!" Eli exclaimed. "We got to see so many places in New York! The last time we had been there we were so little we couldn't remember anything!"

"Gershwin theater!" Barbra interjected.

"Statue of Liberty!"

Rachel stared dreamily into space. "It was amazing! New York was still just the way I remembered it! All the glitz and glamor, the lights! Oh, we had such a good time!"

Kurt raised his eyebrow at his sister-in-law. "Uh, I do believe dad was asking about our friends…"

* * *

><p><em>2033<em>

"Now that the Hummel-Andersons have been so kind to grace us with their presence, I do believe we can get started with the evening's festivities!" A smartly dressed man wielding a wooden gavel greeted Kurt, Blaine and Ava as the trio walked through the double oak doors of the Union League Club's Main Room.

"Wesley Eric Nguyen," Blaine bellowed. "You haven't changed one bit, have you?" The man who first spoke to the Hummel-Andersons leapt from his seat and ran across the floor to greet the family.

"My goodness, Blainers!" he shouted joyfully, throwing an arm around Blaine. "Look at you! Teacher of the year at Dalton New York? A five year winning streak at regionals? You do us Warblers proud, man!"

Blaine punched his old Dalton friend playfully in the arm. "Wes! Good to see you too! You're not doing too badly yourself. Congratulations on your promotion at London School of Economics! You'd better come over for dinner a few times while you're here!"

"Of course we will! And Kurt!" Wes exclaimed. "Finally! I see you on TV all the time accepting all those awards – how many Tony's is it now, four? Five? I've lost count! Good to see you too, buddy!" Kurt and Wes exchanged high fives.

Wes looked at Ava. "And this must be the famous Ava Helena Hummel-Anderson. Even more beautiful in the flesh. How do you do, miss?" He bowed in an exaggerated manner. Ava giggled and curtsied. Baba was right. His old Dalton friends _were _a bit nutty. "David and I can't wait to tell you stories about your dads. I hope you brought your notebook, because this is good blackmail material – our Christmas gift to you, Princess Ava!"

Blaine shouted in mock horror. "Wes! How dare you try to corrupt our kid?"

Kurt let out a boisterous laugh. "You're a little late, Wes. Finchel already beat you to all the incriminating stories."

Wes winked at the girl. "All right, why don't you guys take your seats? They're about to serve dinner. We'll have to do some catching up. And Kurt, we're going to have to play some serious Mario Kart this spring. My kid's been teaching me some tricks, and I'm determined to beat you one of these days!"

It had been Wes' idea to have this reunion. He had been living in London for the past ten years. As soon as he had been promoted, the Economics Department at Columbia University had invited him to New York as a distinguished visiting lecturer. The minute he had received the news, he began scheming to put together a Warblers-New Directions reunion. It was a complete fluke that so many of them were either living in New York or happened to be in town visiting friends and relatives.

Blaine surveyed the elaborately decorated banquet room. He was surprised at how many people actually made it to this New Directions-Warblers reunion. It was amazing, really. When he had transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt, he had remained friends with most of the Warblers. He had been terrified that the Warblers would begrudge Kurt for "taking" him away, but since Kurt was well-liked among Warbler circles, there were no hard feelings. Most of the Dalton glee clubbers took Kurt's return to McKinley and Blaine's subsequent transfer as a welcomed opportunity to escape the stuffy conventions of their prestigious school. Blaine smiled fondly at the memory of the "educational trip" they all took to McKinley that spring afternoon to give Kurt his farewell serenade. He also remembered how proud he felt when all the Warblers came to see him perform on the opening night of West Side Story. He didn't even mind so much that Sebastian had been there. He recalled many more Warblers-New Directions rendez-vous: trips to the bowling alley (which normally ended in a pizza eating contest between Mike Chang and the Warblers' beat boxer), snowball fights (which usually started out as a New Directions versus Warblers battle but always ended with everyone against Puck and David), and even a camping trip (which almost resulted in a near-death experience, since Artie had mistaken Trent for a bear). Yes, it was good to have the two groups together again, if only for one short evening.

Kurt snaked his arms around Blaine's waist, breaking him out of his reverie. "Come on Blaine, let's go sit down – I think we're sitting with Nick and Jeff. Look –" he pointed to a table at the center of the room, where a tall man with wispy blond hair and a shorter dark haired man stood, waving madly at Blaine and Kurt.

"Klaine! Klaine! Klaine!" Nick and Jeff shouted, banging on the table. Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Boys will be boys."

"And where am I going to sit? They only have two seats left at that table!" Ava pouted. She liked to think she was all grown-up and independent, but sometimes at big events like these, it was just best to stick to Daddy and Baba.

Before Blaine and Kurt had a chance to answer their daughter, Eli and Barbra came running up to them.

"Ava!" Barbra grabbed Ava by the hand. "So glad you're here. What took you so long, Uncle Kurt and Blaine? We thought you'd never get here! Mom kept calling but nobody answered. She thought you might have had a wardrobe emergency and had to hit the stores at the last minute."

Blaine and Kurt stole knowing looks at each other. Their thoughts wandered to that very thing they were doing that made them late to pick up Ava from Elaine's on the way to the reunion. Only it didn't involve running around men's fashion stores in Manhattan.

"Ugh, never mind why they're late Barbra, you're such a busybody," Eli said exasperatedly.

"Come on, Ava, you're sitting with us. With all the other kids over there." He pointed at a table near the back of the room, where a crowd of kids gathered. "One kid is doing impressions of some actor from Grandma's era non-stop – I think it's that guy who was in all those James Bond movies that Dad likes to watch all the time. You have GOT to see this. So. Incredibly. Dorky."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm guessing that's Sam and Mercedes' kid with his Sean Connery impressions," he whispered to Blaine.

Blaine smiled at the three kids standing in front of him. "Okay, Ava, go on with your cousins. But you three, be nice to the other kids. Their parents are Daddy and Baba's friends, you know."

"Okay Baba, I'll see you later," Ava shouted as she scampered off with her cousins.

Blaine and Kurt, along with Rachel and Finn, were sitting at a table with Nick, Jeff, Wes, and their wives. The group of friends had plenty of questions for each other. Sure, they had been keeping in touch via all the latest social media sites, but it was wonderful to finally speak to each other in person.

"So, Nick, when are we going to see you on TV?" Kurt asked his old friend from the Warblers as they ate dinner.

"The new science correspondent for NBC news. That's something to drink to!" Blaine added as he raised his glass and motioned to others sitting at the table to follow suit.

"Yes, here's to Nick, another one of our Warbler brothers to join us in New York!" Blaine toasted.

"Well, once I get settled at the bureau, I'll be on every once in a while," Nick responded. "There's a science spot once a week now, but we've been working on a larger story that will get featured more regularly. I still can't believe I got this job. It sure beats working at a lab at Arizona State."

"So, Jeff, that leaves you now? When are you going to move to New York so we can do this every year?" Blaine teased.

Jeff grinned and shook his head. "New York is great, don't get me wrong, but you'll never get me and Cindy to leave LA. We run an outdoor adventure tourist business. What would we do out here? Teach people to rappel down the Rockefeller tower?"

Kurt looked around him. He had only been a Warbler for a few months, but he had gained some life-long friends from this group. He got along especially well with Nick and Jeff – ever since that sectionals audition so long ago, the three of them had spent a lot of time commiserating about not having any competition solos. He was especially grateful that Nick and Jeff had fully supported him on that memorable day when Blaine practically demanded that the Warbler Council let Kurt sing a duet with him for regionals. Years later, he had asked them why they never tried to put up a fight for the second lead. Jeff simply smiled and told him that they would have given up a thousand solos if that's what it took to get him and Blaine together. It was only fitting that Jeff and Nick sang at their wedding.

Kurt glanced at the other tables where the rest of the New Directions and Warblers were sitting. It was good to see familiar faces again. It felt like only yesterday that they had been sitting around at Breadstix for the Valentine's Day Lonely Hearts Club. True, they were all much older now. They had greying hair and wrinkles (thankfully, not his own) to prove that. Thad, Puck and a few others had their prominent beer guts to show for it. Most of them also had children, though Kurt wasn't all together certain that was necessarily a sign of maturity.

"Hey Blaine," Wes said after swallowing a mouthful of turkey. "It's time to do the raffle. We want you to announce it along with me, David and Thad." He motioned for Blaine to follow him to the front of the room.

When Blaine and the former Warbler council met at the podium at the front of the room, Wes handed the microphone to the Blaine.

"Hello?" Blaine spoke. No one paid any attention since he could barely be heard over the din of the dinner conversations.

The four former Warblers at the front of the room looked at the couch that was situated next to the podium. Without a word, the four of them jumped onto the couch, and Blaine tried again to get everyone's attention.

Yes, Kurt thought to himself. They may have all grown up, but some things never change. At least, not when it came to the Warblers' compulsive habit of jumping on expensive furniture!

* * *

><p>Ava eyed the other kids who sat at her table. There was Dato, Tina and Mike's son, who was just a little younger than her. She didn't mind him; she liked Dato. He was a quiet kid who always went along with whatever she said whenever the families visited each other. Of course she got along well with Barbra and Eli too. But all the other kids, she didn't know what to make of them. There was Mercedes and Sam's kid. He was all right, but his incessant Sean Connery impressions could be super annoying. There was Artie's daughter Angela – she was only five, and Ava was eleven years old, almost twelve. Playing with little kids simply wasn't as much fun as it used to be.<p>

Then there was Collin, that tall, skinny kid with the dark brown hair, who was about her age. He had apparently just moved to New York with his parents. He kept talking about how excited he was that his dad got a new job as a science correspondent for NBC. Ava guessed from his chatter that his dad was one of the Warblers – the one named Nick – who had gone to school with her Daddy and Baba. He was smart – he knew what the capital of the United Arab Emirates was, and she was pretty sure no other kid from her grade cared about these kinds of things. He was funny too – his specialty was history jokes. Something about him bothered her, though, she just wished she knew what.

"So what's it like having two dads?" Collin asked rather innocently.

Ava, however, didn't take it as an innocent question. "Why? What's it to you?" She retorted dryly.

"Um, um, n-nothing," Collin stammered. "It's just my dad talks about your dads all the time. I just wondered if things are, I don't know, different for you. You know, if the other kids at your school are cool with it."

"Well, it's none of YOUR business," Ava huffed. "And FYI, I'm fine. No one here makes me feel like a freak just because my dads are gay. Because no one messes with the Hummel-Andersons."

Barbra overheard part of the conversation and gave Collin one of her famous leave-my-cousin-alone death glares.

"I'm sorry," the boy sighed, looking at his lap. "I didn't mean to upset you. Really, I didn't mean to make you feel like a freak."

"Well you did," Ava mumbled under her breath.

"I just thought it's kinda cool that you have two dads, that's all. At least, I've never met any kids with two dads or two moms in the same family. Where I come from gay people still aren't allowed to get married. People don't talk about these things. They especially hate it when kids ask questions about it in school."

Ava continued to scowl.

"Never mind, just forget I ever said anything," Collin said, downtrodden.

Ava reached for the bottle of sparking apple cider and started pouring herself a glass, only to realize that the bottle was practically empty.

"Here, let me," Collin reached for the bottle closer to him and poured some into Ava's glass.

"Um, thank you…" Ava said rather stiffly. _Just because you poured me a drink doesn't mean you're off the hook for not minding your own business_, she thought to herself.

"What school do you go to?" Collin asked after a few seconds of silence.

Ava raised her eyebrows. _Geez, what's with this kid and all his questions?_

Thankfully, Eli grabbed her just then. "Come on Ava, let's go bug our parents. I'll bet my Dad's secretly watching the Buckeye's game on his iPad. I wanna go check the scores!"

* * *

><p>"Sam, I can't believe you named your kid after Rory," Rachel said incredulously, her eyes wide opened. "You didn't even know him for that long. How on earth did you get Mercedes to go along with this?"<p>

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "We kept in touch even after he went home to Ireland. Guess we bonded over living away from home. He's a pretty cool guy, and I always thought Rory's a nice name."

Kurt and Blaine, along with a small group of former New Directions members, had gathered near the bar to catch up on old times while they were waiting for the Warblers to prepare a Christmas skit.

"Well, it took a lot of convincing," Mercedes laughed. "I did want a kid named Aretha, but I guess that wasn't such a good name for a boy."

"Hmmm, aim for a girl next time, and then you can name her whatever you want, Mercedes," Finn said, grinning. "That's how we did it. We said that if we had a girl, then Rachel gets to name her Barbra. But if it was a boy, I got to pick the name. We had both, so I named my boy after Eli Manning."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Because of course Finn had to name his kid after an all-American football hero!"

Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine, and he was resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. They were smiling at the memory of naming their child. There were no arguments, no fights, no bargaining either – they simply knew, and they couldn't be any happier with the choice they made together.

"Well, speaking of kids, here come a few of them from your clan," Sam said as Ava and Eli came running up.

"Dad! Dad!" Eli said, slightly out of breath. "What's the score of the football game? Are the Buckeyes winning?"

"They're up by two touch-downs at half time," Finn responded without thinking. That earned him a slap on the wrist from Rachel.

"Hey! You're not supposed to know that!" Rachel huffed. "Hmmm, have you been sneaking to the bathroom all this time just to watch the game on your iPad?"

"Oops, busted. Sorry, Dad," Eli said sheepishly, grinning just a little bit too diabolically.

"Hi Eli, hi Ava," Sam and Mercedes hugged the kids. "Hope you're hanging in there," Mercedes said apologetically. "Rory can be a bit much with his impressions sometimes. He takes after his dad."

"Hey!" Sam opened his mouth to protest. "He's your kid too!"

"It's okay," Ava smiled. "He's not THAT annoying!"

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully at his daughter. "Well, Ava, I'm sure Sam and Mercedes feel a lot better now hearing that from you!" Ava responded by rolling her eyes.

"Wow, no one could ever have guessed that you don't share genes!" Mercedes chuckled at Ava's uncanny imitation of her father.

Ava looked at the bar. "Daddy, can I order a fancy drink from the bar? Without the alcohol, of course."

Blaine smiled at his daughter. "Sure, but only because you've been good. Why don't we go with you too? Guys and gals, excuse us for a moment, but we have to get this little lady here a proper drink."

Blaine, Kurt and Ava approached the bar. "Well Ava, what will you have?" Blaine asked.

Ava pondered for a moment. "Hmmmm…Daddy, what is it you always drink when you go to parties and you have to do the driving?"

"Ah, well, darling, that would be a Shirley Temple," Kurt responded with a wide grin.

"Okay, I'll have a Shirley Temple then," Ava instructed the bartender in her most grown-up voice.

"So everything all right with the other kids?" Kurt asked.

Ava sighed. "Well, I guess so. They're nice enough, I think. Except for this one guy. Collin – you know, the tall skinny one?"

Blaine nodded. "Nick's son. They just moved here. So what about Collin?"

Ava shrugged. "I dunno. I just don't like him. He asks a lot of questions. And sometimes I don't like to answer them."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, wondering what was going on. "Oh, like what?" Kurt prompted.

"He wanted to know if I liked having two gay dads. What kind of a stupid question is that?" Ava snorted, exasperated at this little inquisition from her fathers.

Blaine thought for a moment before responding. "Hmmm…well, Ava, I can see how that might get annoying after a while, but you know, if you're nice to him, he'll soon see that kids with gay or lesbian parents are just like all the other kids. You know what I mean?"

Ava nodded. "I guess he's nice. But I just don't like that he keeps asking me questions, like he wants to be my friend or something, even though he barely knows me."

"Well you know Ava," Kurt said, "maybe he DOES want to be your friend. Honestly, honey, I think you might be overreacting just a bit. Look, he's new here, I'm sure he just wants to make some new friends his age before he starts school here in January. We've been talking to his parents, and they think they might try to get Collin into the same school as you, just so he'll know somebody at school."

Ava looked around and sighed. "Okay, okay, don't worry, I'm not going to be mean to him. I'm just saying, I don't know that I want to be his BFF right now, that's all. Anyway, I'm going to find Barbra. She said earlier she has something to show me."

"All right, go!"

Blaine watched Ava run off in search of her older cousin. He gave Kurt a quizzical glance.

"Hmmm...do you think Collin could be a romantic interest for Ava, perhaps?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "Nah, but give it a year or two. Or maybe she likes girls. Who knows?"

The couple didn't have too much time to talk about whether their daughter has a romantic interest in boys (or girls), because at that very moment some very late guests arrived.

"Heeeeey! Did the party start without us?" A tall blond woman dressed in an elegant dark green satin gown entered the room.

"Yes, Brittany, it's because we're really late," Santana, looking stunning in a crimson colored dress, followed right behind Brittany. "But that's okay, because the party doesn't REALLY start until WE get here."

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Prospero Año y Felicidad**_

It took about two seconds for Santana and Brittany to get everyone's attention with their singing. The Warblers, who were assembled in the foyer of the Union League Club building, heard the song and abandoned their Christmas skit rehearsal, darting back into the Main Room to see who had just arrived. Sam picked up his guitar to accompany the song, and the Warblers rhythm section started beat boxing to the tune.

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Prospero Año y Felicidad**_

_**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**_

_**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**_

_**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**_

_**From the bottom of my heart**_

The room erupted in cheers. When the singing stopped.

"Oh yeah!" One of the Warblers alumni shouted.

Ah, yes. The old Warbler cry. Some things really don't change.

* * *

><p><em>2034<em>

"What's the matter honey?" Carole directed her question at Finn. "You're a little quiet."

Finn sat up a little straighter in his chair, feeling too many pairs of eyes on him. "Oh, nothing, it's just, the reunion always gets me thinking about where we all are now."

He wasn't quite sure what he was trying to say, but he continued anyway.

"I just can't believe how many people made it to New York in the end. Makes me wonder if maybe I held Rachel back from her dreams. Like, if I only dreamed a little bigger we would have been successful in New York too."

Kurt spoke immediately. "But Finn, you are successful. You took over Dad's shop in the worst economic slump this country has seen since the Great Depression, and turned it into the most successful small business in the entire Mid-West. AND you're doing that while coaching McKinley's football team to four national championships. AND Azimio practically had to beg you for a job at the shop washing cars. Just like the song, remember?"

"Yeah, Dad, we're all really proud of you," Eli chimed in.

"And besides, I am living my dream," Rachel spoke soothingly. "I have a beautiful family," she paused to smile at Eli and Barbra. "I'm directing my own chorale ensemble, we've just signed a recording contract to do the soundtrack for a remake of Sophie's Choice, and I get to do all this without having to sacrifice time with all of you guys. Anyway, Finn, you didn't hold me back. With the election fiasco NYADA really wasn't an option for me. I was lucky that Oberlin took me."

Blaine added, "I think what Rachel was trying to say is that we all made something of ourselves, and just because you're not doing the same thing as everyone else doesn't diminish your accomplishments one bit."

Finn smiled. "Gee, thanks guys. Sorry for being such a bummer when we should all be happy. I guess we all made it big, didn't we?"

"All right," Burt said, "enough of this sappy stuff. We have more pressing issues to talk about. Like this Collin kid Ava met at this reunion last year. Doesn't he go to your school now, kiddo? I remembered Kurt saying something about it…"

Ava gasped in shock. Her face turned beet red. "DADDY! You TOLD him?"


	26. 2034

**2034 - Merry Christmas!**

Blaine looked at Ava in confusion. "Kurt, what does she think you´ve told us?"

She hid her beet red face behind her hands and groaned.

"Collin! You told them how I met Collin!"

Blaine shrugged, still oblivious to what Ava was angry about and turned to Kurt, whose grin grew even wider.

"Why is it such a big deal? At least we didn´t mention that you thought he was your Secret Santa just because you found one of these stuffed reindeers with a heart on its collar in your locker," Blaine teased.

"God, Baba!"

Ava jumped up and stormed out of the living room. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"B, that was the worst thing you could have said."

Blaine bit his lip.

"No one told me it would be this difficult to deal with teenagers. Why couldn´t our daughter stay a lovely and cute toddler? No emotional traumas, nothing to avoid mentioning..."

Finn nodded in agreement.

"Dude, just wait. It gets worse the older they get."

Barbra glared at her dad, who missed it, and got up. "I´ll go see if Ava needs someone to talk to. Someone who understands girl-problems. Meaning: no men."

Carole chuckled a bit and nodded approvingly. "That´s a good idea. Come get me if you need help, okay?"

Barbra was far too polite to comment on Carole´s offer, but her look clearly told her "you´re far too old to know what this is about".

Some minutes later she came back and shrugged.

"She won´t talk to me. She said she doesn´t want to talk about it and that her Baba ruined Christmas for her."

Rachel laughed. "Teenagers, huh?"

Blaine smiled meekly and looked up at Kurt, who was now standing up and holding out his hand to him.

"Well, we´ve created that mess, so we´d better clean it up. Come on, B."

"Do we... do we really have to do this? Really? Can´t we just... I dunno.. wait until she calms down and hug her and everything´s fine again?" Blaine´s look was pleading, but Kurt smiled in amusement and waited for Blaine to take his hand.

"No chance. You´ll see, everything will be fine. I really don´t understand how someone who works with teenagers is at such a loss with his own. Come on, brace yourself."

Blaine sighed deeply and got up, taking Kurt´s hand and following him slowly to the room where Ava had chosen to hide.

Kurt knocked softly at the door. "Sweetie? Can we come in?"

Ava´s voice was muffled as she called: "You can. But not Baba."

Blaine took a step back, but Kurt didn´t let him go and shook his head.

"Ava, we´re both coming in. We want to talk to you."

He opened the door and as they entered the room, they saw Ava curled up on the couch, her face hidden beneath a pillow. The pillow had Barbra Streisand´s face on it. It sure was a funny sight.

Kurt sat down on the couch, next to Ava, with Blaine at his side.

He lifted a hand to carefully brush Ava´s hair off her forehead and smiled as she sniffled a bit but didn´t move otherwise.

"Sweetie, listen. We didn´t mean to embarrass you and we´re sorry if we did. Really."

Ava´s "hmpf" was the only answer and Kurt nudged Blaine, who looked at their daughter uneasily.

"Tell her!", Kurt hissed and finally Blaine opened his mouth too.

"I´m sorry too, Ava. Just like your Daddy said – we didn´t mean to make fun of you or anything."

They waited for a few moments before Ava decided to look at her parents again, her eyes slitted and her brow furrowed.

"Okay. You know, when I say something you don´t like I have to explain and apologize and beg for your forgiveness and all you´re saying is a lame `I´m sorry´?"

Blaine froze and stared at Kurt, who returned his look open-mouthed, but then they both began to giggle and finally burst out in laughter.

Ava watched them and let out an annoyed snort as she sat up and folded her arms.

"Who is a teenager now? It´s not nice to laugh at someone, you know."

Still giggling, Kurt and Blaine both hugged her and nearly crushed her in their embrace. Ava tried to keep her face serious, but only a few moments later she couldn´t help but laugh as well until they lay on the couch, united in one big hug.

The laughter made the tension disappear and they ended up cuddling on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, where a lot of gold stars were affixed. Well, some things were obviously inheritable, Kurt noticed. Then he turned to look at Ava and took her hand.

"We meant it, you know. We really didn´t mean to say something to embarrass you. I guess we should talk about some things, like... boys. Or girls. Or both. You´re growing up so fast."

Kurt´s sigh was interrupted by Ava´s groan.

"You´re old, Daddy! You and Baba are already getting grey hair and wrinkles and when did you think I´d have my first boyfriend? When I´m thirty?"

Kurt felt Blaine stiffen and was speechless himself for a few moments. Then he asked very cautiously: "Boyfriend? Do you mean Collin is your... boyfriend? Well, you´re twelve, that´s a bit... early. I think. Isn´t it?"

Ava rolled her eyes and pouted.

"I´m not a little girl anymore, you noticed that, right? But no, he´s not my boyfriend. I don´t want to kiss anyone yet." Her voice became a bit higher at the word `kiss´, as if it was a really disgusting thought and Blaine relaxed slightly next to Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Ava.

"Let me tell you something, things change and sometimes they change very fast. But I´m honestly happy you want to wait. And I think thirty is a great age to start dating and stuff."

Suddenly it hit Kurt – this was very similar to the talk he had had with his dad. Well, they wouldn´t talk about sex right now, but it had been more than this.

"You matter, sweetie – and that´s something someone told me some years ago. And I´ve learned that when I fell in love with your Baba, it´s worth waiting for the one person that cares for you, sometimes more than for himself. Sure, all the feelings can be confusing and yes, you´ll like all the kissing some day, but it´s important that you share it with someone you want to share it with, someone who knows you and who gets you, all of you. You matter and don´t let anybody tell you otherwise. And you can come talk to us any time, really – any time."

Ava seemed to be a bit overwhelmed by Kurt´s speech, but then she nodded slowly.

"Okay. I... thanks."

She moved in closer and rested her head on Kurt´s shoulder, taking his and Blaine´s hand like she did when she had been younger and in need of comfort.

Blaine cleared his throat.

"So, what about Collin? You get along well?"

Kurt felt Ava´s shrug and smiled at her answer.

"Yeah, I guess so. He´s cool for a boy, you know. He doesn´t laugh at me when I talk about musicals or 50´s icons and he even asked if he could come over during the holiday break to watch The Sound of Music with us. Can you believe he´s never seen it?"

Kurt let out a disapproving snort and shook his head. Blaine laughed.

"Of course he can. He was at our Christmas concert, right? I´ve seen him in one of the first rows and he was rather enthusiastic about your solo."

"Hm, he admitted he liked it. He... he even wrote it on the Christmas card he gave me."

Kurt shared a quick look with Blaine and almost laughed at their similar giddy grins.

"Yeah? A Christmas card? That´s very... polite."

Ava nodded, still not looking at her fathers.

"He always is, he once explained that manners and a smile are priceless and precious." She stopped and thought about something, then added quietly, as if talking to herself: "I like his smile. Oh-" she sat up and pulled up her sleeve to show her wrist - "and he gave me that. He said it reminded him of me and that I could wear it to always think of the most important things in my life."

Kurt stared at the bracelet on Ava´s wrist with one little pendant – a clef.

He felt himself getting teary-eyed and Blaine seemed to sniffle a bit. This Collin boy was either really lovely to find a present like this or really smart to give her something that would always remind her of him. It was one of these presents that could warm your heart even after years. And the fact that Ava was wearing it meant something, even if she wasn´t aware of it yet.

"Did you give him something too?"

Ava nodded and smiled a bit.

"You know how he always likes to talk about history? Sometimes he manages to convince me that it´s not that boring at all. I got him a CD-Box with songs related to American history, I googled history gift ideas and I really liked this one. Collin is really Top 40 most of the time and I thought it would improve his musical knowledge. And... well, I suggested we could try to sing some songs from it together? I somehow think he has a rather nice voice."

Blaine´s hand reached out to grip Kurt´s and they both knew what the other one thought at this moment – Collin wasn´t the only one who knew how to choose presents that meant a bit more.

Ava smiled at her parents, oblivious to their minds.

"So can we go back now? I think it´s about time we sing some more and then we can open our presents. If we don´t hurry, Uncle Finn will have eaten all the cookies and I really could use some right now."

Kurt chuckled and pulled Blaine up with him. He quickly kissed him and just laughed at Ava´s "Ew! Gross!".

When they entered the living room, nothing had changed – all their relatives were sitting around the table, chatting and still eating, laughing now and then.

Ava joined Barbra and whispered something that made her cousin laugh.

Kurt stopped for a moment, Blaine at his side and took the view in.

These were the most important people in his life, the people he trusted and loved with all his heart. There was their daughter, a unique human being who would grow up too soon and live her own life. She would experience all the laughter and crying, the hurt and pain, the happiness and love he had experienced and she would be amazing.

And next to him stood the man of his life, his husband, Blaine.

They had lived together for more than 20 years now, had lived through troubles, fights and heartbreaking moments as well as tears of joy, laughter and happiness.

They had experienced 25 Christmasses together and every single one of them had been something special. The first one had been so new and somehow awkward, some had involved big decisions and changes, most of them had been joyful and happy, some a bit sad – but all in all they had been a part of what made them a family, a couple, them.

Kurt felt Blaine´s gaze on him and turned his head to find Blaine´s special smile – still reserved just for Kurt – directed towards him. He returned it without even needing to think about it and whispered: "I love you, you know."

Blaine laughed quietly and pulled Kurt into a tight embrace.

"Love you too. This is our 25th Christmas together and... and I´m really glad I´m spending it with you."

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing. You never cease to amaze me."

Blaine closed the last inches between them and kissed his husband tenderly.

Then he held onto his hand and pulled him to their places only to take his glass of champagne and clear his throat.

"I just wanted to say thank you for another wonderful Christmas with all of you. Merry Christmas – and here´s to the next 25!"

Everybody cheered and laughed happily, drinking some sips of champagne or sparkling cider, before Finn jumped up and shouted: "Christmas family cuddle!"

He stormed towards Blaine and caught him in one of his bear hugs, pulling Kurt in. Ava, Barbra and Eli followed and Rachel hugged Kurt from behind. Finally Burt and Carole joined in their hug and Kurt closed his eyes.

He felt Blaine laughing next to him, he felt the warmth that wasn´t only physical, he felt like home.

This was exactly right, like Christmas should be for everyone.

Kurt opened his eyes again, looked at Blaine and smiled.

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas to all of you!<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading this story! We had a lot of fun writing it, and we hope it brought you some pleasure, a smile, a tear, some blushing cheeks even... :D**

**To those of you that have reviewed and/or alerted this story, you get our eternal love and some virtual Christmas cookies!**

**Lots of love x**

**Elisabeth, Jessica, Kitty and Lindsay**


	27. Epilogue

**Soooooo... we got a little request from "I hate mosquitos", and one of our authors just couldn't resist :)**

**So here you have Ava's first date. Set in the spring of 2036.**

**This was completely unplanned and very late night writing, so if it's not up to standard, we're very sorry.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2036<strong>_

Kurt's phone lit up as it started buzzing on the coffee table. Both he and Ava looked up at the same time only for Ava to focus on her magazine again straight away, disappointed because the buzzing hadn't been accompanied by his ringtone. He'd had his own ringtone for a while now. Then she remembered that her phone was in her jean pocket. She always kept it there even if it meant she had to stretch out her leg entirely if she wanted to pry it out. No way she was leaving it lying around. She trusted her Daddy and Baba and the thing was password protected, but still, it just felt weird not having her phone on her.

'Hello, Kurt Hummel-Anderson.' Her dad had put his own magazine aside and got up to walk towards the hall way door. Ava was used to her Dad pacing while on the phone, but he never really took it to the hall. Most of his phone calls were about rehearsal schedules and costume fittings anyway, nothing she hadn't heard before or particularly cared about either.

'Safe now?' The person on the other end of the line asked as he heard a door falling shut.

'Hello Nick, how you doing?'

'Great, great. But my son isn't. And that's why I'm calling actually.'

'Is Collin sick? He's not cancelling his date with Ava is he?' Kurt bit his lip, feeling nervous for his daughter. She had actually let him help pick out her outfit, so this obviously meant a lot to her. And he wanted her first dating experience to be a good one. In fact, he needed it to be.

'No, he'd never do that. Too much of a gentleman, like his father.'

'Don't flatter yourself mister scientist.' They both chuckled.

'No, but seriously Kurt, go easy on my little one. He's showered twice already.'

'To be honest, he's got nothing to worry about, I think Ava's sold already. But don't tell him that, I still want him to make an effort.'

'Oh he will, he has gotten her flowers! But Amy has been telling him stories about how her dad quizzed me when I first took her out, which he did, but she's making a bigger deal out of it than it was and he's scared shitless. Cause Ava's got two dads. You don't keep any shotguns in the house do you?'

'Oh my god, Nick, we don't! And we were actually planning not to have a little chat with Collin, just tell him what time Ava needs to be home you know. We know him, we know what his parents do, by now he's been here so much he knows where we keep the soda, cause Ava makes him get it for himself, and for her too. Why would we? But I'm guessing we are going to have one now.' He said, the smirk evident in his voice.

'He has every right to be afraid, I see. You're evil Kurt Hummel, evil!'

'And skilled with a pair of scissors too!' Kurt full out laughed now.

'Just go easy on him, okay? Please Kurt?'

'Nick, please! It'll all turn out just right. Now stop worrying more than your kid is.'

'Ow, you just wait, when he's picked her up, it's your turn to worry sick.'

'I know.' Kurt sagged against the wall and sighed cause his girl was growing up and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that.

* * *

><p>'Dad, how do I look?'<p>

Ava walked into the living room all dressed up, wearing the dress she and Kurt had picked out.

'Go change, now.'

Ava and Kurt both looked at Blaine, Kurt surprised at how stern Blaine sounded and Ava in horror. When Blaine looked at Kurt he was met by a questioning look. Ava looked nice, that dress was Kurt's idea for crying out loud.

'You look far too nice.' He explained to Ava, who relaxed her shoulders a bit. 'Make him work for it a bit.'

Now Kurt was really lost, first Blaine had sounded so angry and now he was basically telling their almost 14-year-old to play hard to get. Well, at least they were both a bit lost at which side to take here.

'Ava, your Baba is kidding. You look great. But Collin's not supposed to be here for another hour. What are you going to do until he's here? Do you still have homework to do?'

'No, Dad, it's all done. I promise. I was actually planning to look at the clock every minute and nag about how it hasn't moved an inch.'

'Little dramatic, isn't it?' Blaine asked, holding back a snicker.

'I'm kidding, Baba.' She said, raising her eyebrows at him. 'I think I'm going to call Elaine, actually.' and with that she practically skipped out of the living room.

* * *

><p>'Hello Collin.' Blaine and Kurt said in unison when they opened the door.<p>

'Hello Misters Hummel-Anderson.'

'Well, come in. Ava will be ready in a minute.' Kurt said, knowing far too well that Ava was as ready as she could be, but they had asked her to stay in her room for a couple minutes while they talked to Collin. She had tried to change their minds, eventually even resulting to the arm crossing and pouting, and when that didn't work, the puppy eyes.

'Thanks.' Collin stepped in, glancing at the door to Ava's bedroom as he did.

'Come sit with us for a minute.' Blaine added, walking towards their living room.

Kurt and Blaine sat down next to each other on the sofa and Collin just stood there for a minute, fumbling with the rose in his hand until Kurt nodded in the direction of the arm chair, motioning for him to sit there. Collin sat down on the edge of the chair, very carefully, although he'd sat in that same chair a couple of times before. Once even with Ava on his knees because there had been no place left on the sofa during one of the Hummel-Anderson dinner parties and she had decided that he could hold 'her weight' best, which had resulted in him awkwardly telling her that she was very pretty and not heavy at all.

'Okay Collin.' Kurt started, but Blaine picked in right away. 'Ava has to be home by six. Be careful. Don't lose her. And be good to her.'

'The rose is very attentive.' Kurt gave Collin an encouraging smile. 'But just so you know, I've got your dad's phone number. And has Ava ever told you that for a performance in high school I learned how to use Sai swords, and that I still have them?'

'You know, just be careful out there okay, go somewhere very public and treat our girl with respect. And you'll be fine. Six, not a minute later.' Blaine added.

'Where are you taking her?' Kurt wanted to know, hoping it was somewhere romantic.

'Well I was thinking that maybe we could go –'

'Okay, I'm ready, let's go Collin!' Ava threw open the living room door and Kurt looked down at his watch. She had so not waited the agreed 10 minutes.

'Ava! Wait a second.' Blaine called out, Collin freezing in front of the chair. He had just gotten up but was now torn between walking over to Ava or sitting back down.

'You know, send us a text around 4 and be home by six. Not a minute later. Collin can stay for dinner if he wants to.' Collin smiled to himself at Blaine's words. 'Be careful, same rules as when you would go to school.'

'Okay Baba. Can we go now?'

'Have fun kids.' And that was the cue Collin needed to move again. He held the flower out to Ava.

'This is for you Ava. I thought, better give it to you here, so you know, you can put it in some water. Maybe. I mean, so it doesn't die, you know.' He blushed a bit, he had hoped to be a bit more eloquent. Ava's father was an English teacher after all, you impress those with pretty words and he was pretty sure you impress girls with them too.

'Uhm, that's…. that's really sweet Collin. Thanks. I'll go put it in my room.' She took Collin's hand and pulled him towards the hall.

'Collin stays in the hall!' Kurt yelled to the door falling shut.

Ava thought that was pretty stupid so she rolled her eyes overdramatically, which made Collin giggle. Collin had been in her room before. They had made homework together in there and watched cartoons they'd never admit they watched, but he did as he was told and waited for her to put the flower away.

* * *

><p>5:57. Where was she? Kurt and Blaine had both gotten the same text at 4pm sharp. It just read 'Still alive! Having a great time.' but they had kind of hoped Collin and Ava would be back a bit early. Kurt looked down at his watch and at that exact moment they heard the front door open and close again, a sound that was followed by a much higher one, that of a teenage girl's squeal.<p>

'Ava, living room!' Blaine called out as soon as she was done.

'Hey Daddy, Baba,' Ava had opened the door not even half way and stuck her head through, 'I'm home. On time.'

'We heard.' The both answered in unison, Blaine shutting his laptop and putting it on the coffee table. 'Come sit with us for a minute, sweetie.'

Ava picked the same chair Collin had been sitting in earlier that afternoon but let herself fall into it.

'Spill!' Kurt sat down next to his husband and looked at straight at his girl. 'Don't leave out the details.'

'Well. He took me to Central Park and we walked up to the Boathouse and he actually rented a boat, Dad!'

'Thank god you were wearing non-see-through tights!' Kurt interjected, earning an eye roll from Ava.

'And he rowed us around for an hour and asked me all kinds of stuff, like if I could only listen to one playlist, which one would it be? And if I wanted to move somewhere else than New York later? And he made me talk about me all the time and he was pretty good at rowing, he didn't tip us over or anything. And then he bought me an ice cream and he wouldn't let me pay Baba! So typical. And we sat on a bench, and I made him talk about him, you know. And I'm surprised, cause he's like my best male friend, but there's so much I don't know about him. Like he absolutely hates white chocolate. And we're different, cause he doesn't know that much about musicals, but he's learning. And he's also the only boy who doesn't bore me if he keeps talking longer than a minute.'

'Well, thank you Ava. What did you do next? That didn't take 4 hours, did it?' Kurt urged her on.

'We walked down to Times Square and pretended to be tourists, pointing at different billboards. And we took our picture on the top of the stairs. And then it started raining so we went into Starbucks, before the crowds, thank god. He ordered while I found us a table and I hadn't told him what I wanted so I was a bit scared. But he got me a strawberry frap. You know how I love those. And he got a vanilla latte, I've got to remember that. And when it stopped raining he took the subway back here, and he almost fell over in the train, he was so embarrassed. Then…. that's it.'

'That's it?' Blaine asked, curious why Ava had interrupted her ramble just like that.

'Well…. yeah.' Ava looked down, hoping that would hide her blush, but there was no fooling her dads.

'You have to promise not to tell anyone, okay? Cause it's really silly. It was like a movie. When we walked up the stairs from the subway he put his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek, just like that. And then he said sorry afterwards. But I don't want him to be sorry! So I smiled at him, cause you know, it was okay for him to do that, but I didn't really know how to say that. And then we walked over here, we held hands but for a really long time now, and everybody could see us. And then when we got here he said he couldn't come in, that he had to go home too, but he says thanks for the offer and he gave me something.' Ava held up her right wrist, where she was wearing the bracelet Collin had given her a while ago. There were now two charms dangling from it, a clef and a little heart.

'And he asked me if when people asked me who had given it to me if I would mind saying that I got it from my boyfriend. And then I kissed him, on the cheek.' She added quickly, it was a lie, but she wasn't going to tell her parents about that just yet. 'And I'm just really happy. Cause he's like my best friend. And I was waiting for him to make his move. But it was always almost, never really, do you get it? What if I was making it all up? I felt so stupid. '

'Oh, I get it.' Kurt said as Blaine shot him an apologetic look.

'And when I was in the hall he texted me that an old lady from two floors down was judging him in the elevator cause he was dancing. He's such a dork.'

'You look very happy Ava, so we're happy for you.' Blaine at his daughter but then added: 'When is he coming here again? Now we do really want to talk to him. See if he plans on marrying you.'

'Oh my god, Baba! Don't ask him that!'

'Ava, sweetie, he's kidding, again.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear readers, we wish you a happy, klaintastic 2012!<strong>_

_**Love**_

_**Kurt, Blaine & Ava**_

_**Elisabeth, Jessica, Kitty & Lindsay**_


End file.
